Jade Gilbert
by pixiegirl1234
Summary: Jade is Elena's twin sister who has been away at an acadamy. She promised her sister to come visit, but when Jade goes home she relizes how much she misses it. She stays and with Elena they go through the obsticles of Vampires Werewolf Witches and..Ghosts
1. Mystic Falls is my Home

A/N: I don't know when to stop making stories! Here is a story that oddly came to me walking my dog.

Chapter One:

Ring Ring Ring

"Stupid phone," I muttered as I slid my hand from underneath the cover to answer the phone. I had my face inside my pillow as my hand searched for the phone. I felt around until I felt its cold flat surface underneath my touch. I grabbed my IPhone and hit sendand speaker phone.

"What?" I groaned at the phone.

"Jade where are you?" I herad a calm sweet voice on the other line.

"Neverland you?" I asked with sarcasim.

"I am at home waiting for my twin sister to finally come home," she replied.

"Look Elena I was at a party last night got drunk and am now getting over a huge hangover so I would aprciate if you kep;t it down I groaned again.

"Well you always did party a little to much," she said with a small laugh. I growled into the phoneandshe laughed again.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked her while rubbing my closed eyes.

"It's almost one why?"

"I'm still in neverland," I whispered into the phone.

I heard her chuckle in the phone.

"Give me ten minutes and I will be there at the rate of Cheetah," I said in an enthusiastic tone. I heard her laugh again.

"Okay fine just be here soon," she said knowing I would be there an hour later.

"Fine," I huffed into the phone. I hung up and got out of my bed. And dragged myself to my closet and pulled out black skinny jeans and a whit v-neck shirt. I grabbed my shades and slipped on my burgundy converse. I slid on my black leather jacket grabbing my bike keys and my helmet and walked out of my boring dull dorm room.

I walked looked down the hall each way to make sure the stupid Dorms watcher isn't out waiting for me. I walked out when I saw the coast was clear and I ran for it. I heard footsteps running be hind me.

"JADE!" I heard the dorm manager woman yelling behind me. I laughed while running out the main entrance. I put on my helmet and ran. I heard her closing in on me. I have to get past a gate in order to rach my bike. I used all my poser and hopped the short gate that you needed a pass code to get through. It was like four feet tall.

I laughed evily and ran to the parking lot. I spotted my bike and ran full speed for it. I jumped on the seat threw my keys in the ignition and turned it on. The stupid lady who had the biceps of a man still chased after me was two feet away from me now.

I kicked the stand up and speed down the road. I did a 180 so I could face her. I flipped her off and speed out of the parking lot.

God I loved the sound of my bike. I loved the feeling of the wind rushing past me. I sped off to Mystic Falls. I love my life!

I smiled when I saw the sign to Mystic Falls. I had to stop at the stop sign at the corner of Mystic Café and Mystic Grill. I saw guys looking at me I laughed. When there were no cars coming I did a back wheely down the road. I reached Jenna's house a few minutes later.

I held the brake and twisted the gas handle so the purring of my bike got louder. I saw Elena open the door and run out smiling. I threw my leg over the bike and got off. I I turned it off and took off my helmet.

She ran over to me and gripped me in a death grip hug.

"I missed you to Elena," I said with an amusing smile on my face.

"Its been two years," she whispered against my neck. I sighed and said, "I know. Tell you what I was finished with the semester today so I'll transfer to the boring dull high school here."

"Really? You would do that?" she said pulling back to see if I was telling the truth.

I nodded and hugged her again. We walked inside to find a flustered aunt Jenna running around and looking for things. She stopped when she saw me.

"Jade?" she said with a confused look on her face. I smailed and said, "Got room for one more?"

Her face lit up and pulled me into a hug and said, "Always."

I laughed and said, "Well that's good because I'm gonna start school with Elena tomarrow."

"Okay I'll make the call. Do you have to go back and get your thinks?" Jenna asked me.

I turned a laughed and said, "What and face they rath of Helga over there no thank you. I had to run to get out of there before she decapitated my head fo not being on class."

Elena and Jenna laughed I said, "You laugh but I am serious. It like talking to a fire breathing dragon when it comes to her. And speaking of Rath were is the o' so lovely Caroline?"

"Actually we are going to meet her at the grill'" Elena saiud looking at the clock on the stove.

"I call dib we are taking my bike," I said with a smile and raising my hand. Elena gave me a look like I was nuts.

"No," she said with a serious face. I frown and made a puppy dog face.

"You can wear my helmet," I said with a smile.

"Fine but only this once," she said with a sigh. I threw my fist up and said, "Yes. I win."  
>I threw on my shades. And grabbed her hand andpulled her out the front door. I threw my helmet at her and said, "Put it on and get on the back."<p>

With a word she did what I said. I turned on my bike and got on in the front.

"Jade, Were is your helmet?" she asked she asked wraping her hands around my waist.

"Don't need one," I relpied and before she could protest I zipped off down the street. I heard her squeal and tighten her grip. I laughed at her in amusement. A few minutes later we were in front of MysticFalls Grill. Elena got off slowly afraid to fall off. She took off the helmet and threw it at me. I caught it with one hand. I laughed as she crossed her arms and waited for me.

I turned off my bike and lifted my leg over it and got off. I placed the helmet on the bike and put the keys in my pocket. I walked over to her and asked, "What?"

"I hate you," she mumbled I laughed at her and she smacked my arm.

"Ow," I said rubbing my arm. She snickered and together we walked into the Grill. When we got in it crowded yet not to crowded. I walked in only to be tackled by Caroline in a hug.

"Jade!" She yelled in my ear.

"Hello Care," I said taking off my glasses and putting them in my jacket when she pulled back. She looked between me and Elena. She was comparing us. I had a dark brunette color than Elena and I kept my hair curly she on the other hand chose to straighten hers. I had dark brown eyes almost black. She had light brown eyes.

Bonnie was the next to welcome me home she gave me a hug and asked, "How have you been?"

"Better. I still have a pounding headache from a hangover but other than that awesome," I replied with a smirk. She smiled and said, "Maybe if you didn't party all the time you wouldn't have a headache amart one."

"There would be no parties with out me," I said with a smile.

"And we all know it's true," I heard Matt say. He was alking up to us with a smile on his face. Last itme I saw him, he was dating Elena. I felt the air tense around us. Matt stared at Elena with lost puppy dog eye's. Great they had to have just broken. AWKWARD!

"And don't forget it either," I said with a huge smile giving him a hug. I looked all around and saw nothing has changed.

"So Jade how long you staying?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face.

"why you want to get rid of me already?" I teased her her. She shook her head and smiled.

"No!" she whinned as I laughed.

"I'm acutually staying here until I graduate High school at Mystic High," I said with a happy tone. They all looked stun and said, "But what about Fall Stone Acadamy?"

"Screw Fall Stone Acadamy I have family here that need me more than ever!" I cheered. They all cheered with me.

"So I need clothes that are black," I said when we got into a booth and Matt went to go get drinks.

"You can barrow my clothes and I'll have Jenna pick up your stuff after work tomarrow," Elena said sitting nexting to me.

"And be caught dead wearing your clothes. Ha someone call the cops because I'll be caught dead wearing them," I said earning a hit on the arm from Elena and laughter form Bonnie and Caroline. I sighed when I saw Tyler walk in.

Elena followed my gave and laughed. I gave her a dirty look and she seezed laughing. I slid down my seat, but it was too late he already saw me. He walked over and said, "Didn't know you were still alive."

"You weren't supposed to," I said throwing on a forced smile. Caroline and Bonnie bit there lip from smiling. He threw them a dirty look and growled, "Whats so funny?"

I slammed my hand on the table standing up making the girls jump I heard Elena whimper.

"There laughing because I just cracked wise on you," I growled catching everyones attention. Tyler made a nervous laugh and whispered, "Just watch your back Gilbert cause one day when your not looking I'll be there."

"Everyone in this god damn town knows I can kick your ass any day," I said holding my stance while he backed down over to the pool tables. Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

The girls looked a little startled but calmed when I said, "Relax he's all talk no action. He's just pissed cause he couldn't have his way with when we dated two years ago."

They smiled in relief and that's when Matt showed up finally with the drinks. I got mountain dew since I was the designated ride home. Elena had a beer. After an hour of catching up on the past we decided to head home. When we walked out we heard a crow cawing. Elena was freaked out,but I only laughed. The bird moved closer and landed on the back rest to the bench. Elena ran to the bike and said, "Can we please go that bird is freaking me out."

"Correction, Twin, never call a crow a bird there very kind if your nice to them," I told turned to my and flipped up the shield on the helmet and said, "You are weird."

"Say's the girl who writes her feelings in a book," I turned to her and said with a grin on my face. I turned back to the bird and it was gone. Isighed and slapped my hands at my side and said, "You see Elena you ruin all the fun."

She laughed and said, "Your acting like a four year old."

"Am not," I said sticking out my tounge making her laugh again. I put my shades on and walked over to here. The sun was coming down and I heard Elena yawn. I laughed and turned on my bike. I got on a kicked up the kick stand waiting for her to get on.

"Come on chicken I will leave without you," I said holding the break and tunrn=ing the handle for the gas making it purr. She sighed and put down the cover for her helmet and climed on.

I zipped down the street and said, "Hold on tight!"

She obliged and I did a back wheely speedind down the main road onto our street. I slowed to a stop when we reached the house and parked on the grass. I put the kick stand down and tried to get off when I still felt Elena's hands tight around me. I laughed and patted her hands and said, "We are home 'Lena. Let go."

When she did she hopped off the bicked and said, "I am never riding with you again."

"That's okay it was only a one time thing anyway," I told her Igot off the bike and walked inside. I headed up stairs and walked to my old room that I used to stay in for summer breaks. When I got there I saw *shudder* pink. It was walls the bed covers. The curtains.

It was like a horror movie replaying in my mind over and over. The pink had to go. I took off the pillow cases the sheets the blankets and walked down stairs and out back putting them into the fire pit and lighting it. I walked back in and tookn black pillow cases out of the closest and black bed covers and ran up stairs. I ran to the bed before I flipped out. I can survive with Purlple but pink was like a Barbie nightmare. Ha Caroline. Ha Barbie. Ha Caroline Barbie Nightmare. It's all clear to me now.

I ran back downstairs finding Elena siting on the couch with the blanket I was after. I pulled itup from the couch and said, "Night."

"Hey!" she yelled at me. I ignored her and went back up to my horror room and nearly passed out before hitting my pillow.


	2. School is hell when I lost a friend

Chapter Two:

I awoke to a constant poking in my arm.I looked up to see Elena smiling at me still poking me constantly. I groaned and lazily slapped her hand away.

"come on it's 7 30 school starts at eight get up!" she yelled pouncing on my.

"I am in neverland leave me alone," I groaned pulling the pillow over my head.

"Jenna got your things from your old dorm so you don't have to where my close," she said trying to tug the pillow from my head. Not really succeeding she got up and said, "Get up now or I'll go get cold water."

I hopped out of bed immediately only to come face to face with the floor. I groaned and tried to get up. I failed so I just crawled to my suitcases. Elena laughed and walked out of the room closing it behind her to give me privacy. I slipped off my old jeans and put on a new pair same color and style. I took of my shirt and replaced it with a Jimi Hendrix one. I slipped on my black DC's. I put on mascara and lip gloss ready to make a grand entrance to school.

I walked out slipping oon my jacket and walked out of my room with phone in pocket. I saw Jeremy walk downstairs with his hood up. Stoner I thought to myself. I grabbed my helmet and yeld, "Meet you at school."

I put my helmet on and walked out to my bike. I turned it on kicked up the kick stand and zipped toward the gas station. I had to refill up my bay before she ran out.

"Regular. Tweenty keep the recipt," I told the gas person who gave me a look like I spoke French to him. HE nodded and walked away. I filled up my tank and noticed a black mustang parked in front of a house. A man wearing a black leather jacket white shirt and black pants and shoes was smiling at me.

I had my helmet off so I did the one thing that would get hinm off guard I smiled back politely and flipped him off. With that I put back on my helmet and sped off toward the school. I looked at the clock tower at the library it read seven fifty.

When I reached the parking lot everyone was looking at what seemed like a brand new porch but you could tell by the worn down tires it was not new. I gased my mortercycle and got everyones attention. I had my jacket zipped up so they weren't able to tell if I was male or female. Yet.

I found an empty spot and parked my bike in it. Igot up and lifted my leg off it like I was cool I turned off the bike and put the keys in my pocket. Everyone was waiting for me to take of my Helemt and when I reached for it there faces waited in anticipation. I took off my helmet and shook my hair loose. I unzipped my jacket and let my vneck show. Everyone was whispering. I tucked the helmet under my arm and walked up more like strutting. I saw Elena and walked over to her and said, "Twin where is this boring schools office?"

"Try inside," she said laughing.

"Yea but that requires effort," I whinned. She only laughed harder. I turned to see people looking at me still I looked at all of them and said, "Might as well take a picture you weirdos it last's a lot longer than you bug eyed freaks gauking."

"Jade," Elena said trying to hush me but I ignored her. Everyone else turned away and started talking again, "Jeremy where is the creeper?"

"Probley getting high. Why?"

"Where would junkie's at this school get high?"

"Over there," Elena said pointing to a group of kids. I looked over and saw Jeremy putting a wrapped cigerte in his mouth.

"Hold this, I'll be right back," I said tossing Elena my helmet. I walked over to the kids and jumped on Jeremy's back.

"What did I tell you would happen if you ever put weed near mouth again?" I said tackling him to the ground.

His eyes were dialated. He was high.

"Jade I thought you left for good," he said with a smile. I slapped him lightly on the face and said, "Don't change the subject. What did I tell you?"

"You would kick my ass," he whispered. I smiled and asked, "And what are you doing?"

"Smoking," he said caustiously.

I smirked at him and said, "Smoking what exactly."

"Marijuana," he said slyly smirking up at him and said, "Hello Miss. Gilbert I think I know you. You look just like Elena. You should take a chill pill. Forget that it's your fault that we got in the accident with mom and dad. That they didn't make because of you."

Something inside me snapped. He's blaming me for mom and dad's death. My fists bald up at my sides and I swung at him. I hit him square in the nose. That's when the junkies saw me and ran.

He held his nose and rolled over. I felt hands grip me up and pull me off him.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I came face to face with Elena who looked frightened. She saw me hit him. I looked at Jeremy and everything was back into normal pace. I looked back Elena and then at Everyone who apparently was watching me.

"What are you all staring at. Don't you have your own boring messed up lives to get back too," I said watching them all run to the door'sw when the bell rang. I pulled Jeremy up by the arm and said, "I know it's my fault they died, but it happened two years ago which is like yesterday everyday for me. I don't need you to keep replaying it for."

I said straighting out my shirt and grabbing my helmet from Elenaand walking inside. I heard Elena yelling at Jeremy. That I left because of it. Which was true, but not fully. I walked down the hall until I saw the main office sign. I saw a brunette guy wearing a leather Jacket with his back turned form me I took a seat a put on my glasses and closed my eye's.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Salvatore, but there isn't enough references to allow you to transfer here," the secretary sid with a sweet voice.

"There is enough reference to allow me to transfer here," the guy told the secretary. There was a short pause before she said, "There is enough reference fo you to transfer here."

That's weird she sounded annoyed at him when she first said there wasn't enough reference like he had been at it for a half an hour.

"Here is your schedule and you map to the school. Welcome to Mystic Falls High," she siaad in a sweet tone.

I chuckled coldly to myself thinking more like Mystic Dead High. This place knew anyone which was everyone in this town. I opened my eyes and sensed someone was staring. I opened my eye to see the secretary and the…oh my hot green eyed kid looking at me weirdly.

"Sorry more laughing at myself than you," I said in a honest tone and pulled it off when I earned a smile from the hot guy. I got up from the chair and took off my shades and hung themin my jacket pocket.

"Can I help you Mis.." the secretary started I gave her a weird look.

"I would prefer Jade if you don't mind cause I do mind. And second you should know that I am Elena gilberts twin. I do look identical to her," I smiled at her sweetly and took the schedule she held out for me. I looked at her name tag and saw Daloris.

"Thank you Dalloris. They should pay you more for being so sweet," I said to her before grabbing my helmet and walked around before I turned around and said, "See you around Salvatore."

I smiled and walked out backwards. I turned and walked to my locker number 204. I put in my combo and threw in my helmet. I closed it an headed towards my first class History.

WhenI walked in I saw Elena Bonnie and Caroline. Then in walked right behind me Salvatore.

"Glad you two could join us Mr…" Siad the teacher who seemed rude and looked at us like we interrupted a life lesson.

"Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore," Stefan said to the teacher who smiled and said, "and you are Miss"

I looked at the class and then back at the waiting teacher and told myself why not. I looked at him square in the face and said, "Kiss my ass."

The guys went ohh and then laughed. The teacher turned and said smart alack we have got here do we."

"Call me what ever you want lemon head," I said walking to the back. And taking a seat next to Elena who was bighting her lip.

The teacher was fuming and said, "Your first day here and you can't hold your tounge."

"Why would I hold my tounge?" I looked at him weirdly I looked over to Elena and said, "Where did this guy get his teaching degree on the computer."

Elena burst out laughing.

"Stefan I bet you know more than lemon head. Would you teach us?" I asked Stefan who was ready to burst out laughing b ut froze when he heard me say that.

Lemon head turned to me and said, "What did you call me?"

"Jeez first you think you have a PHD and now your deaf! I called you a Lemon Head!" I yelled loudly. All the students burst out laughing. The teachers race was red with anger.

"Duck in cover he's gonna blow!" I yelled Stefan couldn't hold it in he doubled over laughing. I jumped up and hide under my desk. I saw the teacher running up my asile and yell at me.

"You have no right to talk to me like that," he said yelling I jumped up from under his desk and ran to the front of the room.

"Your face is red like a boiling thermometer it shall forever haunt my dream's," I said ozzing with sarcasim. He chased after me but I only jumped on his desk and kicked off his thinks and said, "My bad."

He ran to the front and said, "Stop it!"

I only laughed and did a front flip off the desk. I bowed like a ninja before battle and said, "レモンの戦いのための頭を準備します(Translate into: Prepare for battle lemon head)."

I went into a martial arts stand and went oooohhhhhwa.

My teacher looked at me and stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked looking confused at my Japanese talk. I laughed and said, "Prepare for bzattle lemon head."

"It's Mr. Tanner. And you have after school today,"he said with a smile a like he just he gave me the worst punishment in the world. I made a phssed noise and got off his desk and said, "I have had worse than that."

"Oh, really well in that case yor helping with the football equipment," he said making a huffing sound. I only laughed and walked back to my seat saying, "Lemon head don't know how to give out reall detentions."

Mr. Tanner ignored me and walked back up to class room to start his lecture when the bell rang. Everyone piled out of the room and rushed to there next class while I got up and put on my jacket an waited for Elena to gather her things and take me to Biology.

"Miss Gilbert stay for a minute," lemon head said talking to me. I waved Elena off to her next class. She nodded and left while I stayed behind and waited for him to say something.

"I know you lost your parents two years ago, but you have no right to treat any teacher like this. Now stop being a four year old and actually grow up this is high school. You neeed to forget that your parents deid and moved on from this pathetic mopping your doing," he said fixing everything on his desk.

He did not just call me a four year old. He did not just call me a pathetic moper. I was trying to restrain myself from lashing out at a teacher.

"You should move on now and maybe take your brother with you the stupid kid always high and failing during my classes," he said looking down at his not pad and tests. That's when I snapped no one talks about my family that way I turned and picked up a desk and threw through the window in the room. Glass was everywhere. I walked up to his desk and pulled him up by the tie and said, "Listen to me you piece of shit you can say things about me but no one and boy do I mean no one says anything about my brother."

I couldn't believe this asshole he had the nerve to talk about my family. I pushed him hard back in his chair and said, "I would advise for future reference that you wouldn't do it again!"

I walked out and saw student looking out the class room door and saw me and ran back inside. I walked into Bio class and was given Stefan for a lab Partner and a book. Class went by fast. I had left Stefan with all the work but he didn't mind because he saw I was disheveled in thoughts. When class ended I said to him, "Hey you should meet my twin Elena. Eat with us at lunch today."

He smiled at me and said, "I would love to."

I said goodbye and headed to English which I slept in. I couldn't get that man out of my mind from this morning. He was smiling at me like we met before, but I would have remembered a smile like and his style like mine which I loved. And his black raven hair that I was dying to run my hands through.

After English was art my favoirate subject( But don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you).

We had to draw a picture of some animal and I chose to draw the crow that I saw outside the bar last night. I started with it's curved beak and then it head and then its beautiful Raven black feathers. I was the first one to finish. When I showed my teacher whos name was Miss. Lita she was amazed at my drawing talent and told me about the school drawing contest. IF I wanted to Join I had to draw at least ten which I felt where the most best I have drawn and I said I would but I wouldn't tell anyone about it.

I got out of class early and while I was out I saw Jeremy head into the boy bathroom. I looked ot see if anyone was watching andwent in after him.

"Jade what the hell are you doing?" he nearly yelled.

"Give me the stash Jeremy," I said holding out my hand. He shook his head.

"Jeremy I was this close to hitting a teacher today for talking smack about you being a druggie. Let me help you," I said in my sweet voice. He shook his before heading to the door he turned to me and said, "I don't ned your help I'm fine. I don't need anyone."

With that said he walked out. I rubbed my hands over my face and took in deep breaths trying to control my anger. I walked out but bumped into someone on the way.

"I'm so sorry," I looked up to see Stefan looking at me confused. He looked at the door and saw the boys sign.

"Is that the boy's bathroom?" he asked with a small smile I blushed and held up a hand in defence and said, "It's not what it looks like. Long story."

He looked at me and waited. I smiled and went ot go around him when he went to go around me the same way. I went to go around him again and he did the same thing. I laughed and put my arms on his strong biceps and heldhimstill while I went around him.

The lunch bell rang and the hallway crowded in seconds. Tyler was making his way over to me but I shrunk alittle and made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Caroline and Bonnie walking outside with there lunches so I followed. They sat at a table were Elena was waiting. I sat down next to her.

"Okay Care info now on Salvatore," I demanded ad laughed.

"Okay well it not much to go but his favorite color is blue and he not gay," she said with a smile. I laugh at her and asked do even know his first name?"

She shook her head clear upset she didn't know it.

"I do!" I sing songed.

"What? How?" she squealed. I laughed at her and said, "I don't gossip cheerleaders for information. I went to the main sorce. Which reminds me…"leena my spidey sense is tinlgling you and him total match."

Bonnei and Elena laughed but aCaroline wasn't happy at all.

"If you know him so well then what is his eye color?" she tested me. I laughed and accepted the challenge and said, "Green. Hair Nice shade of brunette love biology apparently wants to grow up to be a dotor or vet he love girls with a fun side but also with a sensitive mature side. So yea like I was saying totally in your league Elena. Oh and I know him so he's heading this way because I invited to him to have lunch with us."

Caroline huffed and walked away like I told her off. I laughed and go up to take her seat next to Bonnie. Stefan was over a few seconds later.

"Stefan buddy amigo brother from another mother take a seat chill have fun," I said to him pointing to the seat next to Elena. I pulled out a cigerte I pulled out of Jeremy's pocket and barrowed the lighter from Vickie Donavan. And lit the cigerete and smoked while he sat down.

"Jade!" Elena scolded.

"Elena!" I said wide eyed and mimicked her. Bonnie smiled at my face.

"Why are you smoking? You never smoked," she said with a disbelieving tone. I smirked and said, "Say's who?"

She shook her head. I smiled and turned to Stefan, "Stefan the better and younger half of me Elena. Elena your match and crush Stefan."

She blushed beat red. I finshed my cigerete and threw it on the ground. Tyler saw me and shok his head. I gave him a glare and flipped him off. I got up and when I was about to get off the bench I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the principal. I smiled knowing Mr. tanner told him about the window.

"Miss. Gilbert my office please," he said with a wrinkled forhead.

"No thanks whatever you have to say say here in front of witnesses," I said waving my hand in front of me.

"It's about the window and something that just reacently occurred. You know you will have to pay for the window," he said I got out my wallet and gave him two hundred dollars he said thanks and then added, "We received a call that said from your old school that you would like to know that Carter died."

My smile faded my eyes were serious. I looked at him and asked, "Do they know how?"

"Well they said he was going on a hike alone for the first time eh went missing. They found his body but it was an animal attack," he said and gave me his condolences and walked away. I sat down and let it all sink in. Why Carter? What kind of rabbied animal would kill my firend?

"Who's Carter?" Elena asked and when she saw me she was by my side and holding me. I got up a few minutes later and said, "I need a drink."

Elena shook her head and said, "Come on there is a party tonight and since its Friday you can get drunk if you want."

I looked at her and finally shook my head in agreement. I walked away and to my next class. Afraid I 'd cry. I walked to a seat in the back of the room and sat down with my head in my hands.

I let the rest of my classes go by quickly ignoring the teachers when being cslled on. Right now I was depressed. I haven't seen Stefan since lunch he somehow escaped from this hell hole. When the last bell rang I was out first running to my locker to grab my helmet. I pulled it on and ran out of the school and toward my bike when I got there it had washable spray paint on it that said payback is a bitch. I turned to see tyler snickering. I grabbed a bottle of water from a girls hands twisted the cap off and dumped it on the bike and showed him he failed when it came right off my bike.

I laughed and turned on my bike. I hopped on and weelied out of the pariking lot. Wheelies were my signature mark I always did them leaving a parking lot. I got home in the matter of minutes.

I tuned off the bike put the kick stand up and raninside leaving the door open behind me I ran into the kitchen and went for the fridge there were beers in there so I grabbed one and opened it.I chugged half of it down until I heard Elena s car pull so I ran for my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I walked over to my bed and sat down sipping out of the beer bottle.

I heard Elena calling my name and banning on my door but I ignored her and let some tears fall. I took sips fromt the bottle. Experiencing grief was my weakness.

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews I love them and I love all the story alerts guys thanks!


	3. Animal Attack

Chapter Three:

I sat there on my bed and though to myself what a screw up I was. Carter my best friend at the academy. My only friend.

I mostly liked him because he reminded me a lot of Elena which made it easier to take to him. He had her humor her smart abilities. I got up and walked back and forth in my room. I threw the bottle at the wall. Elena pounded even harder on the door and became panicked.

I yelled, "Leave me alone!"

She quite after a half an hour later and retreated to her room. The party started at six it was five now. I canged my black DC's for my multicolored ones. I loved my DC's.

I brushed my teeth and hair twice to get my mind off my dead friend. I walked back out to my mirror and put on mascara eyeliner and silver eye shadow. I unlocked my door and looked at he time it was five ten. I walked over ot my bed and thought about Carter. He and I would go to the movies whenever the oager wasn't looking. We would sneak out of our dorm room's at night and watch the stars.

We did'nt worry about anything more going on between us once he told me he was gay. But I accepted him for what his life style was. He hated my bike like elena does. He always called it a death tarpon two wheels. I would always laugh at him.

There wa a knock on my door. Elena walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me placing a hand on mine.

"About what? What's there to say?" I said harshly looking at her.

"About your friend Carter," she said trying to get me to talk.

"Come on Jade. Say something emotional," Elena said giving me a nuge. I turned my head and looked at her and, "Something emotional."

"Jade come on I'm serious," Elena said nugging me again.

"So am I," I said with a serious tone.

"Fine shut down," she said getting off the bed.

"He was my best friend," I said before she walked out the door. She turned and looked at me.

"I was friends with Carter because he rminded me of you," I aid getting up in front of her. She gave me a look that said don't go there.

"He was there for mewhen you weren't," I said giving her a sad smile. She looked at me confused.

"While you were here playing your role as perfect daughter doing what you were told I had to live with the breakups of boyfriends through Carter. But you wouldn't know that would you. You had Matt following you like a lost puppy promising him forever. I never had that. And what do you do, You turn your back on him completely," I sid walking out of the room and grabbing my helmet. I walked to Jeremys room leaving Elena shocked in my room. I knocked on his door he opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey you want ride to the party?" I asked seeing he was sober for now. He smiled and said, "Yea that'll be cool."

"Let's go then," I said walking down the stairs. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and walked out the door with eremy right bein. I handed him the helmet and waited till he put it on. I got on the bike and turned it on. I waited for him to get on and kicked the stand up and speed off toward the party.

He hopped off the bike once I stoped and threw me the helmet. He ran over to Vicki and the other Junckies. I sighed and got off the bike. And turned it off. I left the helmet and put my key in my pocket.

My phone rang I pulled it out to see Carters name on the screen. I felt my heart skip beats I answered and said, "Carter?"

There was no answer the number hung up and I got a picture text. I took a deep breath and before I could open it Bonnie walked over.

She held an empty bottle and was smiling. I smiled back at her when she was close enough.

"Hey," I said she smiled and said, "Hey"

"How's grams?" I asked trying to brak the silence.

"Still crazy. She said I could see people's fortune by touching them and consintraiting," she said with a weird look on her face. I lughed at her expression. I held out my hand and when her finger's brushed my sking skhe froze. Her gaze far away.

"Bonnie?" I asked worriedly, but she came too and shook heread and said, "Sorry. I'm thirsty are you. I'll go get us drinks."

With that she left in a hurry. When I turned back around I came face to face with Tyler. I let out a groan. He smiled evily.

"Go away," I said with a bored tone. He smelt of alcohol badly. He grabbed my arm tightly and slurred, "Make me."

I went to pull away but he gripped me tighter and held both my arms.

"LET GO YOUR HURTING ME!" I yelled at him. He only laughed. I heard footsteps running toward us and I saw Jeremy and Stefan.

"Tyler let her go!" Stefan yelled, but Tyler pulled me back to him twisting my arm painfully. I let out a yelp.

"I told you to watch your back Gilbert," Tyler whispered in my ear. I let out deep breathes. I gripped my hand on his arm and flung him over me. He landed on his back. He looked like the breathe was knowcked out of him. I walked to him side and said, "Don't try to insult me again."

We walked away from him. I was rubbing my arm because stinging from the twisting hadn't gone away yet. Stefan grabbed my hand and lead me over to the fire. We sat on tree logs whild he examined my arm.

"You may want to get that checked out. I think he twisted a muscle," Stefan said with a sad smile.

"Yes doctor Salvatore," I teased. He smiled at me and got up and helped my up with him.

I saw Elena looking at us with an odd glare.

"Hey I know you've just met her but I know you and Elena are good for eachother. She's really really into you," I said with a smileI pushed him in her direction and watched as he made his way over to her. I smiled and walked over to get a beer. I saw Vicki walk into the woods so I decided to follow her so I could ask her more cigertes. And to to back away from Jeremy.

When I got in the woods I heard screaming I ran toward it, but when I reached the spot it was silent. Illoked all around me to see fog. I heard the cowing of a crow. It seemed like the one from last night. I smiled and put my hands on my hips and looked at it sitting on a tree branch. And said to the bird, "I'm starting to think that your stalking me now."

It just cawed and flapped its winds. I walked over to it and held out a hand showing I ment no harm. He looked like he trusted me so I reached out and pet him. He felt so soft and pure underneath my touch. I shivered with excitement. The bird flew over to my shoulder and cawed when settled down. I laughed and said, "Such a a smart crow."

IThe bird jumped off my shoulder and flew off which brought me back to the task at mind Vicki. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to find Jeremy and Elena walking this way. Elena looked pissed and Jeremy looked annoyed. When they saw me they stopped. I smiled and turned to walk but triped over the log coming face to face with Vicki.

"Oh my god Vicki?" I said I toched her wound on her neck her eyes shot open and sucked in a deep breathe. I picked her up and started to carry her but Jeremy was right in front of me taking her out of my arms. Hee must have a crush on her or wors *shudder* love her. I hated love. I didn't want to think anything else of it at the moment so I took of my jacket and them my shirt leaving me in my bra. I put back on my jacket and zipped it up. I put the shirt up against the wound and we began running back to the party. I felt like we were being watched. When I looked over my back I could have sworn I saw a human figure move behind a tree.

"Help! Please someone!" I heard Elena yelling in a panicked tone. When we reached the someone had there phine on with nine one one. Matt ran through the crowd when heard it was his sister. Jeremy placed her on the picnic table. I looked over to see Stefan his eyes went from the Vicki to my eyes. From the look on his face he knew who did this. He started to back away.

I heard the siren in the distance. I looked over to see the shadow again. I shook my head and thought I had to many drinks and then I remembered I hadn't had any. Okay that's it I'm done. I am officaly crazy.

Elena looked at me and became concereened. I took her hand and dragged her away from the table.

"What's going on Jade?" she asked confused I started pacing.

"Did Stefan do anything weird tonight?" I asked her. My mindwas racing. The marks on Vickys neck were no animal they looked human but had two deeper holes in the mark.

"No. Well-" she said quickly but then she sounded like she was thinking.  
>"Elena what happened tell me. I need to know," I told her shaking her shoulders. She looked scared of me right now.<p>

"His eye changed, but he said he had something in his eye. The lighting was poor so I'm not to sure," she said tyring to dismiss it. Stefan eyes changed, he couldn't stand the sight or maybe smell of blood, the bite marks human but not quit. I needed to think. I had to get a drink. I turned to Bonnie and Caroline seeing Caroline clearly distraught about being turned down by someone and Bonnie trying to consol her.

I walked over to them and with a small smile said, "Hey."

Caroline looked up at me and looked angered.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped clearly drunk. I only smirked bigger at this.

"Come to see why me friend is angered and miserable. And I from telling of your drunken estte your gonna cry in ten seconds," I said with a smile counting down in my head mentally. I winked at Bonnie and when I got to one I pulled Caroline into a hug. And she started crying.

"Am I not good enough to date?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Was that rhetorical?" I aaked looking at Bonnie who smiled.

"Shut up," Caroline laughed she pulled back and whipped away her tears.

"Do guys want to go to the grill? Have a cup of coffee?" I asked them. They both smiled and nodded. I walked over to my bike and put on my helmet. I turned on my bike and kicked up my kick stand and rode to wear Bonnie and Caroline were getting onto Bonnie's car. I waited for them to get there seat belts on and pull out of the parking space. I put down the shield and rode next there car until we reached the grill.

When we got inside they walked to a booth while I went to go get us coffee. When I turned with hot coffe I nearly walked into a someone. Not just anyone but the guy who was looking at me at the gas station that I flipped off.

"Sorry," I muttered before trying to walk past him, but he side steped in front of me.

"Who are you fooling Katherine," he said in a tone that caught me completely off guard.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person I'm J-" I started to say but I was cut off by Stefan who walked up to us and said, "Jade what are you doing here?"  
>"Trying to get back to my friends but I ran into… I sorry wahts your name?" I asked turning to the guy with Icy blue eyes you could get lost in. Dark raven hair that I want to feel. Black leather jack, Black shirt pants and DC's. A man with my taste of clothing.<p>

"Damon. Damon Salvatore," He said in a sweeter tone than before he took a coffee my left hand and used his other hand to take it in his and kiss my hand.

"Sorry didn't know the 1800's came back to civilization. Do that again and you will go home with Stefan with a broken nose or black eye," I said snatching the coffee back. I turned to a smiling Stefan.

"You on the other hand are my brother from another mother. How did it go with elena tonight? Jugding by the way Caroline has been wwatching us talking since you walked in I'd saw very well," I said smiling at him. He looked over toward Caroline and saw haw she was giving him a glare filled with hatred. She looked over to me and I shot her a dirty look for giving my amigo a dirty look. She bowed her head like a puppy being punished. I looked at Stefan and samiled saying, "I should be seeing a lot of you around right?"

"Well it depends if your sister will sill like me after disappearing like that tonight," he said with a sad tone. I laughed and asked, "Yea what was that tonight you looked like you knew what happened? But you also looked terrified of blood."

"Yea blood makes me irey," he said with strange tone. I laughed and said, "Baby. I don't mind the sight or smell of it."

He looked at me like I said something he was hopping not to hear. I looked at him and said, "You know it has a coppery smell to it."

He looked relifed but stiffened when when Damon said, "I love blood. Can't live with out it."

I ignored him and said, "Didn't ask you."

I saw Stefan smile out the corner of my eye and said, "Well I'll see you later. Care will kill me if I bring her back a cold coffee."

"You know you wouldn't let her hit you," Stefan said with a knowing look. I elbowed him friendly and left to go back to my friends.

"What did he want?" Caroline interrogated before I even sat down.

"MYFOB!" I yelled at her. She looked at me confused. I sighed and said, "What does F satnd for Care think hard but try not to hurt yourself."

"Why are you such a Bitch?" She yelled at me. I looked stuned. She never ever called me a Bitch.

"Excuse me?" I said regaining my awesomeness.

"Ever since your parents deid you have been the worst friend ever. You are selfish! They were coming to see you and deid while crossing on the brige coming to see you!" she yelled at me.

"You left Tyler here and he ended up turning from a nice sweet guy to a an ass, because of you! Funny how everything bad happens when your around," she said out of breath. I felt tears stinging my eye's. I got up and said, "Fuck you!"

With that I ran out of the Grill with tears in my eyes. I started my bike and put on my helmet. I kicked up the stand and headed toward the ceremtary. I had to look at the graves.

I raced down the streets and came to a hault. It was around one in the morning the gates were closed. I got off my bike and turned it off leaving the kickstand up. I threw my helmet to the ground and rantoward the fence. I climbed over it successfully and ran over to the graves.

Jonathan and Miranda Gilbert. I fell to my knees and cried. I stopped until sunrise. I knew I would have to leave before I was caught. I got up and duted off mmy pants.

"Love you," I whispered to the graves. I ran back toward the entrance and climed the fence from it still being closed. I landed on my feet picked up my helmet put it on and turned on my bike and kicked up my kick stand. I headed home knowing I would have to explain but wouldn't. I rode my bike to the back of the house were my room was. Thank god for the tree by my window. I turned my bike off kicked up my stand and put my keys in my pocket.

I needed sleep. I was exhausted. I was angry. I was hurt. I was a mess. I climbed up the tree siting on the branchoutside my window I tried to lif my unlocked window but winced in pain. My left arm stll hurt from when Tyler twisted it. I was stupid to think of ever dating him.

I used all my strength to lift it with my right and succeded. I climbed in one handed but failed falling on my face to carpet in my room. I groaned and dragged my body to my bed. I kicked off my shoes and hoisted myself on my bed. I landed face first in the pillow and fell asleep.


	4. Dinner and a Nightmare

Chapter Four:

I awoke at four in the afternoon feeling a hell of a lot better. I got up out of bed and walked downstairs to see Elena walking in with groceries. I gave her a half Morning smile even though it was lat afternoon.

She smiled at me and said, "She's alive."

"Ha funny I said the same thing to your dead hamster," I said laughing at her sad expression. She walked in the kitchen while I followed right behind her asking, "What's this for?"

"Well Bonnie dosent feel comfortable with Stefan so I have decided to have a dinner thingy," she said sighing while running a hand threw her hair.

"Well have fun," I said about to walk into the living room.

"Where do you think your going your eating at this thing too," she said. I sunk my soulder and said, "I don't wanna."

She laughed and said, "But your goin to because you love me."

"Well-" I acted like I didn't and she seemed to buy because she pouted.

"Kidding. I'm kidding I said walking to my twin and hugging her.

"Ok spill it I know you want something from me other wise you would have told me to bug off," I told her. She seemed shocked that I caught her through her façade. I smiled at her.

"I need you to cook. My mind is everywhere else but where it needs to be and I am afraid of burning anything," she admitted. I laughed at her.

"What do I need to cook tonight?"

"Um, Chicken Parmesan with spegetti," she said looking as if in a daze.

"You have got to be kidding me. That the simplest meal ever and you cant even cook it?"

"I told you my mind is everywhere," she said with a shrug of her sholders.

"How long do I have?" I asked her looking at the clock seeing it was now five.

"Five thirty," she said with a short smile. I looked at her and saw that pleading look.

"Fine, get out. You're a distraction to my wsome cooking skills," I said kicking her butt as she walked out and into the other room.

I dumped the contens from the bag on the counter.

I took out a pot and boiled water for the past putting a little canola oil in it. I took out the cutting board to cut the chick breast and get the rest of the bad stuff off of it. I took out a glass bowl and poured bread crumds in it. I took the cut chiken and started to bread them. I left them there so I could poor the pasta into the boiling water. I took a wodden spoon and stired the pot. I put the spoon on the counter and went back to the chicken. I took out a pan and put the chicken on it . I turned around to grab the chees finding Aunt Jenna looking at me curiously. I gave her a blank stair before grabbing the cheese and turning back to my cooking. I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I heard elena jumping up and racing to the door.

The phone started to ring. I rached over and grabed it pressing send and placing it between my ear and my shoulder. While I sprinkled the cheese on.

"Hello?" I said into the reciver.

"Jade?" Caroline voice came from the other side of the phone.

"What!" I snapped into the phone.

"Damon and I were wandering if you would come out and hang at the grill with us," she said in some sort of monotone voice.

"I would rather stab myself a thousand times than see you again," I said before hanging up the phone. I put the chicken in the oven on speed back. I turned back to the pasta and stired it again.

About five minutes later there was another knok on the door. Elena answered it and invited the person in. The person at the door before was a friend of Jennas who came to take her out to a movie. It was friend night as she would call it.

The pasta was finished so I strained it in the sink and put it back it the pot buttering and salting it. The cheken was done too so I pulled it out.

I grabbed four plates and filled them nicely like a chef. I walked out of the kitchen to see everyone had made it.

"Dinner's ready I said to them they made there way to the dinner where Elena had lit candles and set the silverwear out. I brought in the food and gave everyone there meal. I sat next to Bonnie while Elena and Stefan sat next to each other.

I shovled food into my mouth being starving from having skipped out on breakfast and lunch.

"Bonnie tell Stefan about your witchy history," I said when I finished eating.

She glared at me like I said the worst thing in the world. Elena turned to Stefan and told boring stuff about Bonnie being a witch. Stefan and Bonnie warmed up to eachother immediately once Stefan used his knowledge on history. I tuned them out being so bored I could've sworn I started to drool.

While everyone else was finishing up on there meal the door bell rang. Elena started to get up but I held out my hand and said, "I got it. Enjoy the delicious meal I cooked for you."

I got up quickly and ran to the door. When I opened It though I instantly regretted it. There in front of my eyes stood Damon and Caroline.

"Some nerve you have showing up on my doorstep Forbes," I said death glaring her. She held out a cake in front of me and said, "Brought you a cake."

"And that's supposed to keep me from getting even how?" I asked her curiously. Damon looked at me with want in his eyes.

"And you stalker perv what you want?" I asked him looking him the eyes.

"To be friends," he said with a fake honest voice. I was about to make retort but Stefan cut me off saying what are you doing here Damon?"

"Hello to too brother," he said with a smile. Elena walked up to us and said, "What's taking so long?"

She looked up and said, "Hi guys come on in the more the merrier."

Stefan was about to upject but I did before him returning the favoir saying, "How about we don't let a Hypocrit Bitch and a Stalker per ass in the house."

I looked at Damon the whol time whole only smiled.

"Jade manners!" She scowlded me.

"I lost those a long time ago and you know it," I barked at her. She flinched.

"You want to know what let the psycho and drama queen into the house. But don't crying to me when you wan them out," I said heading to the kitchen. I walked to the fried and pulled out a beer. I wisted the cap off and threw it at the wall. I walked down the hall and toward the stairs. I cugged some of my beer.

"Where are you going?" I heard Elena's voice.

"To my room were backstabbing bitches and man whores aren't allowd," I said turning to the stairs.

"Says the girl who caused her parents death," I heard caroline mutter. I stopped midstep and turned toward her slowly. I looked at her and saw as she glupped.

I walked towards the living room and said, "Say the manipulative Drama queen who throws her self at the man whore of the town. Says the girls who doesn't have ANY FRIENDS. Say's the girl who doesn't give a scratch for anyone but herself. Says the girls whos father left her to be gay to get away from her! Says the girl who lost her virginity at the age of fifteen!"

I got louder with each word. Every word like a dagger going through her.

"It's not nice to point figer at somebody and say hurtful thing but you don't give a shit!" I yelled at her

"Some friend you are," I added before turning again. I finished off my bottle and threw it at the wall. I had anger build up in me I needed to release. Where was Tyler when you needed him.

I turned and faced Elena Stefan and Bonnie and said, "Sorry to have ruined the fun, but I'mgoing to jump of a cliff now."

I grabbed my leather jacket off the back o the couch and went to open the door but iit was shut immediately after by a strong hand. I turned to see Damon. He looked at me with a sad face. Elena ran over to me and brought me into a hug banishing all suicidal thoughts from my mind.

I closed my eyes for once and gave into crying. I knew everyone was watching me. They were judging me. The tough Jade broke down crying like a baby.

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and them I smelled strawberry shampoo and I new it was Bonnie. Another pair soon wrapped around me and I knew it was Caroline. And another I looked up to see blue eye looking back. Then another which was most likely Stefan.

I was squeezed into a tight hug.

"Guys your gonna kill me from the lack of oxgen I wheezed for air. They laughed and let go. I stifled a yawn and said, "Leave the dishes for Jeremy. I call sleepover in my room. Girls only!"

I looked at Damon thinking he was about the hottest guy I laid eyes on. I ran up stairs and went into my room before closing it I yelled, "When I mean sleepover I mean you come in my room and sleep no staying up without me I am exhausted tonight."

I ran over to my bed and waited. There was knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled thinking it was Bonnie or Elena, but to my surprise it was Damon who stood in the door way. I got up and ran over to he door to block him but he was in my room in the mater of seconds.

"So I heard you lost a little friend of yours earlier," he said taking MR. Bone, my stuffed animal dog and messing with it. I grabbed it out of hands and crossed my armsover my chest.

"Yea and you care why?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't," he replied simply. It felt like someone gutted my stomach.

"Listen if your hear to insult me I'm in no mood. I have lost a close friend who I counted like a brother. So there is the door," I said moving to the side feeling instantly angered by his cruel statements. He flashed his signature smirk.

Wlaked towards the door and said, "I have been invited in."

And then walked down the hall and the steps. What does he mean hes been invited in?

Creeper I said to myelf. I decided on a shower. When I got out I found Elena being the only one in my room. She gave me a warm smile and said, "Bonnie dad said she couldn't and Caroline refused, so its just me and you."

"Cool, but you are sleeping on the floor," I said with a smirk. She scowled and I held up my hands innocently.

"Fine you sleep in my bed just this once. I have to get dressed still so ah close your eyes our die in the pillow," She turned her head in the pillow and waited till I finished. I turned off the light opened the window letting in the cool breeze and crawled in bed with her.

"So," I yawned and continued, "what's on the agenda this week?"

"Tomarrow will be the school car wash and-" she said I blanched out the rest thinking about damon and what he ment about being invited in. And then I remember Elena said just now shool car wash.

"SO were raising money fo the school tomarrow," I said yawnig again. She replied yes and the rest blurred as I fell asleep while went on and on.

Dream:

I was in the grave yard walking past the tombstones. I had the eiry feeling someone was watching me. I look at the trees that almost touched to grave yard and saw a shadow of a man diapear in to the shadow.

I walked a little more. I heard a crunch come from behind me but when I snapped my head around I saw nothing but tomb stones. It was getting darker out the moon being my only light.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't walk to the exit of the cemetery. I began to run in fright. I heard cawing and then stopped running all together. I looked in front of me to the left the scarcrow from yesterday. I smiled and walked over to it. But when I saw it sitting on a tomb Stone with fresh blood smeared on it I was filled with horror. I look to see the feet were dragged. I ran following the tracks. It went all the way into the woods.

When the track stop I found a girl with head facing downi ran over to the body and rolled it over. I came face to face with Elena. She had the same wound on her neck like Vicki. I shook her, but she made no movement what so ever. I started crying. I held Elena close to me and rocked back and forth.

The wind felt like it had picked up. I looked up and there stood Damon an Stefan as if in a trance. They looked at me and came closer. I got up with Elena in my arms and walked backwards. Before I could blink my eyes Stefan was in fron of me Nd threw Elena out of my arms.

I watched as her body landed with a loud thump. I screamed, "What are you doing?"

He just mocked a grin at me and stepped closer to me. I backed up in to a tree. I looked down and saw a stick. I grabbed it. What ever was going on they must have killed Elena. He pressed me against the tree and moved my head to the side. To bare my neck before anything could happen I stabbed him with the stick. He groaned and dropped to one knee in pain.

I knew this was my open window so I ran. I was running and running deeper into the woods but I knew as long as I was far away from them I would be happy. There was a rush of wind that past me. I slammed into a hard black shirted chest. Damon.

He was staring at me curiously and said, "I love it when my meals more blood pump."

I held out a hand and said, "Damon it's me Jade. Stop whateveryou are doing."

He looked spaced for a moment and then moved closer to me. What I didn't expect was him to kiss me, but he did. He held my hand against his chest and kissed me frantically.

What was happening. Was this what Stefan was going to do? I had tears running down my face to how tender and sweet the kiss was.

What happened next surprised me even more. I felt a sharp pain in my neck while Damon was kissing me. I felt Damon pull back. I felt weaker each minute. The pain never stopping. I screamed in pain. I felt my body being dryed of blood. I looked back at Damon to see his eyes turned black and cobwebs of vains grew underneath them.

"Damon?" I said but before I could blink before I could move he lunged at me.


	5. Carwash and Vampires?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far an I absolutely love the alerts and favorates I'm getting! Thanks guys you are the best! In my story Stefan has a witch on his side so in this chapter obviously Damon will be locked up. He had the whitch speed up the process though so enjoy!

I awoke screaming. I was dripping in sweat. I looked over to Elena who was awake and scared. I left out deep brathes and whipped a hand over my face. I got up from bed and took my towel with me I also grabbed extra clothes. I hopped into the shower resting my hand on the wall and letting the cool water calm me down. Once I was out I put on the bathing suit that I decided only to wear the top an then underwear and short shorts. I threw a top over it and headed out. I glanced at the clock and it said seven am the car wash doent start till nine.

I sighed and walked out of the room with Elena in tow. She stalked me till I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I twisted the cap and chugged it. When I finished the beer I went for another but Elena slapped my hand away and said, " You are not getting drunk right before the car wash."

I slapped her arm and said, "Watch me."

I grabbed two beers and twisted the cap off. I ran into the living room with Elena chasing me I downed the next bottle in seconds and let it fall to the floor. I twisted the cap off the next one running out the front door. I ran all over the front yard with Elena chasing me. I took a couple of sips and when we heard a car pull up Elena stopped to stare, me on the other hand I couldn't care less. I need to get thoughs painfully and dreadfull dreams out of my head. So I'm doing what I think cure it. Getting drunk.

I downed the last bottle and threw the bottle in the street. Now I need a smoke. I turned to see Elena talking to Stefan both of hem staring at me. I watched them as I went back into the house and up to Jeremys room. I knocked on the door and no answer. I walked in to see his cigerettes poping out of his front pocket of his jeans that were laining on the chair. While he was laying in bed with his eyes closed and his head phones on. I ran over to his cigeretes and grabbed them. I took the lighter as well. I had cigerete hagging in my mouth and when I was about to turn to go down stairs I saw Elena and Stefan waiting for me.

"rut ro," I said looking them in the eyes.

"Jade what was in your dream last night?" Elena asked me. My eyes quickly flicked to him and remembered how he was in some kind of daze and when he threw Eelnas lifeless body to the ground. I didn't know what to say so I ran. I ran towards my room and locked my door grabbing my bike keys and hopping out the window. I swung from branch to branch like a monkey trying to escape the predator.

I reached the ground and ran throwing my helmet on and putting my keys in the egnition and kicking up the brake in less than fourteen seconds. With that I rammed on the gear and zipped out of the backyark and to the front of the house. I saw Elena and Stefan running out when the heard my motorcycle. They gave me a look filled with worry and concern. I speed off down the street and down to the turnpike.

"Jade," I heard Stefan's voice come from next to me. My head snapped to the side to see nothing. Suddenly I lost control of my bike and it turned to the side flipping over with me on it. I fell of the bike after the third spin. I heard cracking from the pressure of the bike and twisting in odd directions.

I rolled several times on the road and came to a halt. I raised my hands to take offmy helmet. Thankgod for no broken arms. Once I had my Helmet off I glanced down at the rest of my body. MY leg was broken by the looks of the being out of place. I had to have dislocated my shoulder adnI regretted everymove I had to make. I tried to sit up but I cried out in pain. A couple of ribs had to be broken as well.

I gently made my way to my pocket that held my phone I was gasping in pain. I hit speed dial and it was picked up after the second ring, "Jade were are you?"

It was Elena she sounded panicked. I hadn't relized that I was crying until I said, "Put Stefan on."

"Jade are you okay? Whats wrong?" she said in a panicking voice. I hung up. I didn't want Elena to worry. Right after I hung up though my phone started buzzing. I hit send and weakly said, "Hello?"

"Jade I am almost there. I can smell your blood all over the place are you okay?" he asked with a worried tone.

"If I was I wouldn't be asking for you now would I?" I retorted I chuckled. I bent me head to the side because the pain was getting to me. It was becoming more and more unbearable. I coughed and this time blood came up. I was horrified by what was happening. I felt a rush off wind settle by me in an instint.

"Jade! Stay with me Jade! Jade!" I heard him yell but I dozed off drifinting in darkness. I felt his wrist come to my mouth something with a sweet but coper taste to it. I relized he was feeding me his blood.

I tried to pull away but then I relized it was healing me. My bones stiched themselves back together my cut healing. My strength returning. I looked up at Stefan and brought him into a brother sister hug and cried. Yes me Jade the big tough girl who hits men and girls for bull crapping me, cried on a friends shoulder for being scared of dying.

He lifted me up and carried me back to the house. HTaat was my goodbye to my totaled bike. When we reached the house he zipped me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I sat on the bed looking any where but him my thoughts were consumed totally by how we got here so fast and what was happeing. How did I heal so fast?

"Jade look at me," he said softly kneeling in fornt of me so he could be at eye level. His eyes dialated and he said in a monotone voice once I looked him the eyes, "You will forget that I saved you. You will forget that I gave you my blood to heal. You will forget that you were in an accident. You will say that you went to the bar and got drunk."

I repeated everything he said like a robot, like he was my master. There was footsteps racing up to my room. I blinked several times and looked around to find myself in my room. I have no idea to as how I got here btu I decided to blame it on myself because I am the type of person to get drunk so I shrugged it off. My door was flown open by a very frustraited Elena.

"Where the heck were you?" she demanded rushing up to me and slapping my arm. I flinched at it and rubbed my arm. I though about it for a moment.

"I was at the bar getting drunk like usual you," I said casually. I got up and streached I have the worst headache in the world. Stupid hangovers, but how could I have a hangover so quickly. Once again not concerning it I shrugged it off.

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me out my room.

"Wait I want to change my shirt," I said glancing down at the blood. She finally too in my appearance and gasped.

"What did you do beat the crap out of a girl at the bar," she said sarcastically. I grinned at the thought and said, "I might have."

She scoffed and said, "Well hurry up we'll be late."

I did as she said and changed my shorts for and another pair of short denim ones with out blood might I add. I then exchanged my cut bloody t shirt for a see threw whit one. I through on stiletos to complete the hooker look and walked out. When Elena saw me she rolled her eyes.

"What? At least you have a boyfriend you can flaunt personaly to. I have to do it publicaly," I sadi rushing her out the door with my leather jacket and sunglasses on.

We took Elenas car because my head ache was too big to even think about trying to ride my bike.

When we got there Elena rushed over to Stefan and kissed him. He looked over her shoulder and at me giving me this concerened worried look. I shrugged it off when Caroline came into view.

"Hey Care," I greeted her with a smirk. She crossed her arms and said, "And you have your shirt on because…"

"To piss you off duh," I retorted. Caroline huffed and walked away. I laughed and took off my jacket and threw it in the tree hanging my glasses in the pocket and slipped off my shirt. Every guy was looking at me. I always did love the attention of the crowd. I had a trampstamp that had a heart with a devils tail curling and then pointing down. It was red. I had one that was always hidden by my tattoo that had my parents initials.

The guys whistled at me. I laughed and walked over to Elena and said, "Watch the pro make money."

I took a ssponge in my hand and bent over showing off my toned butt. I washed the car leaning against it on purpose. I turned to see Elena rolling her eyes.

"Come on Lena show Stefan how sexy you are," I said walking up to Stefan and placing a hand on his shoulder and looked at elena and said, "Or I will."

She gave me the death glare but before she could make a remark Caroline rushed over to me and Elena and said, "Elena go watch the register please, I need to borrow your sister to get more supplies from the closet."

Elena sighed and walked away. I laughed and gave Stefan a pat on the shoulder before following Carone to the Suply closet.

When we got there she stood in front of the door not moving. I waved a hand in fornt of her frozen face and said, "Caroline remember the supplies."

She completely blew me off and turned on her heal and ran.

What the heak was wrong with her? I took off my heals and tossed them to the side and ran after her. I was faster than she was so I caught up to her in seconds. God I loved to run. I loved doing flips and handstands.

"Caroline what are you doing were supposed to be getting supplies not running," I said as we ran down the abandoned road.

She didn't reply she just kept running. I followed her my gut telling me if I didn't I would regret it. We ran until we got to an almost matine sized building. I looked at the old stone structure and it was beautiful. Caroline ran up the front steps and tried to open the door but it was locked.

She jumped off the steps and walked around the back to find glass doors lined up to show the view of the wood. She tried two pairs of doors until she found one that opened and walked in.

"Caroline!" I yelled after her but it was like talking to a wall. I had chills running through my skin getting goose bones. I followed after her and saw her hair just as she slipped down an staircase. The interior screamed heritage and old fashioned. Clearly Stefans taste. The furniture in which looked like the living room was the only thing updated. I ran towards the stairs and climbed down it.

"Caroline!" I called to her. I heard talking to someone in the distance.

"You bit me," she said with a confused but certain voice.

"And you liked the door," I heard a raspy voice say. I followed the voices to come in front of Caoline standing infront of a cell. I walked over slowly to see Caroline opening the door when the latch was opened the door started to swing open. A man from what seemed had come from another entrance to the cellar ran and tried to slam the door shut, but something on the otherside was stronger.

"Run!" He yelled at Caroline she stood still for a moment until I yelled, "Caroline!"

Sh saw me and ran towards me. I looked back to see Damon slam the cellar door open and snaping the mans neck. He threw the body to the floor. His gaze was dark like he was hungry. I turned and ran instantly. I heard him running aafter me. About halfway up the stairs he grabbed my ankle but I shook it off and continued to run. It was like a nightmare when it seems like it takes forever to get to the exit, but than I remember I have no clue on where I'm going. I saw more stairs and ran up them. I saw Damon turn up the steps after me. I felt tears run down my face. I was so scared I was going to die. I finally rached a door and tried the handle but when I twisted the knob it wouldn't open. I ran to the next on but gave up after the third locked door. I ran down the hall to come to a dead end. He reached out and grabbed my neck. I was scared and I knew he could tell because he looked amused.

This was the dream all over again but this time for real all he needs to be is a vampire and Elena needs to be here.

He looked me in the eye and than as if he relized who I was he let go. I backed away from him and had my back agains the window.I closed my eyes because my nightmare was imprinted into my mind. I was scared to think the possibilities. I needed to get away from here and fast.

I looked up to see he was deep in thought and took that as me chance to get away. I darted around him and ran back the way I came. I ran down the Stairs and to what seemed like the front door. I had the door unlocked and a foot open when it was slammed shut by Damon's hand again.

"Where do you think your going?" he said in a unrecognizable tone. I rested my head on the door and let a few tears fall. I was now a prisoner. And yes me Jade Gilbert the Strong tough sister was scared to death by Damon who could possibly be a vampire.


	6. Captive and Broken promises

Damon now had me captive all the doors are locked believe me I have tried all of them. The widows were practily glued.

I slumped on the chair in exauhstion. Damon walked in with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong beautiful. Bored already?" He asked grabbing a glass and filling it with bourbon.

I refused to reply and looked away from him and ignored him. He sighed and sadi to me, "Really your gonna give me Damon Salvatore the silent treatment."

I still ignored him and closed my eyes. I felt myself being picked up. When I opened my eyes I was hanging upside down a story high. I look down to see the furniture and the tables. When I looked up I saw Damon holding me by one ankle. I had the erge to talk to him but I desided not to.

"I will bring you back over the edge if you talk to me," Damon said. I shook my head no and crossed my arms. Damon sighed and said, "I didn't want to have to do this but…"

Before I could register what he ment I felt him release my ankle and the next thing I know is that I'm falling.

I let out a bellowing scream and yelled, "Damon!"

I closed my eyes and a second later felt secure arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Damon smirking at me. I felt my eyes water. I was afraid of heights. I had this one encounter with Carter… I fell tfifteen feet. I broke my arm and two ribs due to landing on rocks.

Damon put me down the smirk slipping slowly away when he relized he had upset me. I tugged myself free from his hold and walked out of the room to the library. I sat by the window and gazed at the wild flowers and trees.

I felt someone standing behind me and said, "I'm fine. Just never been a real fan of heights."

I knew it was Damon. HE asked me, "Whys that?"

I sighed and said, "Six months after my parents death me and my friend Carter went on a hike. He told me it would help clear my mind and he was right. We were half way to the tallest hillin our area it's about thirty feet. I slipped and plumted fifteen. I broke my arm and two ribs. Carter was by my side the whole time while we waited for the EMT's to come. Carter took care of me. He was the only one I let in besides Elena. HE reminded of me of her."

"Wait whos Carter?" he asked sitting next to me. The windows were tinted or so he has told me.

"He WAS a very close friend from my old school. He died of an animal attack two days ago," I said tearing up again.

"Jade I'm so sorry but its better to move on than to wallow in sadness, " He said whipping away and escaped tear. I noded and before I knew it we were moving closer together. I hopped up instantly and said, "I uh need to go uh to the bathroom yes the bathroom."

I ran out of the room up the stairs and when I found it I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I checked my pockets and found my phone. I pulled it out and sighed with relief that I still got signal. I dialed Stefans number.

He didn't pick up til the fourth ring.

"Hello"

"Stefan-"

"Jade where are you I saw you run after Caroline but you never came back."

"Stefan I'm at the boarding house. Stefan Damon he got out. He killed Zack… Stefan Im scared," I sniffled into the phone. I heard a crack and before I knew it Damon was in the bathroom and holding my phone.

"Hello Brother" Damon said into the phone giving me a damon glare. I ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway I hid in a room and locked the door slidding under the bed quickly.

I heard knuckles banging on the wall. I knew he was taunting me. I felt my heat start to grow more rapid.

I heard the door I locked twist and heard damon say, "Tut tut tut. Jade I know your in there. I can here your heart beat. I can smell your sweet blood."

I closed my eyes. I heard another crack and the door silently open. I saw two nike sneakers walk toward the bed. I held my breath and waited. The feet quickly disapeered and the door closed again. I sighed with reilf and slid out from under the bed. He's gone.

I turned around and let out a terrifying scream. I turned and rushed to the door. But a hand reached out and stoped me from opening it.

"Why do you have to keep running from me. It's like One minute were down stairs getting aquaited and the next you come upstairs and call my brother for help," Damon said. His hot breath hitting my neck. I felt him brush the hair away from my neck. The next thing that shocked me was that he kissed my neck.

He turned me so I was facing him. I felt my breath caught in my throat when I stared into his thrilling but daring blue eyes. He leaned forward adn kissed me. His lips were tender but passionate. Before I could help myself I felt my arms wrap around his neck.

Deepening the kiss I felt my knees almost give in but he caught me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled away to catch me breath and felt him kiss my neck and down my neck line.

"Damon," I said as I felt his hand go up my shirt I pushed him away and said, "I can't."

Damon looked at me and asked, "Why?"

"I haven't you know," I said to him and then it finally clicked. He laughed and said, "Really?"

"No not really but the first time wasn't because I wanted to," I said looking down. He looked at me and said, "Someone forced you."

I looked out the window and saw that the sun had gone down. I felt his hand pull me to stare back at him, "I will never force you into anything like that. I swear. Now come on I'm starving."

Before I could say anything the world passed by in a blur. When we stopped I walked over to a tree and threw up. Damon sighed and said, "Stay here I have an all you can eat buffet going on."

I looked to see the radio on the truck static down and saw Vicki Donavan coming to fix it. Damon walked over and pretended he was sick.

"Hey are you alrigh man?" she asked him.

"Come closer," He waved her toward him before leaning on the truck again. She unsteadily walked toward him. He fell toward her and she caught him. He used his vamp speed and bit into her neck covering her mouth to stifle her screams.

I went to stop him but she went limp in his arms. I felt tears streak my face. I slowly backup and hid behind a different tree. I cried harder when I heard more yells and crys from a few feet away. Damon walked over and saw me. He walked over to me and went to touch my face but I flinched away from him.

He grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me towards the bodies on the ground. He patted there pockets until he found a phone. He dialed a number and put in on speaker.

"Hello"

"Wheres my ring Stefan"

"Im getting it"

"What did you do fedx it to Rome. I swear Stefan if I don't get it back soon"

"Youll what?"

Damon turned to me and said "I'll kill Jade"

"I swear to god damon you touch hear and I'll"

"What throw a hissy fit"

"Don't kill anyone damon"

"Whoever I kill is on you brother"

"Damon-"

But before he could finish Damon hung up and lit the bodies on fire.

There was a moaning sound of pain. I turned and saw Vicki move. I rushed by her side and took her hand.

Damon was standing over her and said, "You just don't want to die do you?"

She looked up and saw me and said, "Jade I don't feel good."

I sushed her and lifted her over my shoulder with out any vampire strength and headed to the boarding house.

Once I got ther I placed her on the couch and rushed into the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth. I placed it on her bit marks and sat on the couch.

Damon whinned and said, "Aww don't get any blood on the couch."

I gave him a death glare and he shrugged and said, "I am so going to regret this."

He bit his wrist and fed her his blood I shivered and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. I pulled a glass down and got water from the faucet and drank from it. I turned and leaned against the sink. Damon walked in and said, "Hello beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of water. I dumped the rest in the sink and tired to walk past him but he caught my arm and pulled me back and kissed my lips.

I pulled back and asked, "What are you going to do with Vicki? Shes a friend Damon please don't hurt her anymore today. Promise me?"

He sighed and said, "I don't know. I promise I wont do anything more."

"Thank you, " I pecked his cheek and heard him growl I laughed and pecked his lips to but his lips caught mine and it became passionate.

"Ugg what a rush," I heard I turned and saw Vicki towel drying her hair. She looked at her neck in the mirror and asked, "What was that anyway?"

Damon walked up to her and said, "I fed off you brough you her and gave yo my blood and you loved it."

Vicki said, "Okay um can I have another hit of that stuff."

"Only if you give me some of yours," Damon replied. Vicki eagerly lifted her arm for him. He bit his wrist and gave it to her and bit into her wrist. The both drank eachothers blood for a while.

I sighed and went into the library and picked up wuthering heghts and read. There was loud noises coming from up stairs thirty minutes later. I droped the book and ran. When I found were the room was I saw Damon staring at Vickis limp body on the ground I rushed and tried to feel a pulse but I couldn't.

I jumped at Damon and pouned my fists against his chest, "Stupid son of a bitch you promised me!"

I sobbed and fell to the floor on my knees. Damon swooped me up in his arms and said, "I don't always keep my promises. I broke out of his embrace and said, "Do not ever touch me again! Don't call Don't text! Don't you dare Come to see me Salvatore!"

I rushed down the satairs and this time the door opened I rushed out the door. I ran all the way home. I ran to my room locked the windows and then my bedroom door. I went to my bed and hid under the covers and forced myself to sleep. I awoke to a taping on my window. I looked up and saw damon at the window with a look that held no emotion.

I walked over and pulled down the blinds. I crawled back in bed but couldn't sleep. I looked at my clock and it said one o four

All that went through my mind was _Stupid Heart. Stupid Love._


	7. Heart Broken

I stayed in bed the next day lying to Jenna that was sick. She didn't care thought she knew what I was going through. She had been through it herself. I was alone in the house until I heard the door bell ring I groaned and got of my bed. I walked toward the door and found John standing there all proud of himself.

"Hello Jade, " he said holding a suitcase in one hand. I slammed the door and locked it.

"Jade let me in," I heard my uncle yell form the other side of the door.

"No hablo espanol," I yelled back thinking qickly before running to the doors in the kitchen and locking them too.

"Jade!" I heard him yell.

"This now Jade!" I yelled impersonating a spanish accent.

I ran to my room and locked my bedroom door. I ran to my phone and called Elena. Sshe answered a few seconds later.

"Jade I am in the middle o class," she hissed.

"Do not come home," I said ignoring her first statement.

"Why not?" she groaned.

"Johns here, and unless you want ot be interrogated by him I suggest you stay at boonies Carolines or Damon's tonight," I hissed into the phone. I ran down the stairs and slipped on a blanket lying on the floor.

"did you just fall?" Elena asked. I could pratcilay see her trying to hold back her laughter.

"No," I lyed quickly, but I heard her chuckle.

"Evil Twin! Beware my warning, or-" I started but was cut off by John banging on the door.

"Jade I know your in there!" John yelled.

"Not for long," I muttered to myself.

"I will see you after school, Lena" I said to her before hanging up.

I sighed. The only real way out now was to climb down the tree out my window. I sighed and thought, 'I could make a really awesome Ninja Monkey one day'.

I quickly got dressed in a Black Veil Brides band shirt and Black really tight skinny jeans I through on my black converse and opened my shades and window to come face to face with Damon. I went to scream but Damon covered my mouth. I slowed down my breath and said, "What the hell Damon."

"I thought you would want to come and escape to the boarding house with me," he said in a voice that almost sounded begging.

"And I would do that because…" I said waiting for and answer.

"I asked nicely," Damon tried.

I sighed and said, "Fine, but only because I am trying to stay away form my Uncle John. He is annoying pesk that I cant get rid of."

Damon laughed and grabbed my waist quickly, and before I knew it we were a blur to everybody else. We stoped not even three seconds later in the Boarding house living room. Dmaon turned and asked, "So why were you ignoring me last night?"

"Really Damon last time I checked you killed Vicki. Why did I come here? I am supposed to be angry at you? Hmm, I am going to the grill," I said making up my mind. I started to walk out but he used his vampire speed to run in front of me.

"Jade I really am sorry. Sh e was just wollloing in slef pity talking about how much her life sucks so I thought a new life for her would be better," he said sincerely. I sighed and looked into his eyes to see honesty.

"I believe you," I said in a weak voice.

He went to kiss me but I turned away and said, "So what do you want to do?"

"I am still curious about a little someone called Jade Gilbert. I have yet to fully meet her," Damon said getting two glasses of whiskey.

"What would like to know Mister Salvatore," I said looking him over my glass of whiskey.

"Why didn't you move back to Mystic Falls after the death of your parents?"

"I didn't think I would ever go over that bridge again. The thoughts were to painfull," I replied taken down the glass. Damon quickly refilled it.

"But you managed to get over this year?"

"I fought back the erge and remembered my promise to Elena."

"Hmm, so you said yesterday that you have gone all the way, but you were forced, by who?"

I looked down and said, "Can we skip this question?"

"No," Dmaon said seeing my reaction. HE knew this was a touchy subject but he wanted answers.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I got really drunk and before I could stop anything it was to late," I whispered.

Damon looked at the fire and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be its my fault I was hammered."

"Come on I'll take you home now."

"Okay," I got up and walked over to him. He picked me off and in a blink of an eye we were in my room.

HE waited for me as I got dressed in my PJ's. I looked at him and asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Random, but yes I _am_ in love," he said laying on my bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"I thought I was once. But I realized it was my head telling my heart what I thought I lovednot my heart."

"Who did you think you loved?"

"The Guy I gave my virginity to," I said grinning to look into the mirror looking at his face watching me.

"Yea I lost mine to a French maid," He said wtching me brush my hair. It was silent after a while.

"Damon?" I asked finally breaking the deafening silence.

"Yes."

"DO you love Elena?"

He didn't answer so I turned around and saw that his face said it all. He was in love with his brothers girlfriend.

"Damon?" I asked waiting for an answer.

I felt something tug at my heart. Hurt and something else I haven't felt in a while…jealousy. I decided to change the subject quickly and asked, "So whats your big mission coming to Mystic Falls?"

He smirked and said, "TO annoy Stefan and visit the old town I grew up in."

"Damon you and I both know that your lieing."

"What?" he asked turning toward me with a confused look but underneath it looked like he had been caught red handed.

"You aren't here for anyting or anyone's benefit but your own, aren't you," I growled.

"What are you talking about?" he said jumping off my bed and walk toward me.

"Stefan told me Damon, about Katherine and the tomb. How he said you wouldn't give a second thought to me once you got your toy back," I croaked with tears in my eyes. I shook my head slowly and said, "God why am I so stupid too think that you actually cared about anyone but yourself."

"I don't care about anyone, but Kathrine your generation are like the ground I walk upon they mean nothing," he spat at me. I flinched feeling tears come into my eyes. HWEy was he acting like this? Was that I was to him? The ground he walked on?

"Than you wouldn't care about me or Elena," I said ooking into his eyes. HE didn't back down he looked at me and said, "You are nothing."

I felt my whole heart crumple to pieces. I felt tears slip down my face. All this time I was just a blood bag on sticks and to think I even had fallen for him. _Stupid girl. Stupid heart._

"Than I wish to no longer bother you if that is all I am is nothing. If I was Nothing than why am I wsting your precious valuable time. I think you should go, Damon," I said walking away.

"Jade I didn't-" he started to say but I cut off and said, "Cleary you did Damon other wise you wouldn't have said anything at all. Please Get out."

"Jade-" he tried again. I turned around and yelled, "Get out!"

He than disappeared and I ran to the window and locked it. I shut the blinds too. II ran to my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. Was I proud of it? No of course not. Was I heart broken? Hell yea.


	8. Seconds and thirds

I knew Damon and the one I talked to was the one I hated the most. IT was the darker side of Damon that always scared me to think he would never be good, but there are thoughs days when he acts like he has changed and matured when the truth is he never has. I haven't gone to school for three days now. I was to hurt to move to eat of to hurt to even thin about him.

I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and looked up to see Jenna standing there and folding her arms.

"Are you going to go to school at all this year?" she asked walking to the front of the bed.

"Maybe when they realize that schools overated and just send kids back home," I groaned and sat up.

"Your going ot have to get back out there again Jade. Not every guy is gonna be the one your going to mary but it doesn't mean you have to suffer from there bull shit," Jenna said with enthusiasm. I chuckled and said, "Ill go to shool tomarrow."

"I am holding you to that. If I find that you skipped I am taking your bike away," she said with a smirk. I gave her a devlish smirk and asked, "What Bike Jenna?"

"Your bike duhh," she said with a role of her eyes.

"Oh you mean I crashed," I said smoothly. She froze and said, "You what!"

"It was an accident. Something ran out in front of me," I said as I yawned and streatched.

She stared at me a while and said, "Your weird."

"Again with the olbviousness around here," I said with a confused look. She laughed and said, "I am watching you Jade."

"Oh no," I faked shook and scare. She laughed and said, "Okay I have to got to work love you."

"Love you too," I mumbled and waited till I heard her car leave that I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I was in despret need of a drink.

I ran down stairs and to the garage where dads harely was. He left it to me in his will. I took off the tarp to see a black motorcycle. I grabbed my helmet and slipped it on. I opened to the garage and zipped out of it with the bike it was loud but I could care less.

I reaced the grill and walked in to see damon at the bar. I sat at a booth and Vicki walked over with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Gilbet, what can I get you?" she asked with a smile.

"A pack of smoke and bourbon on the rocks," I said with a smirk. She laughed and said, "I'll hook ya up be back in a few."

I nodded and looked over the menu just to have something to do. When I looked up I saw the door open and a very familiar face walk in.

"Shit," I muttered. I lifted the menu to hide my face. I saw Damon in the cornor of my eye take interest. I gave him daggers in the eyes to show him that I still haven't forgivin him.

"Here you go Jade, just remember you owe me now," Vicki said kidding around. I laughed with her forgetting I was trying to keep cover and noticed that the someone I was hiding from caught me laughing. He smiled his dazzling smile that made my knees go weak.

I am so happy I was sitting down. He headed over to me and said, "Well, well, well. Looky who we have here."

"Shane, thought you weregone forever out of my life, "I muttered to him. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Why so harsh love?" he asked taking a seat in front of me. I stood up downed my drink and said, "Shane I have ever right to be this way toward you. You cheated on four times. I broke up with you for a reason Dumb ass."

I grabbed the cigerete pack, put a twenty on the table and walked out. I pulled out a cigrete and lit it. I sat on the bike trying to get my thoughts together. I head the Grill door open and turned to see Damon standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So, who's Shane?" he asked walking in front of me.

"Why should I tell you, I am nothing to you," I growled him. With that I ficked the cigerete bud and put on my Helmet. Before I could start the bike Damon snatched the keys away.

I tore the helmet off and snapped, "Give me the god damn keys!"

"You already had a drink I don't think so,"he said moving me to the back seat of the bike. I sighed and watched him get on and turn on the bike.

"Hold on," he commanded. I did as he said not having the power to argue anymore. HE put up the stand and tore off down the road. I let out a tiny screatch. I heard Damon laugh.

He stopped the bike right in front of the Boarding House. I groaned when he turned off the bike.

"What?" he asked getting off the bike at vampire speed.

"The last place I wanted to be stuck in was the Boarding house and with you," I said snickering.

I saw him mock hurt and say, "that really hits hard."

"Yea, well I couldn't help at returning the favor you gave to me," I replied quietly taking off my helmet and heading towards the house.

"Jade," he said but I ignored him and went inside. I walked into the libray and sat on the window seat bringing my knees to my chest and not realizing a few tears had escaped. I rest my chin on my knees.

I saw someone take a seat next to me and stole a quick look to see it was Damon. He turned to look at me and said, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yes you did other wise you wouldn't have been so touchy on talking about Katherine," I replied not even looking at him.

"No I didn't I just never met anyone like you before and I was getting alittle overwlmed by the fact that I might have started to…um…" he aid looking away.

"Just say it Damon. It's not like it matters anymore anyway," I told him. He sighed and said, "I worried I might have fallen for. The truth is I gave my love to Katherine."

"Damon that's not love that's obsession. Love is being with someone who cares for you back. Love is having that same love for someone returned. You Damon are obsessing. Katherine used you and you think its love. Damon she gonna crush you," I admitted to hime. I felt a heavy burden being lifeted off my shoulders. I knew it would hurt him, but he had to here it from someone.

"and you think your any better you stuck with a guy who cheated on you four times and you got drunk and had sex with the other," he snarled. I felt my eyes water again.

"You see what I mean Damon any time I try to talk to you the way I feel or think on the matter of Katherine you come back at me full force. You haven't changed and you never will. You are selfish and a cold hearted bastard, Damon Salvatore!" I yelled at him getting up an drunning out of the room. I rushed by Elena and Stefan who must be just getting here from school.

"Jade!" Stefan yelled after me.

"Everybody just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled before running outside. I ran faster than I thought I ever could. I was running and I didn't care were I ended up.

My mind must have control over me because I ended up standing in front of the grave yard. I walked in and headed towards my parents grave. I rested my back against another close tomb stone in front of it and brought my knees up to my chest and cried.

Damon only had one person on his mind and that was Katherine. I would never be the one and only person he loved. If he couldn't have Katherine he'd go after Elena. In this round I would be third best. In the other rounds I was second.

I want to meet one person who I know will make me feel like I am the only one in there world.

"Jade!" I heard Elena call. I wasn't ready to see or talk to anyone yet.

"Jade!" Caroline.

"Jade!"Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy.

I got up and ran toward the woods. I reached the old church and walked in. I came here when I was little to investigate.

I sat down on the floor. I heard a loud creak from my left but chose to ignore it. I closed my eyes and breathed in. The loade creak came again but this time a few pieaces of the ceiling came down. I looked up and said, "You have got to be kidding me."

I stumbled onto my feet and tried to move quickly but I tripped and fell. I saw Stefan and Elena running toward the church. I ran toward the entrance but was to late before the roof colasped on top of me.

The last thing I heard Elena scream was, "JJJJJAAAADDDEEE!"


	9. I might have Fallen for Damon

The last thing that I remember is Elena screaming my name. The roof of the old church had fallen on me. NO where am I. I all I see is black. Was I still under the roof. Most likely. Where Stefan and Elena still here?

Did I have vampire blood at all today? I cant remember. Am I still alive? AM I uncocious? Jeez I tried to move my arm but it was held down. I groaned and used my other to move a piece of wood out of the way. Piece after piece until I found light. I hissed at it. It was too bright for the darkness I was in.

I heard voices more than one. Recognizable yes. I lifted myself and felt for the damage on my body and I did my leg was broken. I hissed when I had to lean on it to get out of the ceiling. I sat on the sheiling and pulled my legs out care fully. I looked around to see woods and light. Wasn't dark when I came here?

I got up and headed slowly down the pile of broken wood. I turned around and saw that police tape had been taped around the front of the now collapsed church. I saw Damon and Sheriff Forbes. I also saw Stefan with his head down and his solders shaking. Was he crying wheres Elena? Do they think I'm dead?

I limped toward them. My side hurt like hell I looked down to see a nail had pierced it. Holy hell how did I miss that? I pulled out the nail and tossed it on the floor. It made a loud clinking sound which made me.

I turned my head to see Dmaon had ignored the sound. I frowned and limped closer to the Sherif and Damon. They were talking about how to move to wood to reach to body safely with out doing any harm to it. Who's body where they talking about?

"SO whatcha guys doin?" I asked them. Mrs. Forbes face went so pale she looked like a vampire. However Damon spun around and looked at me. He took inn the fact that my side was bleeding and that my leg was broken.

"Jade?" I head him say his voice say broken. I gave him a look that said duh and than I said, "Nope it's definatly Elena."

HE picked me up into a hug instantly and said, "I thought you were dead."

"Wow Damon that is the first thing I really wanted to hear coming back from being unconscious so thank you," I said my voice oozing with sarcazim. I heard him chuckle. I felt someone behind me hug me too. I turned my head to see Caroline. Than Stefan joined to. Caroline was crying tears of joy.

I laughed at all of them showing their emotions. They all eventually pulled back and I winced ahen My leg tounched the ground again. Damon immediately had me in bridal style and said, "I have her you go take care of the vampire down in the town hall okay?"

Sherif nodded and got into her car and raced off toward town again. Damons face vamped out and bit into his wrist and said, "Drink."

I complied and drank from his wrist until it healed. I gripped his shirt and nuzzled my nose deaply into his cheast as I felt my leg painfully heal. The pain soon stopped after my side healed.

Damon wouldn't let me down so I sighed and said, "You can put me down now."

He shushed me and said, "Your going to ruin the moment."

I hoped out of his arms and turned around to see Stefan I smilled and said, "Hi Steffie."

He smiled and shook his head. I looked at Caroline and said, "Ello Barbie."

She scowled but smiled and said, "Better than the cheerleader I was before."

I smiled and asked Damon, "How long was I under that roof?"

He looked down and said, "Two weeks."

I flinched and asked, "How? I shouldn't have survived that long without medical support of vampire blood."

"Well you did. And I am still trying to figure out the how but my guess is that your different," he replied. I looked around again and sighed rubbing my face.

"So what did I miss?" I asked them Damon looked down and Stefan took his chance to reply, "Well…um…Bonnies Grandma died. Damon tried to find Katherine in the tomb. Bonnies a witch. Carolines a vampire. Tyler is a werewolf. Damon had killed Mason. Kahterine is still alive and roaming the earth. Damon killed Jeremy. Jeremy came back to life-"

I held up my hand to stop him and he did. I needed to take this all in. I looked at Damon, "So you did go through with opening the tomb after all. And than et me guess Katherine was there, but she shows up later and gets under your skin. You got drunk and than um killed my brother. But Let me guess he wore the same ring Alric had and it magicly brought him back. Am I leaving anything out or am I pretty damn close Damon?"

She glared at me and looked to Stefan who nodded and that's all I needed to confirm my knowledge. I looked at Care and said, "You vampire."

She nodded and said, "I was badly hurt and Damon feed me blood Katherine killed me and now here I am."

"Peachy," I mumbled Ilooked at everone and said, "Well my sister is probley depressed and wants to see me so bye."

I said walking away from them. I walked into the woods but decided I need to streatch my muscles so I ran.

I reaced the house five minutes tops. I didn't bother knocking I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen and saw Jeremy and Elena hugging eachother Elena in tears. Jenna leaned against the counter tears slipping down her face.

I walked into the kitchen confused. I took an apple out of the bowel and bit into it. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten for two weeks straight.

I saw Jeremy look at me first and then Jenna and then Elena. They just stared at me while I ate the apple with a smug look on my face.

"Hey Jenna I haven't eaten for two weeks straight because I was in a mini coma can you cook me a grilled cheese if Elena does it she will burn the toast?" I asked her nicely. They all smiled and raced over to me hugging me. I laughed and said, "Yea I wasn't kidding on the grilled cheese sandwhich."

"I'll make it," Elena said. I scrunched my nose and said, "Lena your cooking sucks. Jeremy is better than you."

"Oh Thanks," she retorts with a smile. She gives me a long hug and lets tears escape.

Jenna looks at me and asked, "How did you survive?"

"I was knocked out not dead. Unless you want me-" I said pretending to get up, but Jenna rushed over and gave me a huge bear hug.

"No I like you better this way," I replied when she pulled back and gave me a smirk. I grinned at her and said, "So about that grilled cheese sandwhich…"

"Ooo even when you just come out of mincoma your demanding," she sadi pretending to be angry but couldn't help herself but smile.

"Well you know me and how I get when I say I am hungry," I said looking at Ellena who looked at me in mock horror and said, "That's right you become the Tasmanian Devil."

I grinned and said, "And don't you forget that I destroy anything in my way of food."

I looked at Jeremy and narrowed my eyes and looked at Elena and said, "I feel like I have to hit someone."

I looked at Jeremy who was slowly backing away out of the room. I grinned devilisy and sauntered toward him. He tunred and ran towards the staris. I caught up to him immmediatly but he pushe d me in the hall and fell backward and landed on my ass. I growled and got up. I saw Jeremy reeze when he was four steps up the stairs. I ran full force at him.

He squealed like a little girl causing me to burst out laughing while running which soon stopped when he raced into his room and slameed and locked the door.

I pounded on the door and yelled, "Jeremy open the door or I will kick it in."

I heard him laugh. I walked back a few steps and at full force kicked his door down with my right leg. His door broke free of the hinges and was on the floor in seconds.

"My Door!" I heard Jeremy yell. I laughed and sauntered in and looked at him. He looked at me in a pleading way. I stalked closer to him and he whimpered, "Jade think about what your going to do. To your own brother."

I laughed and tok his hand and pulled him up. I tunred him and lifted his shirt slightly and pulled with all my power his boxers up. Giving him a major wegie.

He screetched and I pulled his hair so his ear was next to my mouth and said, "Never push me again."

He nodded so I pushed him so he fell on his bed. Elena ran up the stairs to see what I had done to scare Baby Jeremy this time. I smiled at her when she asked, "Jade what did you do?"

"Something to make him remember never to push me again," I told her with a shrug of my shoulders. She pushed past me into the room to see Jeremy trying to undo the wegie. She blushed and instantly looked away. I laughed and was about to say something when I heard Jenna call my name.

I went down the stairs quickly and ran into the kitchen sliding into my seat easily. Jenna laughed at my eagerness. I growled until she put the grilled cheese in front of me. I practicly inhaled my sandwhich. Jenna looked at me and aked, "Your still hungry aren't you?"

I nodded and sighed. I looked at the clock it was now four thirty. I frowned and said, "I'm gonna go out. I'll be back late though so don't wait for me."

She gave me a weird look and said, "You just got home today from being uncounsious and you want to go out already? Am I that boring?"

I teased her by pinching my finger closer to gether and said, "Just alittle."

She scoffed and I laughed and patted my pokets and said, "But before I do I am taking a shower."

"Good you smell," she replied. I growled at her but couldn't help but laugh. I ran up the stairs and into my room I walked in and closed the door. When I turned I neary jumped out of my skin to see Dman laying on my bed.

"Hey," I said in a croaked voice.

"Hey," he replied without looking at me.

"I was just gonna come see you," I said to him. He looked at me than his eyes catured mine and I was trapped.

"Why?" he asked getting up from the bed. I looked down and said, "TO thank you."

I looked up when he didn't reply and said, "For not giving up on saving me."

Helooked down this time. I took small steps toward him so he wouldn't run off. I placed one hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. He was surprised and didn't return the kiss. I didn't mind though and pulled back and said, "Thank you."

Before I headed towards my bathroom to take a shower. I walked in closed the door and locked it.

I let a few tears escape knowing that even though I kissed Damon it meant nothing to him. I was nothing to him. But I wanted to show him that I was gratefull that he didn't give up on me. I knew I would have to thank Stefan and Sherif Forbes too. Just not the same way I had thanked Damon.

I started the shower water and turned the heat on. I felt cold. I couldn't explain it.

I stripped my self of my bloody clothes and stepped in the shower when I had felt the water heat up enough. I literally scrubbed the head to toe to rid myself from dust mud and blood. Never a good combo. While I was taking a shower though I felt like I needed to wash away the pain and the hurt. The heart ache.

I turned the shower off once the water started to turn cold. I dried my self off. I threw a towel around my head and body and walked out into my bed room. Damon was gone. I sighed and closed my blinds so the Perv of a man couldn't see. I threw on underwear, purple and pink stripped short shorts and a light purple tank top.

I turned back to the windows and opened the blinds back up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep but I also knew I wasn't gonna go out tonigh either. I just didn't have the energy to.

I walked over to my DVD player on my dresser and looked for a movie. I chose The Notebook because a.) I was tired and b.) I needed something to do to keep my mind preoccupied.

Igrabbed the clicker and walked over to my bed. I was about to hit play when I heard a tap on the window. I walked over to it and saw Damon sitting on a branch. He smirked at me holding up a bag of snacks.

I couldn't help but smile. I opened up the window and moved aside for him to climb in the window. I stood there in the awkward silence and said, "You came back."

He smirked and said, "Yup."

I smiled and sat on the bed with my back against the head board and looked at him. HE came back when he could've just stayed home. I smiled lightly at him again and asked formaly, "So Mister Salvatore to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?"

"Well Miss. Gilbert I you could use some company tonight," he replied in his formal way. I ggled and pated my bed for him to come and sit on.

"Right you are Mister Salvatore," I said to him I giggled when he literaly jumped on the bed. He put the bag inbetween us and asked, "So what are we watching?"

"The notebook," I told him with a sigh. He gave me a smirk and said, "Okay what do you want to eat. I got twizzlers, oreos, popcorn, ice cream, hersey bars, onion rings, snickers…"

I looked at him in awe. He looked up to see why I wasn't answering and I said, "Did you purposely get everthing I like."

He smiled and said, "That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot."

I laughed and said, "I actually missed you Damon."

He smiled and we stared into eachothers eyes more than nessisary. I blushed relizing what I was doing and said, "Uh popcorns good for now."

He nodded and said, "Okay we'll share. Warning I might steal most of the popcorn durning the movie."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I got up and hit play on the DVD player and crawled back on the bed this time I snuggled into Damons side. He was stiff at first but slowly eased throughout the movie.

He was right he ate most of the pocorn, but I didn't care I got to chill with Damon. Which I usually wouldn't do, but strangley I felt safe and secure in his arms.

I fell asleep towards the ending of the movie on Damon. My head rested on his chest and I sucombed to the sleep I despretly needed.

_Short Damon POV:_

I was watching a chick flick with a girl I might have fallen in love with. I never thought I would find my cold heart to liking someone other than Katherine.

I heard her breathe shallow indicating to me she was asleep. I smiled to myself and stroked her hair. I thought to myself I could last forever like this. I looked up to see the movie was over. I felt myself overcome with sleep. So I did I slept where I was with the girl I might have fallen for asleep on my chest.

_Short Elena POV:_

I heard Jades TV playing the tittle menu song to the note book over and over again. She must have fallen asleep. I sighed and looked over to see Stefan asleep on my bed. I smiled and slowly got off the bed to make sure not to wake him.

I grabbed my robe and slipped it on tieing it. I walked out of the room and across the six foot hallway to Jades room. I opened the door slowly to make sure no noise was made. I peered into the room to see indead that she was asleep but with the last person I thought she would ever be with. Damon. I felt something course through my stomach what was it jealousy. Why?

I love Stefan. Why would I feel Jealousy. I shook my head and turned off the TV and cleaned up the garbage in the room all in silence. I left the room closeing the door behind me ignoring the thoughts of me being jealous over Damon and Jade. I should be happy for Jade. I know Damon would be better than the other boyfriends she had.

I winced at the thought of her being abused by her latest ex. HSe called me one day and I answered to her screaming in pain. I knew had but dialed me but to her that had given me little sleep and more nightmares than I thought would be possible.

I walked back to my room and found Stefan awake waiting for me. I smiled and he asked, "You Okay?"

I nodded and said, "Just checking on my sister."

He nods and said, "You can go lay with her if you want."

I shook my head and said, "That position was already filled."

He sat up and asked, "By whom?"

I sighed and crawled on the bedand straddled his hips so he couldn't get up and said, "Damon."

He immediately tried to get up but I shook my head and pushed him down and said, "Stefan don't she seems happy."

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I don't want Dmaon to crush her heart."

I sighed and said, "Stefan you talking about Jade like she is a four year old who is crushing on a bad kid. She has been through worse relationships than you think. I am more than positive that if Damon does crush her heart. She will just bounce off the ground and walk ahead of him. Jade is stronger than we all think. Even if shows her emotions sometimes she is very strong."

He nodded taking in the earful I just gave to him and pulled me down to lay with him. I sighed and layed my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	10. The Old Me & To My Surprise a Kiss

A/N: I realized today that I prolonged Vicki's death so I shall put it in now but someone else had changed her. Kay sorry!

Chapter Ten:

JadePOV:

I awoke to warth and the feeling of protection that I had felt since…forever. My eyes fluttered open to see the TV off. Elena must have heard the tittle menu play over and over last night and came and turned it off.

I went to get up when the arms around me tightened. I smiled and bit my lip to hold back laughter. I reached over to my nightside table and pulled out a sharpie. I undid the cap and started working my magic on Damons face. I was dying in laughter as I drew the mustache on his upper lip. I drew a gotee on his chin and than wrote I 3 unicorns on his for head. When I was done I put the marker back on my side table.

I pried Damons arms off me and got up out of the bed. I walked over to my dresser and retrived my phone. I took a picture but for got to turn off the sound. Crap. Damons eyes snapped open.

"Morning," I said with a smile. He smirked and said, "Morning."

I walkedout of the room and ran down the hall laughing my ass off. I ran to Elenas room. Stefan and her were asleep. I giggled and hid in her closet.

"JADE!" I heard Damon roar. I giggled. He slammed the door open and it made Stefan and Elena sit up quickly. I heard Elena burst out in laughter.

"What the hell Damon," I heard him say trying to bit back his laughter.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Elena sounded like she was going to die of oxygen from laughing so hard.

I smiled and giggled. I heard foot steps creep over to the door and in one swift movement it was open. Thank god I was hidden from sight. I felt a hand reach in and swip across the closet. I touched my boob. I squealed and slapped the hand.

I ducked out of the closet and jumped toward the bed hiding behind Elena. Elena laughed and said, "Jade did you do that to Damons face."

"Yes," I said smiling at Stefan who shook his head. Dmaon came to the edge of the bed.

"Wrong choice," he said in a threatening tone. I kneeled on the bed in front of him and yelled, "Just like when I was in the closet you toched my boob!"

Elena gasped while Damon said, "You have no proof."

I smacked his chest and said, "You know you did it you Perv!"

I saw Damon's eyes sparkle. I chuckled and said, "See your eyes say it all."

I heardmy phone ringing in the other room. I jumped off the bed and ran to get it. But when I got there Dmaon had it in his hand pressed to his ear.

"Jades phone," he sadi into the phone. I went to snatch it away but he turned his back to me. I growled backed up a few steps and hopped on his back trying to pry my phone out of his hand.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked as he grabbed my left leg with his hand and backed up on the bed. He purposely fell backward on the bed so this way his body was holding mine down. I tried squirming but I couldn't do anything while he was holding my left leg. It was my strongest leg. I side and gave and decided to pet Damon's soft hair.

"Okay Tyler I'll tell her," he said into the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear out of my reach and said to me, "Tyler says he wants to take you to dinner because he want's to apologize to being a jerk to you."

I sighed and thought about and I said, "Tell him hes paying if we eat out."

He nodded which rubbed against my boob. I slapped his forhead and said, "What is with you touching my boobs today. He chuckled and said into the phone, "She said okay but your paying."

He sighed when he hung up and got up off the bed and said, "He said it's a really nice restaurant so dress nice."

I smiled and hopped off my bed and tackled him in a hug. He chuckled and said, "Well I got to go catch up wit Rick or something like that."

I nodded and said, "I hope your not just coming up with that lame excuse so you can get drunk and do something stupid."

He smiled a real smile and said, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

With that he was gone. While I got ready for my day I couldn't help but think what Damon was hiding. Why did he just he suddenly get so anxious to leave? Did I do something wrong? Well I mean besides the marker on his face but he seemed fine after that. I hope to god I didn't say anything wrong around him. He was like a best friend. Guy friend that I needed around me.

I shrugged it off and started my bath water. I made sure it was hot because I needed to relax. While I was waiting I decided on trying to figure out an ou fit to wear for my apology dinner with Tyler. Maybe something that said 'I am sexy and confident' or 'I forgive you so I dressed sexy for you'. I laughed at my weird thoughts and chose a black dress. I would leave my hair in culs and throw over my favoarite leather jacket.

I smirked at the amazing outfit in my head and laid it out. I walked over to my dresser and for now I threw on under wear a bra, v-neck shirt sweat pants that had the high school mascot on the upper left leg of the pants and my uggs. I threw my hair in a bun and threw on an over sized sweatshirt.

I than grabbed My dads biker keys headed down stairs and left without leaving a note. I was heading to the grill so I could mentally prepare myself tonight. I needed to feel the wind rush past me. I hopped on the bike put on my helmet started the Hrley and raced down the road to The grill. I parked the bike close to the building and walked inside.

I saw Damon at the bar and on the other side were Tyler and his jock buddies while at another pool table was Shane and his buddies. I cursed myself and was about to walk out when I heard Tyler call my name I cursed under my breath and turned and threw on a fake smile.

I headed over to Tyler and said, "Hey Ty."

"Hey what are you doing here. I hope that's not what your wearing on the date," he said pointing to myout fit.

I blushed and was about to say something when I heard the devils voice say, "Why she'd look amazing in anything orf even nothing at all."

I didn't bother turning around. I felt a strong hand slither around my waist. I felt my stomache tist.

I turned around and saw Shane his beautiful face that has now become apart of my nightmares. I pushed myself away from him and crossed my arms and said to Tyler totally ignoring Shane, "So what time should I be ready tonight?"

Tyler smiled a warm but sexy looking smile towards me and said, "Around six ten."

I returned his smile and said, "Okay I'll see you than."

I turned to walk away when again Shane wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards his gang by the pool tablbe several meters away from the other one.

"Shane I swear to god. Let. Me. Go," I said through my gritted teeth. I heard him laugh and felt his nose nuzzle close to my neck. I heard him suck in a big brerth as if he were sniffing me. I felt myself shiver involuntary and stiffen at the same time. I was scared and nervous.

I looked over to see Elena and Stefan had just walked in. I was struggling against my senses not scream.

"Mmm, you smell…delicious," he breathed on my neck letting his hot breath hit my neck and ear. I shivered again. I looked to see Tyler watching us closely. I looked at him closely to see his jaw was tightened and his figers were turning white white from his tight grip on the pool stick in his hand.

I closed my eyes and prayed for this to end. I turned around slowly nad looked into Shanes eyes. I saw his pupils dialate for god knows why I smiled as I brought back my fist and puch him in the face at full force. Everyone in the grill went silent as they watched Shane fall back on the ground have being caught off guard.

It was all in slow motion at what happened next Ihadn't seen her but she was there. Shanes Twin sister, Monica her name alone made me want to crawl into a corner and die. All in slow mo I was pushed against a pool table I looked into her eyes that glinted with darkness they there were vains around her eyes. Shit.

I grabbed her shoulder kneed her in the gut. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach. I kicked her face and she was knocked out cold. I was about to run when I felt two stron g hands grip my wrists and put my hands behind my back. I felt cold metal claspse around both my wrists.

I felt myself about to fight back when I saw Jeremy and Elena Staring at me. I looked at them with a horrified glance. They have never seen me this violent before. I couldn't help myself though Once I started I couldn't stop. I don't think I just do.

This wasn't the first time I was arrested. This had to be the thirteenth time. I would get drunk and go violent or I would just get so heated I lost control.

I snapped out of thought when I saw Damon and Stefan and Caroline and Bonnie and Matt staring at me in shock and confusion.

I knew they were all surprised to see how violent I had just gotton but I was to ashamed to stare at them any more so I kept my head down as I was taken outside to the police car. I was put in the back seat. The last thing I saw before we raced off to the police station in Mystic Falls.

The rest again was a blear but it all started to clear up once I was sitting in one of there overnight cells lying on one of the benches. I thought about how I had Carter come and bail me out of jail. Well Juvey. If my parents had found out they would have… I don't know what they would have done all I know is that it would be bad.

I was looking at the ceiling and thinking habout how life would have been had I been born normal. I was still confused on why my rage had come out like that. Wasn't I wearing my vervain? I felt for my necklace. Around my neck but was only met with bare skin. I sat up straight and patted my pockets.

I again came up empty handed. Shit. Shit. Shit. I said over and over again in my head. What if I was compelled to be violent. Did I not see Shane's eyes dialate. Did I not see his sister turn all vamp in front of me? What the hell?

Shane and Monica were vampires? I closed my eyes leaning my elbows on my knees and my face in my palm.

I heard a knock on the metal gate. My head snapped up and I saw an officer bang his night stick on the metal bars.

"You have been bailed out," he said looking at me. I quickly got up off the bench and waited for him to open the door. He took his time getting to the right key for the cell as if telling me he has all the time in the worl and doesn't give a flip if it takes forever to get to the key.

I sighed and finally ten impacient seonds later he unlocks the door nad slides it open. I walk out quickly nad was met with Elena Jeremy and Jenna all looking at me. Jenna had a stern look on her face and her arms crossed.

I sighed in defeat and shuffled my feet towards them waiting for the lectures to begin. When I reached them They all took me into a hug and it made me confused and happy at the same time.

When they pointed to a door I saw Damon and Stefan talking in a heated conversation next to it. I looked back at Jenna nad she said, "Damon was the one who got you bailed."

I nodded with a poker face and walked over toward the Salvatore brothers. When I reached them they stopped midsentence and both of them looked at me.

Damon than brought me in a hug tight enough I thought My insides might explode. I chuckled and said, "Thank's for bailing me out Damon. You shouldn't have though."

"Jade I\'m so sorry I should have been able to smell them but their scent must have been covered I'm so sorry," Damon said in a quiet rushed voice.

I chuckled and patted his bicep saying, "Damon, Damon calm down I am perfectly fine."

He smiled and said, "I can see that."

I smiled and said, "Come on lets go. Who knew right? What a week. First I am unconscious underneath the roof of a church next I am all violent on my ex-boyfirend."

Damon gave a cold dry laugh. I sighed and said, "Hey you want to watch a movie again with me tonight?"

He smirked and said, "I would love to, but I can't I have some…things to do."

I felt my heart plumet. I nodded and said, "Okay than a rain check."

He smiled at me saying, "Of course."

With that he lead me out to his car and took me home. When we reached my front door I turned to Damon and said, "Uh Damon?"

"Yes, Jade," Damon said in an anticipated voice.

I looked down before looking at him and asked, "Why didn't you give up on me when I was in the church?"

I looked up at him to see his exprsion falter before he masked it with his expression. He opened his mouth closed it and than opened it again saying, "Because I wouldn't want anyone close to Elena harmed."

I felt my heart sink farther than before. I felt my eyes water alittle. I nodded and said, "Oh."

I turned away from him and opened the front door a crack when I felt his hand pull my wrist and I was pulled against his chest inches away from his face. He looked in my eyes and said, "I lied."

"What?" I asked suddenly confused. He looked in my eyes for a few seconds before saying, "I lied before when I said I did for Elena. I did it because I didn't want to lose you."

I looked into his eye and smiled saying, "Really?"

"Yes and I knew if I lost you my whole world would collapse…Metaphorically speaking," he said with a smile at the end.

I nodded and turned back to go in but he pulled me back. I grew frustrated and whinned, "Damon!"

I heard him chuckle. I came face to face again with him. Before I could registure what was happening I felt his feather lips against mine. And then they were gone. I opened my eyes and looked to the curb to see his car gone. I touched my lips lightly thinking to myself did I imagine that just happened or did that just happen.

With out a word I had a smile on my face the whole time as I walked into the house and up the stairs. On the way up I heard Jeremy ask Jenna, "What's up with Jade? She has that creepy smile on her face."

I heard Jenna laugh before she said, "She must be in love."

"Ugh Teenagers what are you going to do," I heard Elena joke.

Ugh Sisters with lame jokes that kills the whole rooms happiness what are you going to do? Ha ha ha ha ha I am the evil twin!


	11. I Want to Forget

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I hopped out of bed happy for the first time in a long time. I jumped in a shower washing everything hopped out blow dried my curly hair and changed into black skinny jeans and a black V-neck. I smiled at my image in the mirror.

I ran down the stairs and was greeted by…no one. I frowned a little and then went and made some pop tarts. I walked to the living room before I sat on the couch and realized I had no one to call. I did have that kiss that happened last night stuck in my mind though.

I thought then and there I needed an drink and Jenna hid the alcohol from me so that meant I would have to go to the Grill which I wouldn't mind because I it meant I would get to see him. I sighed happily and hoped up grabbing my jacket on the way out. I had my bikes keys in my pocket from the previous night. I looked in the front yard to see my father's bike…well now my bike. I raced over to it and hoped on the bike. I started it slipped on my helmet and raced off towards the Grill.

I walked inside the Grill I saw Damon sitting at the bar with what looked like his usual, but this time he wasn't alone. There was a girl there flaunting herself all over him. It was disgusting. I saw how he was staring at her. His hand ghosted on her thigh…touching but barley touching.

I felt the breath shake out of me. I saw his eyes flicker this way, he immediately dropped his hand. I shook my head and walked over to the bar quickly. I sat on a stool and the bartender came over and said, "The usual Jade?"

I laughed and said, "Luke? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and said, "Dropped out of school and just getting by on bartending. You?"

I gave him a small smile and said, "Watching someone I care deeply for make a move on a girl who is throwing herself at him."

"Ouch, that's got hurt your rep Jade," he said laughing.

"What Rep?" I asked him mocking innocent.

"Yea what Rep I heard Mat say behind me.

"Hey Mat, " I said giving him a hello hug he laughed and said to Luke, "Jade has a Rep?"

Luke looked at me and smiled wickedly saying, "Yes she does. Being the badass she is getting into a lot of trouble with bar fights she would often flirt with guys for game."

Mat looked at me with complete disbelief. I nodded and said, "Yup that was the old me the new me is into relationships now."

Luke laughed and said, "So I heard you got caught up in another bar fight."

I gave him sarcastic smile and said, "That was not my fault."

He crossed his arms and said, "Let me guess it was you imaginary friend…what was his name?"

"Tim," I said quietly shrinking in my seat. He laughed and said, "Oh yea Tim. So let me guess your going to blame it all on Tim."

"NO!" I outbursted throwing my hands in the air for more affect. He started laughin and said, "Than who?"

"Shane and his evil twin," I mumbled through my clentched teeth.

"That dick is in town here? Why?" Luck said while Mat grabbed glasses but looked up at me with curioustiy and asked, "Who's Shane?"

"My annoying evil ex- boyfriend he keeps stalking me," I said to Mat while looking for any signs for Dmaon at the other end of the bar but he had disappeared. I sighed and sipped at my drink.

I placed my glass back on the bar before I heard a scream. I looked up to see that it hadn't come from inside. I placed a few bills on the bar and raced out of there. I looked around the allies before finally finding Damon in one of them. He was drinking the blood of the girl that was flirting with him.

I ran over to him and tried pulling him off her but he shoved me off him. My back hit the wall as did my head. I fell to my hands and knees and saw slowly black dots fill my vison disaper and than reappear.

I lifted one scratched up hand and felt the back of my head to feel that stickness. I pulled my hand back so I could look to see what it was. Blood. My blood.

I heard Damon moan telling me he finished her off. I got up on my feet stumbling with dizziness and used the wall to lean against.

"Damon," I whispered before blacking out.

My head felt like it was buzzing. I wanted to open my eyes but at the same time I didn't. I wanted to get up and move, but I couldn't.

Slowly my body started to awake as if being reborn to light. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up to see Elena standing with Stefans arms around her. I was in the parlor on the couch with a blanket placed on my body.

Elena rushed up to my side and pulled me in to a hug I got up and looked around and asked, "Where's Damon?"

Stefan looked at Elena who nodded and Stefan than said, "In his room."

I nodded and ran off out of the parlor down the hall and up the stairs into Damon's room. When I walked in I instantly regretted it two people o the bed making love. I slammed the door closed and looked at the door taking it in. I felt my eyes water heavily casueing my vison to blur. I ran down the stairs and out the front door I raced through the trees stumbling over branches eventually I fell.

I laid there and realized how much I loved and needed him, but how it was the opposite for him. He didn't love me. He didn't need me. I was just another game to him.

I let out a sob and crawled to a tree and leaned against it. I felt used. My heart ached. I heard a twig snapped and I looked up and saw Stefan standing there. He had a face filled with regret on his face.

He walked over towards me and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder.

"I could help make that aching go away," he whispered.

I looked up at him and said, "I don't want to be a vampire."

He shook his head and said, "No another way."

"Compulsion, "I whispered and looked him in the eyes again. I shook my head and said, "I don't want to forget anything Stefan. If I do I wont remember the feeling he had caused me."

He nodded and pulled my head to his cheast and said, "Okay, but if you change your mind, I am here."

I nodded and he pulled me up with him. I walked off again in the woods. I knew he was back at the Boarding House aready. He knew I needed time alone. So I head to my secret place.

I walked back over to the now fallen Church and I looked for the special tree. I tugged at the branch that had four knots on its lower trunk and a bootle tied with rope came down. I smiled untied the rope from the bottle of half drunken bourbon and opened it up. It had gotton cold now that it was night time. I sipped out of it. I sat on the edge of the steps of the fallen steps and decided on chugging the rest since there wasn't that much left.

My vision blurred when I tried to walk I stumbled and I talked to tree like I bumped into them. I was a funny yet weird drunk, well so I have been told.

I walked to house that looked somehow familiar. I knocked on the door no answer so I rang this old looking bell loudly and I was greeted by a very familiar face.

"Stefie!" I shouted with a slur. He looked at me and said, "Jade its on twenty in the morning."

"Really I did not know Im sorry did I wake you from a dream," I slurred. He looked at me and said, "Your drunk."

"And at your service," I said with a salute.

He laughed and said, "Wanna come in."

"Yes kind sir. Your such a gentle men, "I said patting him on the back.

He laughed and said, "Did you ever go home since the time I left you?"

I took more than a minute to think and finally said, "I don't know."

"Jade?" I heard Elena question. I hid behind Stefan and said, "She gets very angry when I drink or smoke."

"Jade you smell like you just crawled out of a whiskey bottle," Elena said as she flolded her arms over her pajama shirt.

I walked over to the steps and said, "Is that even possible."

I heard Elena growls and rush towards me and I ran up the stairs. I sang out loud, "Stefan andf Lena sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love-" I paused and thought about it and yelled over my shoulder, "Next is the bed They make out all night and Day!"

"Jade!" I heard Elena roar. I laughed nad said, "Did you use protection Lena?"

I felt her grab my shirt and paused and leaned down arms staright out in front of me. The shirt went over my head leaving me in my bra showing off my sculpted bod and scars from previous…accidents.

I heard Elena gasp and I smirked and said, "Battle Scars."

I walked towards the stairs when I heard a door open I stilled and turned in that moment to see none other Andy Fell. The bitchy news reporter.

I growled through clentched teeth. She looked at me and whispered, "Jade Gilbert."

I looked at Elena who shook her head. I glared back at Andy and she looked at me with that bitchy news repoter smirk.

I was tempted to punch it off but Elena being there held me back. I grabbed my shirt from Elena's hand and tugged it over my head. By now the alcohol wore off. I was left again with that feeling in my stomach.

Before I turned aaway I saw Damon his and my eyes connected and he saw throught the shield that I put up to she all the hurt and pain. He opened the door wider and was walking towards me. I turned and rushed down the steps.

Before I could reach the front door he was in front of me he looked utter regretful, but than again if he knew he what he was doing would hurt me than why did he do it.

"Jade, it meant nothing," he said with a masked sincere look on his face.

"Bull Shit!" I yelled at him. He flinched at my chice of words.

"Jade-" he started but I cut him off saying, "If it meant nothing why did you do it in the first place?"

He looked away for a minute and than turned back to and said, "Look I have needs. Wants."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. My throat felt like it was restricting itself.

"I should be all you need and want," I said in a very hurt tone. He sighed and said, "Well I don't know than."

I slapped his arm as hard as I could and said, "You didn't know _before_ you don't know _now!"_

"What do you want me to say!" He yelled at me. I shook my head with tears in my eyes and said, "I shouldn't have to tell you what to say Damon. You are a 160 plus year old man. You're a child stuck in a mans body. I was in love you _I don't know_ anymore."

He moved aside but before I left I turned to Stefan and said, "Stefan I change my mind I'll see you at twelve thirty."

He nodded and said, "Your house?"

"Yes my house my room," I said before walking out.

_Elena's POV:_

I had regretted ever chasing her drunken ass up stairs it was all my fault she had to bump into Damon god I was so stupid!

I walked down the stairs to see they were in an loud argument I walked over to Stefan I needed to be held right now. He didn't need to read my mind when he saw the expression I gave him. He brought me into his arms right away and kissed the top of my head I didn't really listen to the argument Jade and Dmaon were having.

Well that was until Jade said, "Stefan I change my mind I'll see you at twelve thirty."

I felt Stefan chest vibrate when he spoke he said, "Your house?"

"Yes my house my room," she said before I heard the front door open and close with a slam. I sighed and pulled back with a puzzled look saying, "What does Jaded need you to do in her room?"

He looked up at Damon who was also looking at him with the same question hidden in his eyes. He says it while looking at Damon, "She wants me to compel her about her feelings."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked rushed and quickly like a worried parent.

"I mean that she is going to drown in heart break if I don't compel her from forgetting some major causes of it. Such as you Damon," he said still looking at his brother Damon Salvatore the town womanizer and prick.

"Why would Jade want to forget me?" Damon wondered out loud. Stefan answered his question though, "Because she going to wind up getting hurt everythim you sleep around and screw things up."

I slapped Stefan on the chest. His gaze finnaly snapped from damon to me.

"Damon loves Jade he's just afraid to show it and speak for himself," I told him he looked at me with a flare in his eyes.

"Damon hurts people Elena if Jade gets hurt so do you it's a none stop cycle. You learn to flow with it or finally break it. That is what I am going to do now while I can," he said looking down into my eyes.

I shook my head and said, "Maybe I should go home too."

"Lena," he said when I was oout of his embrace I threw on my coat and before walking out I said, "Where's Damon?"

A/N: Already writing the 12 chapter please Review and tweet me I am livemylife96

It would be awesome for more reviews Thanks for those who have let me reach twenty you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the story and author alerts!


	12. You Need to earn back your forgiveness

I walked inside the house and ran up the stairs to my room. I sat on the floor in front of my bed and started crying. I held my head in my hands and sobbed. Damon didn't know how to love. Why was I supposed to suffer for everthing he puts me through.

I heard a familier voice being greeted down stairs. I walked wlaked into my bathroom and washed my face clean from the salty tears.

I brushed my teeth changed into pajamas and walked out of my bedroom to go downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to get ice cream and a spoon. I was about to head back up to my room when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and walked over and opened the door. Tyler stood there. He had a smiled on is face when he saw me. I blushed because of me being in my pajamas.

"Hey, uh, is Jeremy home," Tyler asked looking me up and down. I nodded and said, "Yea hold on."

I let him in and ran up stairs and knocked on Jeremy's door. It opened to reveal a petite brunet haired girl.

"Uh, hey is Jeremy in there?" I asked her. She nodded and said, "Yea he's just getting changed in the bathroom he'll be right out."

"Oh okay well when he does tell him Black Mail is a bitch and that Tyler is downstairs waiting for him," I told her she nodded with a laugh and closed the door.

I walked back down the steps to see Tyler in the Living Room. I walked over to where he sat on the couch and said, "He's changing. He'll be down shortly."

"Okay," he said looking at me again causing me to blush and walk away. I headed towards the kitchen were I had left my ice cream to open the door for Tyler. When I turned around again Tyler was in front of me.

I nearly dropped the ice cream container out of my hands. I placed the hand with spoon over my chest.

"Jeez Tyler," I said in a beat less tone. I heard him chuckle. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. To slow down my heart race, when I did though I felt his lips touch mine softly. My eyes flickered open to see Tyler's chocolate brown eyes.

They questioned me if the kiss was okay. I nodded and he kissed me again. I kissed him back. I felt like I had before my parents died when we dated and I was still a cheerleader. When I was cold hearted and a total bitch to everyone.

I pulled back and smirked saying, "Tyler I can't do this."

He smirked and said, "It's okay I can't really think of you more than a friend."

I sighed in relief and said, "Night Tyler."

With that I passed him with my ice cream and went upstairs.

I blasted music while I ate my ice cream. I heard the sound of glass shattering. I turned the radio off and grabbed my baton that sat in the corner of my room. I walked down the steps to see glass everywhere on the living room floor.

I groaned and flipped the switch on I heard another sound but it was behind me. I turned around to see Damon. He looked pissed, with a capital P.

"Damon it's four in the morning can't you just leave me be until I get my sleep," I said walking into the kitchen to get a broom and dustpan. Jenna was at Rick's house for the night. Elena was at the Boarding house with Stefan and Jeremy spent the night at Tyler's.

I swept up the glass and I must have missed a couple cause I stepped on it and it cut my foot open.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled through clenched teeth. Damon was by my side and said, "It's not that bad stop being a baby. I lifted my foot that was covered in blood. I hopped over to the couch and sat down so I could look at my foot. I saw little slits with glass in them.

"God I can smell him all over you!" I heard Damon yell at me from a couple of feet away.

"Damon what the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at him confused.

"I'm talking about the kiss you had with Tyler!" he yelled at me. I got up off the couch ignoring the pain in my foot and finished cleaning up anll the glass on the floor from a vase that my mother made.

I cried while cleaning it up. It was her favoraite on too. Dmaon stopped ranting and looked down at me he saw me cring hold a few pieces of the vase and said, "It's just a vase."

I got uplenaing mostly on one foot and threw the pieces in my hands at him. Of couse he ducked and they landed some where in the house.

"It wasn't just some vase! It was special Damon! My mother made that vase!" I said infury through tears.

"Jade I'm-" I cut him off saying, "Yes I kissed Tyler but I didn''tfeel the way I _felt_ about you, but once again Damon you destroyed everything we had built and this time I'm not going to brush it away easily. You'll have to earn what we had back…if we even had anything going on at all!"

He stood there quiet and I hopped over to the stairs. I looked up at the stairs and groaned in wardly. I tried hopping up on the first step but I didn't quiet make it so I fell backwards. I didn't land on the hard wood floors like I had expected but I had landed in Damons secure arms.

"Will you at least let me take you up stairs?" he asked in a caring tone. I looked up at the stairs again and sighed. Before I could answer he had zipped us up the stairs and into the bathroom where he had run pluged the tub for me to soak my foot in. He had placed me on the counter and now he was lifting me up again but this tim he placed me on the edge of the tub so my feet were in the water.

He turned around again and opened the cabinet door to under the sink were he got the bath salt. He pour it in and used his hand to swish around the water and salt.

I admired him while he cared for me. Damn it all to hell! I was supposed be stuborn in forgiving him!

"Damon I can take care of myself," I told him when he was leaning against the counter.

"I know," he said ina distant tone.

"Than why are you still here?" I asked him in a stern tone.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Believe it or not I care for you jade. I love you and recently I relize I have been a big asswhole."

"Yes you have, Damon. And just because you say you love me doesn't prove anthing. Love is just a word. You have to prove how you feel Damon. That's how a relationship works," I whispered to him.

He was looking at me and said, "I know what love is Jade."

"No you don't!" I shouted standing up on my bad foot in the bathtub. I leaned against my shower wall and said, "If you truly did love me, I would be the only woman you need. You wouldn't need whores."

"Andy is not a whore," he said through gritted teeth. Oh my god he loves Andy. I sat down slowly. I heard him sih while I suddenly found the bathroom walls tiling unteresting.

"She's not a whore, more like a friends with benefits," he whispered to himself.

"I think you should go," I whispered.

"What?" he said in a low outraged voice.

"I said I think you should go," I said looking down at the ground by his feet.

"Jade-"

"Go Damon!"

When I turned around I heard down staris the fron door slam close. I let a couple of tears escape but that was all nothing more.

I pulled my foot out of the tub and went into the emergency first aid kit for a pair of tweasers. I pulled out the glass whincing the who time.

I than bandaged up my foot and went to bed.

_Dream World:_

_I walked across a beautiful acre of grass. It was filled with wild flowers. In front o me appeared what looked like Damon in 1860's clothing. He held out his and said, "I have been waiting for you."_

"_Why?" I found myself asking him. I heard his graceful chuckle as he said, "Miss. Katherine have you forgotton? We are going to the Mystic Falls Parade."_

_Katherine? What the hell was going on here?_

"_Damon I'm not Katherine. It's me Jade. Jade Gilbert. Elena Gilberts twin sister," I said to him. He laughed and said, "That's very funny 'Jade'"_

_We had been walking arm in arm for a while so I pulled back and said, "Damon I am being serious if you don't pulling this act I will punch you."_

"_Miss. Katherine were your manners," he said I growled and went to punch him. His hand came up and caught my fist where his face melted and turned into Shane's._

_Shane said, "Hello sweetheart miss me."_

_He tightened his grip on my fist and you heard it crunch. I screamed out in pain._

I shot up in bed and saw in the shadow. A figure moving. I went for my phone and pressed Damon's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Damon someone is in my house," I said to him.

"Hello Jade," I heard a sickening familiar voice.

"Derek," I whispered.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing! Please review you guys inspire me to write more!


	13. No Longer a Secret

Derek. He had Damon's phone. Oh no. I looked up and saw Shane in the corner of the room. I saw his menacing smile.

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked Derek. I heard him laugh and say, "No hybrid."

"Peachy," I muttered. I heard him laugh again.

"So sweetheart have you missed me?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"Not really," I said to him in a bored tone before asking, "What have you done to Damon?"

"Oh you mean your vampire lover," he said in a distant tone as if he was staring at something or _someone._

I growled and said, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Or what your slap me," he snapped over the phone.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," I growled into the phone. I heard a scream. A woman's scream. Not just any woman Elena.

"You bastard, you took Elena too?" I yelled in the phone having totally forgotten that Shane was standing close by.

I looked over at Shane who took me in. Looking me head to toe three times. I shook with fury.

I hoped off my bed and reached the stake from under my bed I had more than one. I make them myself, well used too.

I looked up at Shane who widened his stance. He knew about me. What I could do. I saw the evidence in his eyes.

I lunged for him, but he was quick to move out of my way so I fell into the wall making a loud noise.

I turned to see him smirking by m bed. He picked up my phone and said, "Derek, Shadow has returned."

I growled and lunged catching him off guard this time. The phone fell to the floor. I punched him making his head move to the side and I staked him in the heart.

I heard him yell before he died. I looked at him before I looked at the phone. I saw that Derek was still on the phone.

I picked up the phone and said, "Shadow is back and she is coming after you. And when I do get to where you are you will die in a painfully slow way and I will make sure of it."

I heard the line disconnect. I closed my phone and reached into Shane's jacket. His phone and wallet were in there. I pulled out both, and I texted Shane's sister: _Hey where is Derek._

Not even seconds later had I received: _You forgot already? GD Shane! The old warehouse outside of Mystic Falls!_

I got up and took the battery out of his phone. I dragged his body towards my closet where it would stay so Jenna wouldn't freak out.

I returned to my dresser and exchanged my PJ's for my full on full black outfit: Black boots, Black skin tight stretchy jeans, and black shirt that stuck to my body, and to complete the outfit was my leather jacket. I grabbed my keys, but before I left I went to my rug on my wood floors and lifted it to reveal a small door.

I lifted the small door open and took out the medium sized filled duffle bag. I pulled out guns that were filled with vervain wooden bullets, I had vervain grenades, and I had a belt that had multiple uses on it.

Some would say it looked like I was a secret agent, but really I was a vampire assassin. The one secret I hadn't told Elena. I regretted ever finding out about vampires. I had to play dumb around Elena, Stefan and Damon.

I pulled the guns strap over my head and buckled the belt around my waist. I tucked a stake in my boot and rushed toward the door grabbing my bikes keys on the way out.

I hopped on the railing and slid down. Jenna was walking towards the kitchen before she stopped and said, "Jade what the hell! Is that a gun on your back?"

"Can't talk now Jenna. I'll be back to explain when I get home!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran out the door and hopped on my bike. I raced down toward the exit of Mystic Falls.

All my life I had a thing for the supernatural. I learned how to protect myself and my sister from it. That was until my past has finally caught up on me.

I had been gone from home more than two years, but Elena would visit with mom and dad. That was before they had died crossing the bridge.

I twisted my hand so that I hit over eighty. I thought back at how I was trained to have instinct. To fight. To kill. To hunt.

I was being trained at the school I went to. My parents were fully aware of what I was being taught. They were also fully aware that they only needed one of us to go there to protect the other from getting hurt.

_So my parents talked to me one day in dad's old study and said, "Jade there are things out there that you're not yet aware of."_

_I had stayed quiet while they continued to talk to me. My mother turned to me and said, "We want you and your sister to be safe. IF we aren't there to protect you one day we want one of you to be able to put up a fight or even kill the monster attacking you."_

"_Jade we know that Elena might not be able to handle it as well as you. We want you to be the one to choose this opportunity. For protection," my father looked at me and said._

"_Then I will do it…for Elena," I said to them. They both looked at each other than back at me and nodded._

I hit the brakes once I was outside of the warehouse. It looked like was dark on the inside from the outside but I knew it was an illusion. I hid my bike behind some brush and throat now how stupid I was not for bringing a car.

I knew what I had to do now. I raced towards the ware house door knowing they would all be inside. I opened the door and made sure not to close it so it would be and easier escape.

I saw lights on in the middle of the room. Damon was hanging by ropes that looked to be soaked in vervain. He had several open wounds. I saw Elena tied to a chair her head hanging but I could still make out the slashes she had on her arms and legs. Stefan tied with his hands behind his back. Derek was cutting him.

I hide behind Boxes that would keep me out of view. I pulled my gun from behind me to the front of me. I pulled the trigger and fired at Derek. I heard him yell out in pain. Stefan looked up and watched Derek withering in pain. I growled and ran toward him. I pulled the stake out of boot and began stabbing Derek. His blood sprayed on me and Stefan.

I was stopped by someone throwing me off of him. I landed into wooden crates.

"Shadow," I heard the person say. I hopped out of the broken crates and yelled with fury I staked the person who threw me off of Derek. I pulled out the stake and went to stab Derek when I heard and gun click. My hearing picked up and I looked to see a gun in Derek's hand that was pointed at Elena.

"Hello Jade," he said in a tauntingly sweat voice. I looked at him and said, "Derek."

"Jade," I heard Damon moan. Derek walked over to Damon and said, "Ah look Jade your Boy toy knows when your present."

I reached behind me and pulled out my dagger I held it in my palm to keep it hidden from view.

Derek turned toward me gazing at me up and down and said, "Jade you haven't changed one bit."

"Not on the outside," I mumbled as I stood in an attack stance.

"Jade what's the rush," Derek said with his hands held up. I didn't budge.

"I thought you would had this place more covered, but knowing you, you probably got pissed at half of them and killed them," I said to him looking over again to see Elena looking at me.

"Well you know me and my temper," he said signaling to himself for more emfencice.

I sighed and said, "Just let them go Derek."

He laughed at me. Mocking me. He turned and said, "Well you still hadn't asked what I wanted yet."

"Fine Derek. I play along, what do you want?" I said standing up straight crossing my arms. Before I could get back into stance or move out of the way he had me back against the wall. His hand hovered over my throat and his head buried in my hair and neck.

"I want your blood," he whispered. I heard someone thrashing. I looked up to see Damon trying to tug free of his ropes. He stopped when his blue eyes caught my brown eyes. I looked Derek in his hypnotic green eyes and fluttered my eyes as I put on an act and said, "Derek I never realized."

He pulls back and looks at my body and then lingers at my lips. I pull him into a kiss quickly. I reach for my vervain spray on my belt pocket and tug it free. I lift up my hand that had the spray in it and closed my eyes and sprayed him on the face. I heard him screaming in pain.

I opened my eyes and kick him where it hurts. I heard Derek groan and fall to the floor.

"You bitch," he yelled at me.

"Hey that is a female dog. I am not a dog, I am Shadow. Your worst fucking nightmare," I tell him as I kick him in the face knocking him out cold.

I turned but regretted it since I was punched in the face.

"You ugly whore! You killed my brother!" Monica said spitting on my body lying on the ground. I looked up and saw Elena watching me with a horrified look on her face.

It was running all in slow Mo. I kicked Monica's out from under her. I heard her growl. I hopped off my feet and ran towards the wall knowing Monica was already on her feet and following me. I hoped up on the wall and did a round house kick at her. Monica flew into boxes disappearing from sight for now. Derek came too and was on his feet in seconds. Derek hollered something in Russian and more Vampires started appearing.

I sighed and raced off towards my gun that lay next to the dead vampire. I picked up my stake along the way and tossed it at the vampire who was rushing towards me. He turned grey and fell to the ground.

I pulled out a vervain grenade from my belt and rolled it towards the bunch of vampires who immediately fall to the ground when it exploded. I took the stake out of the dead Vampire and rushed towards the vampire that were in pain. I stake three vampires before I was thrown across the room. I groaned and slowly got to my feet. I felt a kick in the stomach and I groaned rolling to the ground again. Clutching the area.

I heard the sound of more guns firing. I looked up and saw Carter rush over to me. He smiled and held out a hand. I took his hand smiled back and said, "What took you so long you bastard!"

"Traffic," he replied with a smile. I laughed and started firing my own gun. I dragged a wounded body towards boxes and lit a match and threw it on the body. The man screamed as he burned to his death.

"Men you will pick up the injured vampires and put them in this fire. Leave Derek to me," I told them. They rushed to follow my order the whole twenty six of them.

I turned back towards Derek who I had requested to be tied in vervain drenched ropes.

I circled him while pulling out a dagger from my belt. I heard the footsteps of my followers stop. I turned to see them standing in a line waiting for my next command.

"Cut the vampires and my sister loose. Once you have done so you are free to go," I said turning back to Derek who looked up at me and smiled.

I slashed his stomach and sprayed it with the vervain spray that I had in my other hand. He screamed out through his grounded teeth.

I tisked and said, "Derek, Derek, Derek you kidnapped my sister, my friend, and my-"

He cut me off saying, "Your boyfriend?"

I stabbed him in the abdomen causing him to groan. I turned around and saw Stefan looking over Elena while Damon sat there looking around in disbelief.

"I can tell you love him you know," Derek whispered to me. I turned back to him looking in the eyes. I said, "You know anything about me."

I pulled out a stake of my jacket and said, "You see Derek after the little episode between me and you, I learned to limit myself to Vampires and Werewolves."

"You didn't do a very good job apparently because it seems to me you feel for a Salvatore," he retorted. I growled and shoved the stake in his chest close to his heart.

"He maybe a Salvatore, but has a better and bigger heart than you ever had," I said whispering into his ear. I pulled the stake out of his chest and staked his heart.

I cut the ropes off his wrists when his body turned grey. I let it fall to the ground. I lifted up his upper half and dragged it towards the bodies on fire. I rolled it on the fire and backed away watching his body burn.

I was turned around when I was pushed to the ground the fire singed my skin. I screamed threw clenched teeth. I looked up to see Monica who was standing over me.

"You still aren't dead," I groaned. She picked me up by the leg and threw my across the floor. I smashed to a window landing outside. I rolled off the glass and crawled to get up, but I was kicked which sent me flying again.

"You just don't want to die do you," she said when she found where I was on the road. I coughed and said, "Touché."

With slow movement I pulled out my last stake from my jacket and turned over to face her. She had crouched down next to me. I chuckled and said, "Not now anyway. I'll see you in hell."

With that I shoved the stake in her heart and pushed her body off of me. I laid there on the dirt side of the road before crawling to my feet. My ankle hurt so I limped over to the ware house again. The overhead street lights were on so I was able to make out where I was going. I slumped against the warehouse and coughed.

"Jade!" I heard Elena call out. I felt her arms around my waist in seconds.

"Lena," I whispered trying to shake my head from the blackness that tried to consume me.

"Stefan!" I heard her call I fell another set of hands on me.

"She's lost to much blood," Stefan said to Elena. I fell to my knees.

"Stefan do something!" Elena sobbed. I looked up and saw her face streaked with tears. I placed a hand on her face and said, "No Elena."

"Jade, don't do this to me," she sobbed. I chuckled and said, "'Lena I'm not dying for Christ sake!"

Stefan and Elena both were taken aback. I chuckled again and said, "I have abnormal blood. I heal faster than a normal human should."

I groaned as I felt the skin knit back together. I crawled to my feet. They watched me heal.

"Some doctors of mom's thought it would be fun to mutate my genes. So I am a quick healer and a pretty damn good fighter. Vampires who drink my blood will be one hundred times stronger than they were before," I said and ended with a sigh. I head towards my bike where I had my duffle bag. I took out a blood bag and tossed it to him saying, "Mountain Lion."

He didn't reply he just took the bag and sipped it. Elena walked in front of me and said, "So you knew about vampires before you met Stefan and Damon."

"Duh, I dated them," I said taking off my jacket and throwing it on the bike. I pulled out another jacket from my bag and slipped it on.

"So you decided to let me just suffer. All this god damn years Jade and I could have had the upper hand on the situation I had been in!" Elena yelled at me. I blinked at her and said, "I have done everything for you Elena!"

She looked taken aback at me out burst. I threw my duffle bag on the ground and said, "You think I wasn't dying inside that I had to keep this hidden from you forever! I had to leave Mystic Falls for you and Jeremy! I gave up my whole fucking life to protect you! And you want the upper hand!"

I grabbed my bag tossed it to Stefan and yelled, "There is car on the other side of the building the keys are in the ignition!"

With that I hopped on my bike and raced away from them. I raced off towards the town ignoring the stop signs. I pulled up to the graveyard gate and hopped the fence. I walked towards my parent's grave and sat in front of them.

I let a few tears fall. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the tombstone behind me.

"You know it's very dangerous to be in a graveyard at night when there is a world filled with Vampires," someone said behind me that made me jump. I opened my eyes and looked behind me to see Damon standing there. I got up and said, "I can handle vampires."

His face wasn't showing any emotion. He replied and said, "I know I learned that tonight. I learned many things about you tonight."

"Damon-"I started but he cut me off by saying, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Damon I didn't want you to think of me as a threat to you," I told him honestly. He scoffed and said, "Bull Shit."

"Damon," I said with tears trickling down my face.

"Save the act Jade. I'm done with you," he said before turning on his heal and walked away from me.

I raced toward him and grabbed his arm, "Don't walk away from me Salvatore."

Damon threw me against the tree and had me by the neck in tight grip. I wheezed and said, "Damon-your-hurting-me."

He didn't budge but held my gaze with his. I saw a flare in his eyes. I felt the heat of hatred run off him in waves.

"You will never touch me again," he said in growl. I kicked him in the groan and he released immediately falling to the ground clothing his crotch.

"I thought you out of all people would understand Damon. You were different. I _thought_ you were different, but you proved me wrong. I went to that god for Sakin School for Jeremy and Elena to learn how to protect them from the creatures they didn't know about. I-I saved you tonight Damon because of the love… and that keeps me getting hurt either physically or mentally for you," I said getting up from kneeling down next to him. I got up and ran out of the grave yard over the fence on my bike and out of town where I got a hotel room for the night.

Once I showered using the cheap hotels shampoo and body wash I laid down on the creaky mattress and looked up at the ceiling thinking how much I screwed things up. They think everything I have done has just been an act. My feelings were real. My personality was real. Everything I had in Mystic Falls was real, but so was the secret life I held behind that veil of protection.

Everything I have done was real. I tried to lay low yes, but only because I wanted to have a normal life, a life that didn't have killing. I became something I utterly regret a vampire assassin. Elena was never going to forgive me.

If I could have anything in the world, anything at all, I would take away my memory for ever having gone through that training. It was the worst mistake of my life, but at the same time the best. Elena didn't have to go through all the complicated things I did. I was in ways grateful; I can protect Elena and Jeremy. I just had to get Elena to forgive me.

A/N: Wow what will Elena think now that her sister is a vampire assassin when she needs to be? What will Damon say now that he has once again hurt Jade?

I know this had an unexpected twist to the story but I didn't want Jade to seem too weak to need help from her friends in Mystic Falls so I had her get help from Carter who I know is supposed to be dead but isn't you'll find out in the next chapter if I get one or two reviews. I want to know if I should change the story line back to innocent Jade or vampire assassin Jade.

Review to let me know!

-pixiegirl1234


	14. The Truth Comes Out

I didn't get any sleep the night before like I hadn't got any sleep last night, but I willed myself to get up anyway. I got dressed into my clothes from last night and slipped my jacket on. I left the room and made my way down to lobby and checked out. I got on my bike and raced back off to Mystic Falls.

I reached Jenna's house and I walked inside looking around to see if anyone was up. When I saw the coast was clear I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread to chew on. I walked up the stairs and to my room closeing the door behind me.

I finshed off the bread and went and changed my clothes to the normal Jade's fashion, black jeans and a white t shirt. I wanted to get back to a normal teenage girls life so I looked at the time I was late for school, but than again I wasn't in school for about two weeks. I'd have a lot of catching up to do.

I brushed my hair leaving it down in its curled fashion. I put on my jacket and grabbed my books and left my bedroom rushing down the steps. I heard foot steps racing after mine. I looked up and saw Jeremy.

"Late for school," I said to him he mumbled and I said, "Come on I'll give you a ride."

"Okay," he said taking the Helmet from my hands. I walked out the door him following me closing the door behind us.

I turned on the bike and climbed on. He climbed on and I drove us down the road and to school I parked in a space turned it off and hopped off the bike. I didn't wait for Jeremy I just raced off towards the school. I walked to the main office and got a late pass, the secretary smiled at me and said, "Welcome back Jade."

I nodded and left. I have history first and I was running twenty five minutes late to the class. I raced in while Alaric was giving a speech on the annual Mystic Falls Parade. When I walked in everyone and everything went silent.

"Jade, how nice of you to join us in class," Alaric said turning around.

I walked up to him and said, "Nice to see you too Ric."

I saw him smirk before I took my seat in the back. I opened my note book and jotted any notes I could write down and the bell soon rang but I stayed after class. I waited till the last student walked out before gathering up my stuff and walking up to Rics desk.

"Hey Ric," I said looking down at him seeing him grading papers. He looked up at me and smilled saying, "Jade what can I do for you?"

I sighed and said, "I need to know what I missed so I can make up the work."

He chuckled at my unenthusiasim before saying, "Well yyou can start by writing me a five hundred word essay on the civil war that was due a month ago. Than you can write me another fivehundred worded essay on how you learned to become a vampire hunter."

I sighed again and said, "Stefan told you."

"No Damon told me," he said leaning back in his chair folding his arms across his chest.

I was taken aback by the fact that Damon told him what I was or used to be, but than again they were so called friends. This time I crossed my arms and said, "I won't bother with the essay I'll just tell you the story at Jenna's house she has to go out of town for the night anyway."

"Okay but I still need the Civil War essay," he said which caused me to smile.

"And you will have that essay in two days. Since you made me late you owe me a pass to my next class," I said to him. He smied and sighed shaking his head as he opened a draw to his desk and pulled out a blue slip for a late pass. He took a pen and filled it out and handed it to me.

I smiled and while walking out I said, "Eight o'clock."

They rest of the day went by slow. I had lots of makeup work to do so I figured I'd start it lunch. I went to my locker and got a back pack out. I put all my books and folder in it. I closed my locker and used only one back pack strap. I walked out the doors tto the picnic tables and sat where I started working on my homework.

I finished all my Algebra and English makeup assighenments when I saw someone sit down in front of me. I sighed and said, "What do you want Care?"

I looked up to see her frowning. Isighed and said, "Well?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing Elena told me-" Caroline started before I cut her off saying, "What? That I saved her life using the leasons I learned at that school or did she tell you that I bacme a monster."

I shoved all my books back into my bag before I could get up from the table she grabed my hand and said, "Ye she said that you saved her life, but she's scared to know if you 'll leave. HSe thinks that you are mad at her."

I turned around and looked Caroline looking her in the eyes to see if she was telling the truth. She was, and I knew Elena should know the whole story of how I became what I was…used to do.

I smiled and turned around to see Elena looking at me and Caroline.

"I could never be mad at Elena. Not in a million years. Tell her that I will tell her the whole story at home around eight and tell anyother supernatural friend of ours who cares to come also," I said before backing up and racign to the parking lot and getting on my bike with my backpack on. I put my helmet on and raced off towards the house and awaited for everyone to arrive.

Everyone I knew came. Except for Damon. He said he had better things to do.

"I want everyone to know why I became what I am. I'm not going to do it with out Dmaon here. He may hate me but he has to know," I said.

"He isn't answering his phone, "Caroline said walking back into the room.

I sighed and got up saying, "You guys stay her if I'm not back in twenty minutes than you can leave and I'll tell you tomorrow."

I walked out the front door hopped on my bike and raced off towards the Boarding house. When I entered the house I walked in and called out Damon's name.

I walked into the parlor where I saw Katherine half naked on the table with Damon his shirt unbuttoned and his body pressed against hers.

Katherines eyes met mine and as Damon kissed down her neck her lips curved up into a wicked smile.

"I've got better things to do," I say in a loud angered tone.

Damon jumped away from Katherine who re zipped her dress and fixed her hair showing no evidence of what just happened.

"Jade what the hell are you doing here," he snarled at me.

"I am here Salvatore because I wanted you to know why I became what I am, but I guess you have better things to do," I said turning on my heal.

"You honestly think I care about you," he yelled after me.

I stopped imidiatly clutching my stomache feeling like I had just been punched. I slowly turned my head around and said, "Oh yea I forgot you're the Salvatore who fell in love for a girl who loves your brother."

He slammed my back against the wall and growled. I raised my hands saying, "You didn't let me finish."

He stood there and waited not realizing the grip he had on my neck until he sighed and realeased me. I slowly got up and said, "There was this girl who came home from a messed up vampire hating academy. A few days after being home the girls twin sister falls in love with a cute green eyed brunet guy. What she and her sister didn't know was that he had a brother. While one sister knew of vampires and that her sister's boyfriend was a boyfriend the other was clueless to the danger around her, but than the older Brother showed up one day and all hell broke loose for the girl. She started to feel new things. She was confused as to why her heart would race just from one glance at him. This girl finally figured out she fell hard for the eldest brother, what she worried about was him feeling the same way.

Every time her and the Eldest brother were together he would ruin everything they build because he had his heart broken so many years ago. He thought no one loved him. He thought he wasn't capable of loving back. Than this one day this girl thinks an intruders inside her house when really it was her Ex who tried to kill her. She found out the Boy she fell for had been kidnapped and that her sister was in danger along with her sisters boyfriend.

The first thought that should've popped in her mind was how to get her sister out, but it wasn't. It was how to get the man who stole her heart would kill any vampire that dare hurts him. She would kill just as many vampire for her sister but never as fast-"

"Does this story have a point," Katherine said in a bored tone.

"Yes it does, but to cut it short," I say as I walk over to Damon before placing both hands on his cheeks and said, "Damon you turned everywhere to seek a little love, but truth to be told is was staring you right in the face."

He eyes searched mine. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips before turning around and walking out the door.

I raced over to my bike but I couldn't get on. Damon stood in front of me blocking my way. I had tears streaming down my face as I ran to my bike. I looked up in his eyes and saw his blues eyes searching my face.

He placed his hands on my cheeks as his thumbs wiped away the tears that had fallen. I leaned into his touch. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Ugh, this is like something out of a vampire love story! It's sickening just watching the two of you," Katherine said behind me.

I turned my head towards her, but Damon pushed me behind him for protection. I peeked around him to see Katherine with a disgusted look on her face.

"What you did was way worse, whore," I said earning a smirk from Damon. I smiled at him.

Katherine raced forward and shoved Damon to the side while he was off gurard. She turned towards me and gripped me by the neck lifting me up in the air.

"And you Shadow are any better? Tell Damon why you had to get to know him," Katherine said. I was confused. What the hell was this whore talking about?

Dmaon looked at me as Katherine said, "She used you Damon. You were her mission. Find out more background information about Damon and what his weaknesses were."

I wheezed saying, "Damon-she's-lying."

Katherine pulled out a file out of no where and tossed it at him. It marked my symbol on it for Shadow.

"Damon-they-set-me-up. I-never-would-have-done-that-to-you," I said trying to stay conscious.

Someone knocked Katherine over causing me to fall to the ground I rolled over and gasped for air. I felt someone try and help me up, but I swatted their hands away.

I got up slowly. When I was on my face I turned around and saw Damon up on his feet next to me. I walked away from him and towards my bike. He grabbed my wrist and said, "Hey."

"What?" I snapped at him. He didn't even flinch but he stopped before he continued and said, "Are you okay?"

I gave a cold laugh and said, "Peachy."

"Don't," he said getting frustraited.

"Don't what?" I asked but knowing full well what he meant.

"Don't put a shield up," he said moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed and he pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm sorry."

I pulled back and asked, "For what?"

He looked into my eyes and wrapped his hands around my waist and said, "For not healing quick enough to save you from my ex."

I was taken aback and remembered hearing a distinct crack after Katherine tossed him into the trees. I shook my head and wrapped my hands around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed me long and sweet…until yet again we were interrupted.

"Jade you leave us for almost an hour to make out with Salvatore?" I heard Tyler say. I blushed turning away from Damon, but he pulled me into his arms where as his hands rested on my hips and his chin rest on my shoulder.

I looked towards Tyler to see that he was in a group: Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonie, Jeremy and Alaric.

I pointed to Jeremy and said, "Name three weirdo's in the group."

"Tyler is a werewolf, Stefan, Caroline, and Damon are vampires and you heal faster than the average human," he said with a smile. I laughed and said, "Jeremy it was a trick question you're the only wiredo in the whole group."

He frowned while we all laughed. I grabbed Damon's hand and headed back towards the boarding house. We all walked to the parlor were everyone took a seat. I stood in front of the fireplace and paced. Damon finally caught on that I was nervous and he hopped up and walked over to me.

He took my hand and led me out of the room. He stopped in the hall and looked down at me and said, "What's wrong?"

"Damon what if they choose to turn against me? I can't live another day knowing Elena and Jeremy fear me," I said in quick sad tone. I looked all around until his hand caught my chin and I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Jade, they will get over it. They are going to learn about how you became a vampire ninja assassin. They will love you no matter what you become, Jade I love you. Nothing has changed that fact," Damon said before he brought me in to a pationate kiss.

I wrapped my arms around my neck before we broke apart. He led me back into the parlor and sat in his arm chair nodding toward me. I took my place in front of the fireplace and took in a shakey breath.

"Uh hi," I waved to everyone which caused them to either smile or chuckle. I sighed and said, "As you know Elena and I are adopted. Isabel being our mother and John being our father. First thing first to explain why I heal faster than the average human would be that the doctors messed with my egg with the genetics telling Mom that it was for her health reasons but really they were mutipling my healing cells."

I paused and waited a few seconds before asking, "Any questions?"

Jeremy's hands shot up and I glared at him and said, "What Jeremy?"

"Why did they mess with your egg only and not Elena's?" he asked everyone else seemed very intreged to find out the same answer.

"I don't know. They chose an egg and stuck with it," I said with a shrug. I sighed and looked to Damon who was looking at me with a poker face.

"Now about the whole ninja assassin thing," I said which made everyone go to the edge of there seats.

"Well our adoptive parents had two daughters who weren't aware of vampires, until one dday they decided to have at least one daughter know about the existence of Vampires. They brought me in the office the one day that Elena was at cheer practice. They told me that they thought I'd be able to handle the schooling and information better. They said if I did it I'd be able to protect Elena and Jeremy from them. If I hadn't said yes I don't think I would have ever forgave myself for how much torture they put you through in that school. Elena wouldn't have even lasted twelve seconds in the hell whole.

If you messed up once you'd be thrown out into the woods for a week with a limited supply of food and water. You'd have to hunt for your own food and water. If you fall asleep in class you would be beaten. You had to fight for survival in that school. I saw bodies that gave out or were abused to much being wheeled out in wheel barruals. I've been to hell and back. I quickly ranked commander that's why thoughs boys showed up when I was losing. They listened to me they have no choice."

I paused and let them take it all in. While I did I walked over to the drink cart and filled two glasses of bourbon. I walked back over to Damon and gave him one. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Wait I heard one of the men call you Shadow," Elena said looking back towards me.

I looked at her and said, "That's my assassin mark name."

I took off my shirt leaving me in my bra. I turned and lifted up my hair showing a tattoo of a symbol. I put my shirt back on when I felt like everyone looked.

"It means Night Shadow. I would always hide in shadow and kill when they were most surprised," I said with a smirk. They all looked at me.

"Wait Night Shadow…I've heard that name before wasn't that some syco in Kentucky who killed like a family," Tyler said looking at the others. I felt my breath caught in my throat.

Everyone looked at me and waited. I felt my eyes well up in tears. I turned and said, "I was sent on a mission to head over to Kentucky. I had to take out a vampire that had been sucking people dry. So I went. When I reached the town though, he was in a house. A family of five, two parents, a daughter, and a baby boy. He finished draining the parent and went to go for the daughter. I tried to go after him but he was to damned strong for me.

He had broken my arm and leg I couldn't move. Guilt and desperation ate at me. I watched as that son of a bitch sucked the girl and boy dry. He than dragged my outside and lit the house on fire. When my arm finally healed but when I got up to kill him he disappeared. So I went on a hunt for him. Thirteen months later he comes strolling back into town and I beat him. Before he dies though I look into his eyes as I ram the stake into his heart."

I turned back around and said, "I wasn't filled with guilt or sadness, I was filled with anger and adrenaline. I shut my emotions off thinking that would be better for me than to feel anything. They taught you how to become emotionless brain dead soilders."

I sat on the floor in front of Damon's chair. I felt him move. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Wait what about Carter I thought he was dead," Caroline said which made me smirk.

"No that's a code to let me know hes got a higher ranking," I smiled.

"Then why did you go all Emo at home," Elena said with a frustraited tone.

"On the inside I was bursting with joy, but on the outside I was being totally bipolar. It was an act to keep up apperences," I told them.

"Was everything an act to you," Elena bursted out angry.

"No. Everything you saw me do everything you heard me say was real. Elena I am still the same girl you grew up with just with a assassin record of killing vampires," I told them.

Elena got up and said, "I need to get some air."

Before I could say anything to stop her she ran from the room. I got up and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. And took several rather large sips out of it before also running out of the room. I ran up the stairs into Damons room and layed down on the bed. I chugged the drink until it was pried out of my hands by Damon. He placed the bottle on his end table and looked down at me. I felt myself fall apart right in front of him. I broke down crying.

"Elena hates me," I sobbed being already tipsy.

"No she doesn't," he whispered whipeing away the tears.

"Yes she does," I cried.

"No she doesn't and you want to know why because she knows that you're the best siter that anyone could have. She is just scarred that if she does accept what you are she might fall apart," Damon said mere inches from face.

I looked up into his eyes and say the love and sincerity that was there. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled while we kissed. He kissed down my neck and nipped it along the way casuing me to burst out giggling.

I felt his hands tickle my sides. I started laughing.

"Damon, no stop!" I said through bursts of laughter. He laughed with me before he finally stopped and said, "You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I can't help it. I am a wounded wing that needs TLC," I told him. He smiled down at me and said, "Got anyone special in mind?"

"Well there is this one guy, he's always hanging out at the bar trying to pick up girls when really his heart is set on one," I told him.

"I think I should meet this creepy sounding guy," Damon said wiggling his eye brows.

I giggled and said, "Yea you would love the guy. You two could be twins, but to tell the truth he's a lot hotter."

Damon scoffed and said, "Are you kidding me the best part about never aging is being the eternal stud…hint, hint that pretty boy can't be as hot as me."

"Your right he's a lot hotter than you," I told him earining a growl out of him. He kissed my neck and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yup but between you and me you're the better kisser," I told him with a smile. He laughed and said, "Just so I get this right we are talking about me right?"

"I don't know I may be talking about someone else," I teased. He faked a frown before smileing and said, "Can I ask you something?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. I felt him lean closer before his lips were next to my ear, "IF I asked you to marry me would you?"

My eyes snapped open. I looked at Damon and said, "Damon I…"

A/N: I don't think I typed this chapter good really. I mean I love Jamon but I think I messed up with chapter let me know what you guys think.

Love you all! Thank you for all the feed backs by the way. They make me feel all happy inside so thanks guys!


	15. Nightmare

A/N:Hey sorry the last part in the chapter was confusing because my computer decided it would be funny to chop offf what was happening. Anyway here you go Chapter 15! yea!

I woke up in a flash of fear. I gripped the sheets that were on my. The sound of thunder making its presence known to nature outside. I took in quick shaky breaths and looked to my side to see that I had fallen asleep. What time was it? I looked at the clock and it read twelve twenty.

I looked next to me on the bed to see Damon sleeping so innocently. I climbed out of the bed and walked quietly out of the room.

The Dream had been the begging of a very familiar nightmare that still had my skin crawling. When I first went to school to learn to kill Vampires I searched for one not knowing there true strength. This was how I met Johnny my first ex. He was the worst of them all and to tell the truth I wasn't completely honest when I and Damon talked about past relationships.

Johnny was the man I thought I fell in love with and he led me to believe he loved me too. When really he was obsessed with me. He would follow me to make sure I didn't cheat on him or that I didn't look at any other man. My whole attention had to be on him.

The night mare I had last night had brought back so many painful memories both were mental and physical.

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen I grabbed a glass from the cabinet before filling the glass with water. I brought the glass back with me where I sat in front of an island and sat in the chair. The whole time I didn't even drink the water. I just stared at it. The nightmare always began with kissing but instead of Damon it would've been Johnny.

_Flash back:_

_We had already been dating for two months. He always said I would be the only one he loved. I wasn't, but he told me otherwise._

_I was lying in his room one day when he comes in with his brunet hair wet from the shower. Nothing on but a towel hanging low on hit skinny waist. I giggled when he shook his wet hair on me before bending down and kissing me gently._

_I smiled at him when he pulled back he smiled too. HE leaned down and kissed me less gentle this time. When I pulled back for air he decided to blurt out, "Jade marry me."_

"_What?" I asked stunned and totally taken aback by his statement._

"_I love you and you love me. I think we should take a huge step and be together forever," he told me. I shook my head and said, "Johnny this isn't funny. You know I won't marry you."_

_He didn't say anything so I pushed him of me and said, "Call me when you learn to grow up."_

_I heard him growl. Without warning what so ever I was thrown back onto the bed. I sat up on the bed quickly and Johnny came towards me._

"_Johnny don't," I begged him. His eyes looked evil not like his vampire side but something between anger and lust._

_I felt my whole body shake in fear. He grinned and said, "You won't marry me. That was one thing I wanted from you. I guess I can't get that, but there is something else I could get easily."_

_He was on me in seconds. I screamed, but being in a house in the middle of nowhere. My screams were not heard._

_He took my chastity away from me and I was left with a wounded heart until luckily Carter came along and helped me back up on my own two feet._

_End of Flash back_

I was shaking by the time the memory flash back thingy ended. I got up from the chair and brought the undrunken glass of water back to the sink. I dumped the water and placed the empty glass upside down in the water drain. When I turned around there was a flash of lightning and with the flash I saw Johnny's face. I let out a terrified scream. No even a millisecond later did the lights turn on was I in hysterics.

I felt arms gently touch me but I flinched away and fell back ward only to be caught.  
>"Let go of me!" Yelled hitting the person in the chest.<p>

"Jade! Calm down!" Damon yelled back at me. I opened my eyes and saw Damon. I stopped moving and clutched his shirt crying like there was no tomorrow.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Damon what wrong? What happened to Jade? What did you do?" Stefan interrogated as he entered the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything. I was sleeping up stairs. I heard her scream and I got down her as soon as I could," He told his brother.

"He- He- He came- I –I saw him," I said shaking with fear as I cried. Damon rubbed my back trying his best to sooth me.

"Who did you see Jade?" Stefan asked from behind Damon.

"HE- he- he came back," was all I muttered in terror.

Stefan looked up at Damon and they both exchanged looks filled with worry. Damon bent down and picked up my legs. He carried me through the living room and parlor up the stairs and back into his room.

He brought me into his bathroom were he sat me on the bathroom sink and turned to turn on the bathtub water. He made it hot but not too hot. He filled it with bubbles that had the scent of Japanese blossoms. Once the tub was filled he turned back to me and lifted my shirt over my head. He helped me off the counter and slid my pants off. HE went to undo the bra when I slapped his hand. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch close to a smirk. HE walked out leaving me to get my underwear and bra off.

I got in the tub and pulled my knees to my chest slightly rocking back and forth. I heard a knock on the door and waited until finally someone walked in. Elena, Stefan and Damon huddled into the room. Stefan had his back turned so he wasn't looking at me.

Elena knelt close to the tub by me and said, "Jade."

I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. I stopped rocking and said, "Lena he came back."

She gave me a confused look before asking, "Who came back, Jade?"

"Johnny," I whispered. Elena eyes widened in horror. She was the only one who knew. She was the only one I told. I never told her he was a vampire only the things he done to me.

Elena got up and took Stefan out with her by the arm. Damon looked at me with a worried glance before walking out. While they were out. I lay down in the tub sinking all the way in. My head under the water.

When I came back up Johnny was standing next to the tub. He gave me a devious grin and said, "Hello Jade."

Before I could scream he pushed my head under the water and started drowning me. I lifted up my foot and kicked him. His hands moved and I hopped out of the tub.

"Damon!" I cried. I was slammed into a wall and was forced to stare into Johnny's brown eyes.

HE tried to compel me, but it didn't work since I have vervain running through my system. He held me in a chokehold and tightened his grip. I gripped my hand on his and tried to pry his fingers off. I was losing. I was going to die.

The door swung open nearly flying off its hinges. Damon saw Johnny choking me. Stefan stood next to him. They both ignored the fact that I was choking. A tear escaped my eye. It slid down my face down my neck and touched Johnny's hand. His eyes softened for a millisecond before he went back to choking me. Damon finally decided to rush in and save my life. Why he was standing there for so long.

Stefan comes in and wraps a robe around me. Lifting me up and racing me down stairs. He placed me on the couch. I sat there and let my thoughts process everything that was happening because right now my brain has lost a lot of oxygen.

Fist was the dream. The original dream was a memory. Did Johnny enter my mind and plant the beginning of the memory? No that's impossible I have vervain inside my body.

Than Johnny shows himself in the kitchen. Wait why the hell am I sitting her when my boyfriend is fighting my ex.

I got up and raced back up the stairs. I walked into the bathroom to see both Damon and Stefan on the floor.

"Elena!" I call out to her near hysterics.

She rushed into the room and also froze at the scene. I rushed in to Damon's side and looked at him. My hands shook. There was broken glass and blood everywhere. Johnny was nowhere in sight. I took a broken piece of glass and slid it against my open palm it sliced open. Blood began to pour out of the cut and I placed Damon's head in my lap. I pressed my palm to his lips and said, "Damon please drink."

HE complied and drank my blood. I sat there and with my other hand I stroked his hair. Elena had rushed from the bathroom to receive a bottle of animal blood. She looked at me and I looked at her and said, "You probley still hate me."

"Jade-"Elena started but I cut her off.

"If makes you feel any better I think I'm going to leave Mystic Falls again," I told her looking down at Damon who still hasn't waken up from his broken neck.

"You're leaving?" Elena asked in complete disbelief or was it sadness.

"My past is catching up with me Elena. Everyone I love is gets in danger, dies, or even gets hurt by it. I would rather go back to that school of torture than to see you get hurt by what happens," I told her honestly.

"Jade I could never hate you," Elena said after what seemed like a long period of silence. I looked up at her to see her looking down at Stefan admiring him.

"You may have a record for killing vampires, but you're still my sister and I love you," Elena told me. She looked up when she finished and gave me a soft smile. I chuckled and said, "Well you may be my twin and a Doppler ganger but you're still my sister and I love you too."

She laughed and said, "Oh, hello."

I saw Stefan smile at her and raise his hand and gently rub her cheek. She leaned into his touch and said, "I love you so much."

He smiled a real smile and said, "I love too."

I looked down to see Damon hadn't wakened yet. I then realized I fed him my blood it slows down the process of the blood allowing him to heal faster.

I looked down to see Damon's eyes opened and his icy blue orbs were staring back at me. I smiled down at him. HE slowly got up and groaned as he did. His shirt was all cut up from the broken glass on the floor.

"Damn he was strong," Damon told Stefan Elena and I.

"Yea a little too strong," Stefan said.

"Well what do you expect he is after all six thirty something years old," I said getting up carefully so I won't step in any glass.

"Well next time I see him he's getting his heart ripped out," Damon said glaring at the floor where most of his bathroom mirror was.

I sighed and almost stepped on a piece of glass but Damon swoops me up quickly and we are out of the bathroom quicker than I can blink. Stefan and Elena exchange looks with Damon and they silently leave.

Stefan looks at me before he closes the door behind him. Damon turns toward the bathroom and I walk over to the bag that looked familiar. When I opened it I saw my clothes such as Pajamas and school clothes.

I pulled on underwear underneath the robe and I turned towards the bathroom to make sure Damon was occupied before I untied the rope on the robe and let it fall to the ground. I pulled on soft pajama pants that had Betty Boop on them and then a tank top that matched the color on the pajama bottoms. I walked back over to bed and laid there looking up at the ceiling. I was trying to fall asleep but I couldn't, knowing everything that just happened. I was scared out of my wit. I was afraid that if I closed my eyes for on second Johnny was going to be there waiting to kill me.

"Damon," I call for him. I saw his head poke out from the bathroom.

"I'm scared," I told him getting straight to the point.

He was on the bed sitting in front of me in seconds saying, "Why? I'm here."

"Damon you saw what happened before. You almost died because of me. I think it would be better if I'd…" I said breaking of in the middle of the sentence. Damon looked at me with a puzzled look and asked, "Better if you'd what?"

"I think it would be best if I left town for a while. You know get my life straightened out. Get my assassin record erased. I think it would be best if I never came back," I told him honestly.

"No," He said in a cracked voice filled with emotion. I looked at him and he took my hand and said, "I will do everything I have to make you live a normal life. You aren't going to leave me. You aren't going to leave Elena or Jeremy or Jenna. I won't allow that. You will stay here and I will protect you."

"How Damon. Your house is like an open invite to every frickin vampire. While my house is like a light to moths and all the vampires get Jenna or Jeremy to let them inside," I told him. HE smirked and said, "What if me and Stefan got you and Elena to sign the mortgage to the house. That would mean you guys were the only ones who could invite the vampires into the house."

I thought about it and said, "Fine, under one condition."

He smiled a real smile and asked, "And what would that be?"

"You'll be my date to the annual Mystic Falls Day Parade," I told him.

He laughed and said, "I guess you'll want to see me in in my civil war suit."

"Damn straight. I want to meet the sexy funny Damon from the civil age too," I squeaked.

HE laughed and captured my lips with his before saying, "As you wish Miss. Gilbert."


	16. A Sacrifice

I opened my eyes when the sun peeared through them. I sighed rolling on my side to see Dmaon look at me adoringly.

"You talk in your sleep," he informed chuckling.

"Morning t you too," I said in return.

He laughed and said, "You moaned my name a lot."

I blushed recalling my romantic dreams of me and Damon. He smiled placing a small kiss on my nose. I giggled and sat up stretching all my muscles and cracking all bones.

He watched me and said, "How are you feeling?"

To be honest I didn't know I felt. I had an encounter with my ex last night who attacked my sister's boyfriend and my boyfriend. He was my boyfriend right?

"Damon are you my boyfriend?" I asked him. Completely forgetting about his question.

He chuckled and said, "Off topic but um…I don't know."

I sighed and said, "Yea I think I'm fine and forget about me even asking that question."

I went to walk into the bathroom before he caught my wrist saying, "Do we really have to put a label on us?"

I looked at him and said, "I just want girls to know they can't have you anymore."

He chuckled before kissing the top of my head and saying, "No one will come near me I promise."

I sighed and mumbled, "Whatever."

I walked in the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turned on the water to the shower and got undressed. I hopped into the shower before hearing a knock on the door.

"Damon just give me a few minutes of alone time. I need time to think okay?" I called out to whoeer knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly I looked around the shower wall to see no one there. I growled saying, "Damon I am not in the mood t be messed around with right now."

I turned a back around in the shower to see Johnny standing there getting wet by the water. Still clothed he covered my mouth before I could yell or scream. He pushed my back against the wall and looked into my eyes saying, "Jade I'v missed you so much."

He leaned down taking in a deep breath licking up the side of my neck causing me to shiver. HE pulled back his face changing into his inner demon. I tried to fight him off but he pressed his body on mine. I was scared of what he whe was going to do.

"If you scream I will kill Elena and Everyone else you love," he threatened before he moed his hand away. I pushed hhim away from me and raced out of the bathroom.

I ran into the Damon's bedroom grabbing the robe Ihad last night and pulled it on. I raced to leave the bedroom when Johnny pulled me back into the room by my hair. I cried out as he dragged me over to the bed and tossing my on it.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you, but I am willing to forgive you and take you back," he told me.

"Johnny why can't you just leave me alone. I said no to marring you for a reason. You are a obsessive sycotic ass hole!" I yelled at him. He looked at me more angered and before I could move away he was on top of me. He had my hands over my head and said, "Yea and we both know what I had to do to get what I wanted the first time."

I froze and said, "No Johnny."

He reached for my robes ties. I struggled triying to fight against him.

"Johnny stop! Please Johnny don't!" I begged crying. He slapped me hard in the face yelling, "Shut up!"

Before he could untie the rob all the way he was pulled off by a very angered Damon. Damon through him into a wall holding him there in a choke hold.

"Go Jade!" Damon yelled at me. I fumbled getting up off the bed racing out of the room. I raced down the stairs. Stefan met me half way there.

"Stefan he's here," I cried running. Stefan raced towards me picking me up and racing me out of the boarding house.

When we reached my house and in my room he placed me back on the floor. He hugged me tightly saying, "Jade your okay your going to be fine."

"Stefan he was so close to-" I started but I cut my self off crying. I was in hysterics.

"Elena!" Stefan called for my sister. Not even minutes later did she open my door did she see me kneeling on the floor crying. She closed the door racing to my side. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. Stefan left to go check on Damon. When he returned he came with Damon.

Damon came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him hard as if he was going to vanish into thin air at any moment. He could care less about the pain.

"Jade I need you to calm down in order to tell me what happened," Damon told me in a calm voice. I nodded and took in deep breaths and tried my best to calm down. This was going to be hard.

"What happened I left you for five minutes," Dmaon told me. I sighed and said, "I heard a knock on the bathroom door thinking it was you and it wasn't. The door opened and there was no one standing behind it, but when I turned around I saw him. HE was in the shower with me. He threatened me Dmaon. HE threatened me that if I screamed or tried to get help he would kill Elena and everyone else I love. I went to bite my neck but I shved him. I raced out of the bathroom and into your bedroom. I graabed the robe put it on and tied it. I went to race out the door when he…he caught me and threw me on the bed…I-I tried talking to him, b-but he got angry. He was on me…I couldn't move at all."

I felt tears running down my face the whole time. Stefan sighed and said, "And we couldn't hear him because the shower was on."

I nodded and looked at Damon who looked pissed. I was confussed and asked, "What?"

He looked at me and snapped, "You went to a fucking vampire assassin academy for how many years and you can't fight of this one vampire!"

I flinched and said, "I'm sorry Damon I don't have the strength you do!"

"You saved us from your other ex why can't you kill this one! You killed I don't know how many vampire because you never open up to anybody!" He growled standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry my life is so fucking messed up Damon! I didn't know me being around you would hurt your ego that bad," I growled back stepping away from him.

"This isn't about my ego its about your slutish life!" he yelled back at me making me wince.

"You have no fucking idea do you," Elena snapped at him when I ran into the bathroom locking my door behind me.

"Shut up Elena!" Dmaon snapped at her.

"She was raped Damon. Johnny was her first. HE raped and beat her. Every vampire she dated has either severly hurt her physically or mentally," Elena told him ignoring his anger.

I didn't want to listen anymore so I changed into clean clothes that I had in the bathroom and climed out fo the bathrrom window. It was a huge drop but any pain would be worth avoiding Damon at this moment. I raced over to my bike and kicked up the stand. I started rolling it down the drive way and down the next couple of blocks. I turned on the bike finally and raced towards the Salvatore Boarding house. I raced insode and grabbed my stuff.

I reached the bottom of the steps when I heard the front door open and close I hide in the shadows against a wall.

I slwed my heart beat and waited to see Elena walking in with Stefan and Damon.

"Where could she have gone?" Elena asked both brothers.

"Bonnie is tracing her as we speak," Dmaon informed the two.

"There were things you shouldn't have said Damon," Stefan said with a growl towards his brother.

"Don't start Stefan," Dmaon retorted.

"Both of you stop it," Elena warned. I smirked from where i was standing before I heard a phone go off.

"What the hell?" Dmaon mutted as he read his text message. Elena and Stefan waited for him to say something.

"Bonnie says she is inside the boarding house," Dmaon said spinning around.

"I'll take the basement, Damon you get up stairs and Elena you get this floor," They all moved away from the front the door. When I saw Elena out of sight I raced out the front door and out in the day. I raced to my bike that was hidden by bushes. I hopped on turning it on and raced out of the driveway. I twisted the gas all the way.

I raced out of Mystic Falls and pulled off to the side. I hoped off the bike and tossed a bottle w=that was laying on the side of the road. I tossed it at a billboard causing to smash into tiny shards. I slumped down on the ground into a sitting position pulling my legs to my chest.

I looked at the ground spacing out. Damon was right. I was a vampire assassin who had no problem from killing my other ex's so what's stopping me from killing Johnny?

I got up and went over to my bag that was latched onto my bike. I opened it and took out my night shadow clothing. The black on black clothing I looked around and saw a small shack sitting there I raced towards it and kicked the door in. It looked abandoned. I changed into my clothes leaving my other clothes there.

I walked out and exchanged my sneackers for my boots. I'll admit I look total bad ass right now. I zipped my bag and I raced off back to Mystic Falls when I reached my house I ran in the door. I ra up the steps three at a time. I ran to mom nad dads room. I closed the door behind me. I walked over to their closet and opened the door. I moved aside the clothes and began to knock aroud the back of the wall to find the hallow spot when I tapped the hollow spot I pulled back and punched the wall knocking the wood in half. Before I removed the wood though I felt my phone vibrate in my poket.

I pulled out to see Damons number flashing on the screen. I hit answer and said, "Damon before you say anything I need to tell you that you were right. Johnny should die and it I should be the one who kills him. I'm a vampire assassin and there should be nothing stopping me."

"Well that's not very nice Jade,"I heard Johnny reply into the phone. My breath was caught in my throat.

"Where is Damon?" I demanded my hands beginning to shake with rage.

" Are you sure it's just Damon you should be worrying about," he said in a bored tone. I heard a scream over the phone.

"Elena…" I whispered.

"Not just them but I got the whole gang here," he said.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned him.

I heard him laugh and he said, "You can save their lives, but in order to do that you'll have to find me and kill yourself in front of all of them."

I heard the phone click letting me know that it found the location. I sighed and said, "I know where you are Johnny."

I ended the call and pulled out the wood boards that were in the wall. I looked inthere to see a lock safe. I put in Elena's birthday and Jeremys birthday. When I opened the safe I saw it was empty. My phone began to ring again. I answered and growled intot eh phone, "You were in my house?"

"Opps did I forget to mention that?" Johnnys voice filled with sarcasim.

"How did you get in?" I demanded.

"Getting Jenna off vervain was easy and I think you know how compeling works," He sighed intot eh phone sounding bored.

I heard a cry over the phone. Bonnie.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled. I heard Johnny chuckle and say, "Tick Tock Jade. Your time is running out. You have less than ten minutes to get her or bonnie her is going to learn what its like to have her fingers severed."

I swallowed and said, "I be there."

I hung up again and sighed. I went around the house taking it inglancing at the photos of my loved ones. I walked down the steps and heard shuffling in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jenna making popcorn. I walked over to her nad hugged her. She looked at me and said, "Hey Jade are you okay?"

"Yea I just…I love you Jenna. I never told you that and it's means a lot to Jeremy, Elena and I that you stuck around and helped us," I told her sincerely.

Jenna chuckled and said, "Okay…I love you too."

She returned my hug before she turned back to her pocorn. I walked out the door and raced down the drive to my bike. I turned it on hoped on it tearing down the street and into the woods. This was dangerous considering it was all bumps and hills with tree limbs, but I was gonna die anyway why not take a risk.

I turned out of the wood and onti a familiar path that lead to my final destination. I stoped the bike and got off glancing at the Slavatore boarding house.

I walked in and walked into the parlor to see Johnny sitting on the couch staring the other side of the room. I looked to see every one either brutally beaten or untouched. I raced towards them when I was thrown agansit the wall. I fell on my side and looked up to see Johnny sitting again in the seat. I groaned and tried to get up.

"Jade," I heard Elena whisper in terror. I looked at her with a gentle smile.

"Ok Johnny how do you want to do this?" I asked him now fully healed and off the gorund.

"I want you take that knife there on the table and…stab yourself with it in the stomach," he said with a grin.

"Jade don't do it," I heard everybody pled.

"Jade," I heard Damon whisper. I walked over to him and kissed his lips passionately saying, "I wont let you die. I wont let anyone die."

He looked at me and shook his head as I backed away and grabbed the knife from the table. I looked at Dmaon and said, "I love you."

I heard Johnny growl. I lifted the kife with one and spun around quickly throwing the knife at Johnny hitting him in the chest. Not begging the least bit affected by it he pulled it out and stood with it tutting me saying, "Jade I'll give you points for trying but you know I'm old enough now that knives don't affect me."

That was just a distraction. Right Damon?" I asked my boyfriend who I cut loose while kissing him stood close to Johhny. He staked his chest just missing his heart. I waked over to Johnny who was now on the ground. I pulled the stake out of his chest and said, "You really need to die."

With that I raised the stake and stabbed his chest. Killing him finally feeling peace.

"Jade!" I heard someone yell I looked up and saw Damon looking down at something on my body. I looked down to see the knife shoved into my stomache. I didn't even feel it. I fell to my side and gasped feeling like I couldn't breath.

I saw Johnny look at with me with a smirk on his face before he fully died. I looked up at Dmaon who was shaking his head. He bit into his wrist and fed me his blood. While my head rested on his lap. Elena threw herself to my side and started to talk, but I heard nothing.

I grabbed her hand and held it smiling sweetly at her before I felt my eye lids getting heavier. I saw a bright light in front of me. I looked around to see that everyone else saw it too. I felt my wound heal instantly. When the light died I saw Bonnie standing there ready to faint. I hopped up and catured her in my arms before she could hit the floor.

I shook my head and said, "You know sometimes I think you do more stupid things than Damon."

She looked at me smiling before laughing while Damon said, "Hey."

I looked behind me and said, "You know I love you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yea and you know I love you."

I got up from the floor and said, "I promise that was the last evil vampire ex boyfriend."

"Please don't tell me you had werewolf boyfriends," Damon pleaded.

I giggled and said, "Nope I was hooked on bad ass vampires who call themselves 'eternal stud'."

He shrugged and said, "What its true I am an eternal stud."

I laughed and looked at Elena who was next to Stefan. I walked over to her giving her a hug saying, "I wont leave you Lena. I have forgotton that I promised that when I first came to Mystic Falls but I wont again."

She smiled and brought me into a tight hug. I smiled when everybody else but Damon joined in. I sighed and said, "Come on join the love Damon."

"If I'm going to hug anyone it's going to be you," he replied. Everyone smiled before pulling back. I raced over to Damon and hugged him. He lifted my in the air so I matched his eye level. HE kissed me passionately. I giggled when he put me back down.

"So any idea what we should do now?" Caroline asked now bored.

I turned smirking saying, "I have a few ideas."


	17. Kidnap: Part One

One.

I closed my eyes already hearing Caroline giggling.

Two

I heard footsteps run up and down the stairs

Three

God they are so fucking loud

Four

I heard doors slam

Five

More footsteps

Six

Giggles

Seven

I felt someone poke my side causing me to giggle moving in my spot

Eight

I felt someone kiss my cheek

Nine

I felt a tongue slide down my neck causing me to moan

"Ten!" I shouted at the person in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw no one there. I raced around the house looking in the kitchen. I looked around the first bottom floor and saw feet poking out from behind the curtain in the living room. Damon's shoes. I pulled the curtain back and saw Damon…not there.

I growled yelling, "Damon why are you so cruel to me!"

I heard laughter everywhere but the closest to me would be a small chest in the corner of the parlor. I opened it and saw Caroline. I lifted my finger over my mouth and mouthed the words 'I never found you. Where is Damon?'

I saw her nod. She pointed above her indicating that he was upstairs.

I smiled and closed the chest without making a sound. I raced up the stairs as noiseless as a ninja would. I slowed my heart beat and raced into Damon's room looked everywhere when I reached the closet I heard noises come from behind me. I turned to see Damon trying to tip toe out of the room.

"Damon!" I yelled he jumped but started laughing. I ran towards him and said, "Your turn and no cheating. What you did to me while I was counting was not fair."

I saw him smile wickedly at me. I kissed his lips passionately getting the moment heated. He went to pull me even more closer to him until I pulled back sprinting out the door and down the hall I raced into Stefan's room and walked into his closet. I saw him and Elena lip locking I gagged and said, "Eww."

I slammed the door and heard Elena and Stefan laughing I raced towards Damon's room again to see he wasn't there I raced to his closet and closed the door behind me. I smirked and walked backwards deeper into the closet until I felt myself bump into a hard chest. I turned on the light switch and saw Damon standing there. He smiled down at me. I smiled and asked, "What?"

HE smile and said, "I got you something."

I gave him a confused look before he reached up on the shelf above me and handing me a gift bag.

"Damon-," I started but he cut me off saying, "Just open it."

I smiled and I opened it revealing a beautiful diamond necklace I gasped saying, "Oh my god Damon."

"Do you like it?" he asked a little nervous about the OMG I just gave him. I smiled with tears in my eyes nodding quickly getting up and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry…I just…no one has ever done anything like this for me," I told him letting him put the necklace on me. I turned around and kissed him.

He kissed me back intertwining our fingers together. I smiled and at him before he leaned down and kissed me again.

I pulled back saying, "I'm going to ruin the romantic moment to say that your still it and you have to go count."

He groaned and whined saying, "I don't wanna!"

I laughed and kissed his lips again before turning off the light and racing out of the closet. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I slid under the table and hiding behind the many chairs.

I heard taunting knocks on the walls. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs causing shivers to run up and down my spine. I heard a surprised scream from the living room causing me to laugh. I heard a whooshing sound and I heard Caroline counting out loud. I heard footsteps run into the dining room. I heard and before I knew there was Damon. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He lay on his back and I crawled close to him so that I was face to face with him.

I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. I pulled back and raised my hand stroking his hair lightly.

"I love you," I whispered to him. He smirked and said, "I love you too."

I smiled and we heard Caroline stomping up the stairs. I chuckled lightly and heard someone moving past the table. I saw Rics shoes.

"RIC!" I yelled. Making him jumped her turned every which way and went to run but Caroline caught him and said, "Got ya!"  
>Me and Damon were laughing as the teacher dragged his feet out of the room to go count.<p>

"Can we do something else we have been play this game for three hours now!" Elena complained.

I sighed and crawled out from under the table with Damon and got up from the floor. We all came out of our hiding spots and met in the parlor.

"Who's up for charades?" I exclaimed happily. Everyone shrugged and nodded.

"Pick your teams," I said. I felt arms around my waist and was pulled against a hard chest.

"You're on my team," Damon whispered nipping at my neck. I laughed and said, "Okay who wants to go first?"

Caroline bursted and raised her hand hoping up and down saying, "Oo, Oo."Me I'll go first."

Everyone took a seat with their partner. Damon pulled me on his lap a laid my head on his shoulder.

"Okay," Caroline said and signaled to us that it was a tittle of a movie.

"Movie," Elena mumbled.

She than held up two fingers indicating that the movie had two words. I sighed and said, "The Notebook."

She looked at me with a smile on her face and said, "Yup."

"Okay come on Jade pick something hard," Damon whispered in my ear. I nodded.

I stood up and walked into the middle of the room and did the sign for movie.

"Movie," Damon said I smiled at him and then I held up two fingers and then signaled for the first word I used my hands to show 'over'.

"Dolphin!" Caroline shouted. I shook my head giving her a weird look.

"Wave?" Elena guessed. I shook my head.

"Over!" Stefan shouted. I pointed at him and I nodded with a big smile on my face.

"Over Board!" Damon shouted. I clapped my hands and yelled, "Yes!"  
>I ran and hugged him and picked me up and spun me in the air kissing me. I laughed when he put me down. He walked up and told us that his topic was a book.<p>

I looked in the corner of my eye to see Stefan leaning at the edge of his seat. I smirked and looked back at Damon who gazed lovingly at me making me blush.

He held up four than one finger telling us that he's giving a hint for the first word. He pointed out the door.

"Gone," Bonnie chirped.

Damon nodded I smiled and said, "Gone with the Wind."

HE looked at me and before I could blink he had me in his arms gazing down in my eyes. I smiled at him as he asked, "How can you be so smart?"

"I never tell my secrets," I told him with a smile causing him to pout. I laughed and kissed his pouted lips which soon he returned.

HE placed me down and I turned to Elena and said, "Your turn."

"But you're the one who got it right," HS e whined.

"The person who wins the round gets to choose to go again or pass it on to anyone they like the person they choose has to go," I said like I was ready from the charades rule book.

"That's not a-"Stefan said but I cut him off smacking him in the head with a pillow.

Damon laughed and said, "Ha you got hit in the head with a pillow."

I turned and hit him with one too. He looked at me and declared, "This means war."

I grabbed the pillows closet to me and everyone else did the same hitting each other with pillows. Damon was chasing after me at human speed trying to tickle me. I was laughing so hard I soon fell to the floor. Damon jumped on top of me but didn't hurt me at all. He started tickling my sides. I almost peed my pants until Alaric came in and cleared his throat making Damon stop immediately. I was still crying from laughter which made Damon laugh.

"Um sorry but it's four and I still have to grade papers at home," Alaric said with a small smile.

I looked at him with a smile before Damon said, "Meaning you're going to get drunk and give random grades for the papers."

"Damon!" I hissed at him.

"No it's okay Jade. It's true. Oh almost forgot that Essay on the civil wars due tomorrow," He told me. I groaned leaning my head on the floor.

"By that reaction I take you haven't even started the essay," Alaric said stating the obvious.

I got up off the floor asking, "Does it have to sum up the war or can I choose a topic?"

"You have to summarize the war," he told me.

I sighed saying, "Can I use Damon as a reference?"

He laughed and said, "Sure."

I smiled giving Damon a flirty look. He groaned and said, "Thanks a lot Ric now I'm going to stay up all night."

I scowled and crossed my arms turning away from him which made me face Ric. I felt arms wrap around me suddenly causing me to let out a surprised squeal.

"But At least it's with Jade," He told Ric over my shoulder. I smiled laying my arms on his and leaning into his chest.

"Okay lovebirds see you tomorrow," Alaric said before exiting the house. Later on everyone else left and then before I knew it I was sitting in the parlor with Damon. I had my laptop in hand and started my heading and writing my essay.

"You know I could get you an easy A+ on this essay of yours," Damon said when there was a five minute period of silence.

I smiled not looking up saying, "You are not going to do my essay for me."

He groaned and said, "Come one it's not a bad idea. If I do your essay for you you'll get a good grade and on the bright side I can type faster with my vampire speed. Your essay would be done in less than two minutes."

"Yea but what the whole point in putting my name on my essay if you're doing all the work," I told him looking up now.

"How about you write half and then I write half," he told me. I smiled shaking my head saying, "Damon why do you want this essay to be rushed?"

"Because I'm bored," he whined causing me to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" he questioned in a fake hurt tone. I shook my head and said, "No it was hilarious."

I felt something tickle my side I started squealing causing me to press random keys on the keyboard. I was laughing and I placed the laptop down and faced my attacker. Damon had one knee on the cushion and the other one on the floor.

I tackled him to the ground and I was able to because he let me. I sat on his hips and said, "You're distracting me."

"So," He said grabbing my hips and changed our positions so he lay on top of me. I huffed and said, "The more you distract me the longer it will take me to get my essay done."

He leaned forward so his face was only centimeters from mine. I let out a jagged breath. This man is going to make me lose my concentration. I needed to focus.

"You want to be distracted," he told me looking in my brown eyes.

"No I _want_ to get my essay done," I told him. He groaned getting up taking me up with him and going to the front door. I looked and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the grill to get a drink and to entertain myself," Damon said pulling on his jacket.

"Damon," I called and before I could blink he was in front of me. His hand cupped my face and he smile saying, "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid."

"I don't care if you do something stupid I care if something happens and you get hurt," I told him looking in his eyes.

"No one can hurt me. Okay and no one is going to hurt you," he said to me rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks.

"I love you so much," I told him placing my hand on his.

"I love you too," he said bringing me into a loving embrace. We pulled back and before he could pull back all the way I smashed my lips against his. The kiss was passionate yet urgent. We were in a relationship that was never supposed to work, but because of my life and the skills I learned we are able to overcome that.

He pulled back smiling, his white teeth flashing which caused me to smile a real smile. With that he said, "I'll be texting you and calling you to be checking up on you every ten minutes."

I laughed and I heard the front door open and close indicating he left. I smirked and went back to my essay.

Like he promised I received a text but it was less than four minutes later saying:

_Hey Sexy got to the bar safely_

I chuckled and replied:

_Hey Eternal Stud are you mocking me?_

I went back to my essay and when I finished my last paragraph I received another text from Damon fifteen minutes later:

_Yes_

I smiled shaking my head saying:

_I finished my essay_

He didn't answer for a few minutes before saying:

_I'm going to pay my bill. I'll be home soon._

I smirked quickly shooting him a text saying okay. I went upstairs to the room we shared and using his wireless printer and printed my essay I stapled it together and put it in my history folder and then my backpack. I heard a noise come from down stairs. I listened to hear for another noise but I didn't. I slowly walked out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Damon?" I called. I got no reply back.

"Damon this isn't funny," I called again. I turned around to come face to face with a short dirty blonde girl. She had brown eyes and she had an evil smirk in her face before saying, "Hmm you must be the eldest Salvatore brother's chew toy."

"My name Jade. Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"The names Jules, Damon hasn't spoken of me?" this so called Jules bitch said putting her hand on her hip.

"Sorry my boyfriend's knows I don't like to her about were wolves that are psychotic bitches," I said with an evil smirk.

"I've gotten worse," she said with a smirk. She shoved and I fell backwards rolling down the stairs. When I reached the bottom and hit my head against the very bottom of the wall. I felt the world start to spin everything was turning black. The last thing I saw was Jules moving down the stairs towards me.

A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a different version if this chapter but my computer thought it would be funny to not save it properly. And someone asked me in one of the Reviews how old I am. I am fifteen years old a freshman in high school. I'll answer any questions if anybody asks. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys your awesome.


	18. Kidnap: Part Two

"Get up!" I heard from somewhere around me. I felt something jab my side causing me to yell out in pain. It was sharp. My eyes shot open. Whatever it was that stabbed my side twisted causing me to scream out even more. I was in a cage. I looked up and saw an unfamiliar man next to him was Jules.

"Someone can't take a joke," I said a loud. I felt another stab of pain. I growled.

"Careful we can't kill this one she's leverage for the Salvatore who killed Mason," Jules told him.

"You're wasting your breath," I told them.

"Why is that?" the unnamed male barked at me.

"Because I am the one who killed Mason," I told them with a straight face.

"She feeding us lies," Jules told the man who started to get angrier by the second.

"Oh really than how come I know his body is desiccating in the woods?" I asked her clutching my bleeding wounds.

"Damon told you," she said with a sly smile.

"Wrong I told Damon," I said with an evil smile.

"She's lying," Jules said again.

"Am I?" I asked her with another evil smile. Jules glared at me and said, "You killed Mason."

"I pulled his heart out of his chest and through it in the fire," I told her earning a growl from her.

"Jade what you are doing!" Caroline said frantically.

"Telling this dumb bitch the truth," I said. Obviously it was Damon who killed Mason, but I knew that if Jules found out she would kill Damon. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Jade!" Caroline sobbed begging. I glared at Caroline and said, "I killed Mason. HE threatened the people I loved and I was glad to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"You're only human," the man said stunned.

I chuckled and said, "Clearly you didn't look up my back ground history."

"Clearly you don't know what happens when you piss a werewolf off," Jules spat at me.

I growled crouching in my cage. I was getting angry. I get stronger when I'm angry.

"Was Mason your boyfriend?" I asked her with a taunting smile. Before she could respond the door to the SUV flew open and in walked Tyler.

"Tyler?" I asked in a confused and hurt look.

"Didn't think Tyler was with us did you?" Jules mocked.

"Tyler we trusted you. _I _trusted you," I said in a stunned tone.

He looked at me and then back at Jules with a surprised look on her face saying, "Jules why is she here?"

"It's the only way we can lure the Salvatore's out," Jules said with a smirk.

"Then why are you torturing her," Tyler growled.

"She's pissing me off and it's fun," the man said stabbing my led with a long stick that had a knife expertly tied to the end of it.

I yelped out in pain. Tyler wacked it out of his hand and said, "Enough!"

"Tyler your little friend her claims to have killed Mason so you either are with us getting revenge and the moon stone OR you too can be caged," Jules said looking Tyler in the eyes.

Tyler face filled with pain and he looked at me and asked, "Is what she says true? Jade did you kill Mason?"

I gulped and said, "I killed Mason…and I could care less that he's dead."

Tyler's face looked so deeply hurt that he turned away from me before saying to Jules, "Is there any way we can torture outside of the cage."

"That's more like it," the man said he unlocked my cage and grabbed my arms in inhumanly speed.

"Jade!" Caroline cried. They dragged me outside and screamed back for Caroline in a cracked voice. Jules held my hands behind me when we were outside in front of the SUV.

The man punched my face and my head whipped to the side. I groaned but didn't cry or scream.

"Okay you little bitch answers our questions and you won't get hit," Jules spat in my ear.

"You're barking up the wrong tree," I said laughing earing another punch. I felt my nose bleeding.

"Where is the moon stone?" Jules asked.

"Up yours," I said with a smile. I got jabbed with something in the side. I screamed through clenched teeth.

"Where is the moon stone?" the man growled.

"Go. To. Hell," I said through jagged breaths.

"Wrong answer," he growled and kicked my leg cracking it. I howled in pain.

"Jade just tell them were the moon stone is," Tyler begged. I shook my head and said, "You will have to kill me first."

"Okay," The man said he as he went to snap my neck but Jules and Tyler stopped him. I was getting dizzy.

"You know we need her alive," Jules said to the man throwing him a glare before they lifted me up again and brought me inside the SUV again. I was thrown literally back into the cage where I laid limp on my side.

"Jade," Caroline cried in horror.

"Shut up," The still unknown man said. I heard Caroline scream out in pain. Commotion came from outside and Jules said, "Derek go check it out."

Derek sighed and went out before we heard what sounded like a body fall to the ground. Jules looked at me and said, "Boyfriend is here."

I whimpered as she walked out the door. Tyler rushed and helped Caroline out of her cage. Caroline turned to help me, but Tyler grabbed her wrist saying, "She killed Mason."

Caroline shook her head and said, "Jade was underneath the church when Mason was killed Tyler. She only lied so Jules would kill her instead of Damon."

Caroline moved Tyler and helped me out of the cage. She wrapped her arm around my waist and helped m stand on one foot. I stumbled saying, "Caroline I can't…go"

"Jade I'm not leaving without you beside me," She said in a determined voice. I smiled weakly and hopped out the door where we saw Damon and Stefan fighting off more werewolves.

I leaned on the SUV and said, "Caroline go help them."

Caroline zipped over and started killing werewolves with Damon and Stefan. I watched them not even paying attention. Jules was in front of me in an instant.

"Your boyfriend came here to rescue you without the moon stone. He gets to leave here without you," Jules growled before shoving a knife in my stomach. I gasped my hand going to the place where I felt the knife protruding from. I collapsed on my side. I weakly pulled the knife out of my stomach.

"Jade!" I heard Damon yell in an urgent voice.

I looked up and saw him kill another wolf trying to rush over to my side.

"Damon," I croaked.

"Ah!" I heard Jules fall to the floor in pain before finally passing out.

I saw some unfamiliar man kneeling beside me saying some spell in a langue that sounds like the one Bonnie speaks.

I felt my wounds healing but not my strength. The man stopped talking saying to which I assumed was Damon, "She will be perfectly okay she needs rest. She will be very sore."

"Why are you here?" Damon asked the man.

"I'm upholding Elijah's promise in making sure that nobody Elena or Jade loves gets hurt. This is me keeping that promise," he explained.

"Damon," I groaned before feeling arms pick me up.

"When your friends wake up tell them to leave town immediately," The man said to I guess Tyler.

I nuzzled closer to Damon's shirt mumbling incoherent things even I didn't know what I said.

"It's okay Jade. We are going home," I heard him say softly. I dozed off and falling asleep like a little baby.

I awoke to hear murmurs all around me. Voices I knew. I opened my eyes to see Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and even Jeremy were all in Damon's room.

"Uh…hi," I said sitting up only to freeze feeling the soreness.

Damon was by my side in an instant he placed pillows behind me so I could lean back and he sat on the bed next to me asking, "How do you feel?"

"Truth?" I asked him and he smiled saying, "Always."

"Suckishly sore," I told him groaning.

"Anything I can do?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Can you rub my feet?" I asked him.

"Are your feet sore?" he asked me.

"No but it would be nice," I said with a pleading smile. He chuckled and said, "Later, but I want to know what really is sore so I could put heating pads on them."

I nodded and said, "My neck."

He raised my head and placed a heating pad around my neck.

"My left side," I told him and he lifted the covers and I saw I was in only a bra and under wear. I rolled my eyes and he placed the heating pad down letting his fingers slid over my toned stomach.

I slapped his hand causing him to laugh. I looked at him and said, "Watch it Salvatore. We have friends here."

"Not my friends," He said with a sly smile.

"_My_ friends," I said glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and moved to get off the bed but me shifted my leg and I hissed in pain.

"What? What is it?" Caroline asked rushing over to my side. Her hand hovering over my leg.

"My leg! Damon stop moving!" I yelled out in pain as he tried to move again.

Damon lifted the covers off my leg making sure I couldn't see it.

"Oh boy," was all Damon said. I looked at everyone else's face. Elena and Bonnie looked like they were going to throw up. Stefan and Jeremy rushed their girlfriends out of the room. I ripped the sheets from Damon's hand to see that the bone in my leg had heal he wrong way. I looked horrified myself.

"Oh my god," I said my hand covering my mouth hold back a cry as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Jade," Damon said so he could get my attention. I looked at him as the tears poured over.

"I can fix it, but I'm going to have to re break the bone," he told me.

I nodded Caroline came to my side and I gripped her arm and braced myself. I felt a hard hit and screamed out loud crying. Tears endlessly falling.

Damon turned me and shushed me. His face vamped out and he fed me his blood. I drank it until his wrist healed. My leg stung so much I felt screaming forever.

Damon nodded to Caroline telling her it was okay to leave. He kicked off his sneakers and climbed in bed with me he wrapped his arm on around me. His laid on my shoulder and part of my chest. I started stroking his hair and I soon fell back asleep.


	19. Don't Mess With Me

I awoke the next morning still so fudging sore! I groaned as I rolled on my side and saw someone other than Damon.

"Hello Jade," that bitch purred.

"Katherine what the hell do you want," I groaned and rolled back on to my back.

"I came here to see how my favorite doppelganger twin is healing," she said with her evil smile.

I glared at her and said, "I liked it better when you were in the tomb."

"Well you have your boyfriend to blame for that babe. He killed Elijah and Elijah's compulsion was the only thing keeping me in that god forsaken tomb," Katherine said leisurely placing her hands behind her heads.

"And when Elijah died you were freed from his compulsion," I groaned. I moved quickly and had my hand around her throat. I grasped it tightly and her eyes nearly popped out of her with shock.

"Listen to me you bitchy whore if your hurt anyone I love or even touch them I will finish you," I growled at her.

"Do you understand?" I asked like I was asking a four year old. She nodded her head and I released my grasp and slowly got off the bed.

"Damn! You're even strong when you're at your weakest," Katherine said gasping for air she no longer needed.

I gave her a wicked grin before limping to the bathroom and undressed for a shower. I let the hot water rain down me and rubbed all the visible bruises and all the sore spots that felt bruised but they weren't visible. I washed away the dirt and sweat. I got out of the shower and looked at myself naked in the mirror to see the real damage on my body.

I poked all my bruises and winced at them. I shook my head at myself in the mirror before wrapping a towel around myself and walking out of the bathroom. I got dressed in black jeans and a white v neck shirt.

"So what are you going to do about the whole Elijah and Klaus situation," Katherine said behind me. I groaned and said, "You didn't leave."

"Nope. I don't listen people who look like me," she said with a smirk.

"NO!" I shrieked.

She looked startled and said, "What?"

"We have something in common," I muttered. She rolled her eyes at my overdramatic shriek.

"Seriously?" she asked.

I ignored her and walked out of the room still creeped out.

'Jade' I heard a voice say inside my head. I felt insane pain inside my head and clutched it.

I fell to my knees grabbing my head in pain.

'I'll make the pain stop Jade. Tell me where Damon put Elijah's body and it will go away' the man said. It's the man who saved me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

'You're lying!' he yelled at me making the pain stronger I cried out having tears running endlessly down my face.

"Please! I don't know!" I yelled I didn't receive and response. The pain immediately subsided. I had my eyes closed I couldn't hear anything.

I opened my eyes to see Bonnie Stefan Elena and…no Damon.

"Jade," I heard Elena panicking.

"Lena," I sobbed.

"Let's get her back into bed," Bonnie said.

"The man who saved me he came into my mind and asked where Elijah's body was. Who the hell is Elijah? My head hurts so much," I told them as they helped me up and took me back to Damon's room where they had me lay down.

Elena looked to me and then Stefan and Bonnie and gave a look. They both took a hint and left. Elena sat on the bed and sighed.

"You need to listen close because I am only going to tell you of this, but before I do," she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom turned on the shower and the faucet. She came back into the room locked the door and turned the TV on and up high.

She sat back on the bed and told me the deal she made with Elijah. The deal that would keep us 'safe' the deal she made without my knowledge. Elijah wanted us to keep hidden and to live our lives so his brother Klaus wouldn't get to us and undo this moon curse of his.

They had killed him because they hadn't trusted him. I wouldn't blame them though. Who could trust anyone now?

"You've changed," I mumbled to her when she finished telling me everything that has happened.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused by my statement.

"You're not the scared and helpless Elena I remembered you to be. You are someone different…someone entirely new. You have become stronger physically and mentally. You have taken on so much that I can't help but be surprised that you haven't fallen apart yet," I told her sitting up against the head board.

"I feel stronger I feel like I can do things I wasn't able to do before," she said gazing away deep in thought.

The door bursted open and Damon rushed in breaking the lock on his own door. He was at my side in a second.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt? I am going to kill him!" he said rushing through his questions and through different emotions such as worry and anger. He got up and raced out of the room.

"Damon stop!" I yelled after him jumping up and going after him.

I saw the front door open but it never closed. I was out of breath by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs. Elena was behind me by a couple of meters.

I raced to the open door and ran outside into pouring rain.

"Damon!" I yelled. He was going to do something stupid and get killed.

"Damon!" I yelled running bare foot down the gravel drive way and the rocks hurt my feet but I ran any way.

"Damon!" I yelled again.

"What?" he asked standing in front of me before I could stop myself I ran into him. I nearly fell back but he caught me.

"Don't go," I said in a breathless tone.

"He needs to be stopped," he said in a dark tone.

"So you don't rush off like that you make a plan!" I yelled at him slapping him in the chest.

"That is going to get you killed! Do you use that adorable head of yours for something other than charm and looks?" I yelled at him my voice rising.

"Okay a.) my head is not cute b.) I won't die and c.)I don't need a plan," he growled at me turning around to take off again. I grabbed his arm and said, "Damon please."

He paused for a few moments before turning back around and looked at me both us completely soaked from the pouring rain.

"Please," I said in a broken voice and looked down. He lifted my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"I can't lose you," he told me cupping my cheek and said, "If I do I am afraid I lose myself again."

"Damon I can't lose you either. I love you too much," I said to him with a smile. His eyes lit up and he smiled back.

"I thought I would have lost you to that bitchy werewolf. I will not lose you and I will do anything in my power to make sure I don't," he told me searching my eyes as he said this.

I looked into his eyes and cupped his face and crashed my lips to his. He kissed back immediately. It was like something out of a corny romance movie. Two people madly in love fighting for their lives kissing in the rain.

We pulled back when I heard Elena Calling my name. She ran towards us and said, "Jade are you frigen crazy! You're going to get sick!"

"I have Damon's warmth I'm all good," I called back snuggling into Damon's soaked chest. Feeling the heat literally radiate off his skin and it gave me the warmth he didn't need.

I smiled and felt Damon move and before I knew it he picked me up bridal style causing me to squeal out in surprise. Damon laughed at the high pitched funny noise. We got inside and immediately raced upstairs to change into PJ's and feel asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I am so sorry for not having this story updated! I feel so guilty this chapter may suck because I've been having writer block and on top of that I had finals to study for! I am so sorry I will promise to have the next chapter up some day next week! I hope to get reviews and here back from all my readers! Love you guys!


	20. Broken Heart: Part One

I opened my eyes to find myself feeling so rested as if I had slept for an eternity and wasn't tired. I felt an arm around me tighten. I smiled and looked behind me to see Damon. My back was flush against his chest. Our legs intertwined together he was holding me as if I were his teddy bear. I giggled and watched his bare chested side rose up and down breathing in air he doesn't need. His hair was blacker in the sunlight and in some places it seemed lighter than the rest.

I turned around in his arms making sure not to wake him and watched as he slept. I began to brush my hand through his hair feeling how soft it was. I smiled softly at his angel innocent face.

Before I was really ware I was pinned underneath him. He was wearing a smug smile on his face. I laughed at myself for not seeing this coming.

"Good morning," He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Good morning," I said with a smile giving him a quick kiss. He pouted which caused me to giggle.

He smiled at me and leaned in and captured my lips with his. His tongue licked the bottom of my lip before I granted him the French kiss he wanted. We heard a knock on the door and Damon groaned pulling back. I smiled and rolled him off of me.

"Come in!" I yelled. Elena's head popped in and said, "Good morning."

"Someone better be dying," Damon mumbled like a pouting child. I hit his arm and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What's up?" I asked hopping out of bed. Stretching my whole body.

She shrugged and said, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yea so did Katherine yesterday afternoon," I said twisting my upper body so my back would crack.

"Katherine was here?" Damon asked me. I turned to see him already dressed but his shirt wasn't buttoned.

"Yea…she wanted to stick around and help out…she also wanted to see how I was healing," I said with a smirk remembering about my threat to her.

"Yea and you nearly killed me," I heard my voice say but wasn't me and it wasn't Elena. Katherine stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"What can I say I hate Bitches," I said with a smirk.

"You hate female dogs?" Katherine asked me with a snicker.

"Not all female dogs…just the one standing in front of me," I told her with my signature smirk. I heard her growl.

"Easy there Kitty Kat remember you only get nine lives," I told her with a snicker.

Her eyes were filled with fire.

"Ah Jade I do love your fire and sarcasm," Katherine spat.

I smiled and went to my bag of clothes. I pulled out my shorts and shirt and bra.

I took off my PJ bottoms and pulled on my black denim short shorts and went to take off my shirt when I felt three sets of eyes on me.

Damon was practically drooling looking at me hungrily. I looked to see Elena and Katherine watching me.

"Uh could you two give me some privacy?" I asked Katherine and Elena. They both rolled their eyes and mumbled incoherent things as they left the room. I pulled my shirt off and pulled on my bra put on deodorant and pulled on a v neck shirt.

When I turned around Damon was right in front of me. I stared into his eyes and when his gaze drifted down my body I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I shuddered when I felt a cool breeze at my neck. Damon looked at me and asked, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," I answered honestly. Then at the weirdest moment I remembered my paper that was due the day after I was taken. I groaned and said, "I have to go to Alarics."

"Why?" he asked flashing over to his desk chair to retrieve his jacket.

"I was supposed to give him an essay that was due the day after I was taken. You know the one that took me three and a half hours to do," I told him with a sigh. I ran my hands through my hair before getting my back pack from my chair and leaving the room with him by my side.

"Well while you play normal human life I will be at the bar drinking," he said with a smirk as we walked down the stairs.

"Fine…I'll meet you there later after I give Alaric my paper and get my other assighnments that I missed," I told him.

He nodded and said, "Oh I must warn you though…Ric's been acting kind of weird lately."

"How so?" I asked him.

"He's just not himself," Damon said with a shrug. I sighed and walked towards the wall coat rack and pulled off my leather jacket. I went and open the door and walked out. Before I could step off the porch Damon was in front of me saying, "What no goodbye kiss?"  
>I shook my head giving him a smile before pecking his lips and walking past him I felt him grab my hand and twirl me back to him and he said, "A real kiss."<p>

I smiled wider and reached up and cupped his face and kissed him. His hands wound themselves around my waste and pulled me closer. I leaned back and said, "I have to go."

"No," he whined.

"I promise to be at the bar around one… okay?" I said to him and he sighed giving in saying, "Fine, but if I am drunk when You get there I blame you for being there to stop me."

I laughed and said, "Oh how frightening."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yea you mock me now. You just wait."

I laughed as I kissed him one more time before unwrapping his arms from around my waist and rushing to my bike and placed on my amazing Helmet that had painted flames on it.

I turned on the bike and raced down the driveway and up towards the apartment building that Ric lived at. When I pulled up outside the building I got these chills up my arms. I felt like I was being watched and I felt something bad was about to happen. I shrugged both feeling off. The sooner I get out of here the better. I raced inside and took the stairs up to the fifth floor. I knocked on door number 354. The door opened slowly to reveal no one. I pushed the door open a little.

"Ric!" I called into the apartment. I took a couple of steps inside and called for him again. I sighed and said, "Great now I have to wait till Monday to give the fudging essay."

I went to turn around when I felt a hot breath hitting my neck my first instinct was vampire. I spun around to see Ric standing right there. My fist was close to contacting his face but I was able to stop myself in time.

"Ric…I'm sorry…my instincts kicked in," I told him he seemed unfazed by it though it was weird which left me confused.

"It's fine…Jade," he said as if he was taking a guess.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yea well I have that paper that I was supposed to give you last week, but I was you know…Damon told you right?"

He shook his head and asked, "No, he didn't, what happened last week?"

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face saying, "That she wolf Jules kidnapped me…she, Tyler, and this other guy tortured me."

He seemed very angry by this.

"Why did they do that?" He snapped angry.  
>"Damon killed Mason…remember….they were using me as bate to reel him in. I told them I was the one to kill him so they wouldn't kill Damon," I said sitting down in his messy living room.<p>

I went into my back pack and pulled out the essay and said, "I hope its okay it didn't really take me that long."

He took it and looked through it smirking saying, "Did Damon help you?"

"No…why?" I asked him.

He looked slightly surprised and said, "Because this essay is very accurate."

"Most of that stuff I learned about in the academy," I told him.

"Academy?" he asked confused.

"You know the academy that I was trained in to hunt and kill Vampires and Werewolves in," I told him. Why was he asking questions that he already knew the answers too? I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing 'I'm Sexy And You Know It' I rolled my eyes seeing it was Damon's ringtone. I flipped it open and said, "What?"

"_Hey baby," I heard him slur._

"Are you seriously drunk already?" I asked him with a sigh.

"_Maybe…just a little."_

I sighed and said, "You said you would wait."

"_And you said you would meet me a half an hour ago_," he whined causing me to laugh.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting I'll be over ASAP."

"_Better hurry before I do something stupid_," he said before hiccupping which made me laugh again. I hung up and turned to Alaric saying, "Sorry about that I have to go."

"Oh really?" Ric said sound sarcastically bummed.

I rose my eye brow and said, "Yea Damon called I'm supposed to meet him at the grill. SO I'll see you tomorrow for school."

With that said I walked towards the door, but before I could open the door I felt something hit my head. The force made me black out. I fell to my knees and then to the floor.

Elena's Point Of View:

Stefan was busy taking care of Damon who ended up coming home super drunk saying that Jade never showed up so it was her fault he was drunk. I called Jade several times only to receive her voice mail informing she was not able to pick up the phone.

"Jade it's me again. Damon is really worried that you disappeared tonight. Call me back. I need to know you're okay," I said to the voice mail.

I heard footsteps come from down the stairs and turned to Stefan giving me a worriedly look saying, "Jade was supposed to meet Damon at the grill over three hours ago."

"She didn't pick up her phone either," I said sighing.

"She probably went to Jenna's and passed out," Stefan said trying to repress any bad thoughts.

"She couldn't have though because Jenna would have told me when I called her. Stefan something happened to her when she was with Alaric. I have this very bad feeling that he did something to her," I told him running my hand through my hair walking over to him. Damon was standing next to us in seconds more sobered up.

"She was at Alaric's when I last heard from her," he said leaning against the back of the couch in the parlor. I closed my eyes running my hands over my face.

"Aren't twins supposed to have telekinetic powers or some way they could communicate with each other?" Damon asked.

I glared at him before saying, "Do think Alaric did something to her?"

"He has been acting weird these past few days," Stefan commented before we both turned to Damon saying, "Ric are you kidding me! The man would barely touch a harmless fly!"

"But jade could harm Ric," Stefan said to Damon I was taken aback by his comment and said, "What is that supposed to mean Stefan?"

"Elena I love Jade I do she like a sister to me, but if you think about it she did have record for disappearing and killing people," Stefan said taking my hands in his.

I pulled away and shook my head, "You know what you two can stand here and think she went off on a killing spree, but while you do I am going to go searching for my sister who could be dead on the side of the road."

With that I grabbed my coat off the rack on the way out and left the boarding house before climbing in my car and driving towards Ric's address. When I got there I saw Jade's bike in front of the building.

I called Stefan because he would tell Damon and even though I was mad at the both of them they needed to know where Jade really was. I got out of the car and walked towards the entrance when I heard Stefan call after me.

I looked behind me to see Stefan and Damon walking towards me. I felt a chill run through me and it was because of the cold air outside. I looked up at the building and raced in without saying a word. I raced up the stairs.

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked me following close behind at human speed.

"Jade I feel she's in danger," I took him in a breathless tone. I raced up until we came in front of Alaric's door and I raced in.

"Elena what's wrong?" Alaric asked rubbing his head like he'd just came out of a really bad hangover.

"Where is Jade?" Elena said racing past him searching all the rooms.

"Jade? What would she be doing here?" he said with confusion.

"Ric Jade's bike is outside the apartment she is here!" I yelled becoming infuriated by his slowness.

I heard a banging come from a wall. Ric heard it too and walked towards it confused.

"What the hell is that?" he mumbled to him.  
>"Maybe really pissed off termites or someone is behind that wall," Damon said walking over to it before finding a removable panel and opening a door sized walk in closet. Jade came running out of in tears.<p>

"Holly Shit," Alaric said in disbelief.

"Believe me now?" I asked Stefan in a venomous tone.

"Elena I-"he started but I raised a hand up to him indicating to him that I did not want to hear him or his excuses.

Damon consoled Jade enough for her to talk.

"Ric's been possessed by Klaus somehow," she said through a coughing fit.

"I've been what now?" Ric said in a confused outraged voice.

"Klaus possessed him and he hit my head and put me in that closet….It was dark….I heard screams of innocent people being murdered…," Jade whispered rocking back and forth slowly in Damon's arms. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Come on let's get you home while Stefan and Damon deal with Ric," I told her before I took her downstairs and to my car where we took off for Jenna's house.

Jade's POV:

I just sat there and rocked back and forth listening to many voices of women and children that…I killed. The ones I told were guilty of a crime, but really they were just testing their huge killing machine.

I rocked back and forth thinking about Alaric and what seemed so different. IT was like he was possessed….that's it! He was possessed, but by who? Who would want to kidnap me? Ding ding ding ding…Klaus would. It has to be him. After Klaus put me in here and shut the board I began to slowly lose myself. I heard many voices outside the wall at one point but didn't pay it any mind until I heard Elena's voice. I banged my body against the walls of the closet like cell I was in making me feel more Closter phobic.

What I saw next was Damon's face and I rushed towards him and grabbed him in a hug and cried. I didn't care about my ego or my looking bad. I just wanted to be held by him and that is just what he did he held me.

Elena told me she would take me home while Damon and Stefan took care of Alaric. We were at Jenna's house right now. I decided on a nice bath being that I had stayed in that walk in closet for almost a full day.

I put bubbles in my water and rested my head on the cold tiled wall, but I didn't mind it. I felt a hand slide down my face and looked up to see Damon kneeling next to the tub.

"Hey," I said in a hoarse voice with a smile on my face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"I honestly feel like I have no control of my body like I feel like I am too weak and helpless," I told him with a sigh raising my hand holding up bubbles.

I smiled evilly at him before splashing water at him.

"Hey!" he whined like a two year old child as he splashed me back. I splashed more bubbly water at him making all his clothes soaked causing me to laugh.

"Oh you're so going to get it," he said but I already hoped out of the tub with a towel wrapped around me. I raced out of my room and into Elena's. She too was in a bath towel same color as mine.

"I'm hiding in your bathroom," I told her before rushing in and closing the door. I heard Elena's door open slamming on the wall behind it.

"Jade are you seriously going to pretend you Elena so I can't get my revenge," I heard Damon say.

"Damon what the hell are you talking about?" I heard Elena asked in an outraged tone.

"Nice try Jade," I heard him say. I opened the door ready to let him know that it wasn't me it was Elena, but when I did I saw Damon kissing Elena…and Elena was kissing Damon back.

A/N: Hey really sorry I haven't been updating but I can't really think straight but here is another chapter. I have no idea how I handled this so feedback or reviews would be nice. If anyone has any suggestions I could use or even any requests let me know! Thanks guys you're awesome!


	21. Broken Heart: Part TwoTrue Love

I stood there not knowing what to do or to say. My body apparently did and walked towards them. Damon's eyes opened and stared at the hurt filled look on my face. His eyes widened and h pushed Elena back.

"What the hell!" I yelled at them both Damon mouth hung open in complete shock.

"Jade I really thought that was you," Damon said standing in front of me.

I looked at Elena in complete rage.

"Why didn't you pull back?" I yelled at her.

"Jade I-"Elena started but I cut her off saying, "You have a boyfriend remember? Stefan…I wonder how he would feel if he knew you were kissing Damon."

"No Jade you wouldn't," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I would! Tell Jenna I am moving out because I won't be able to take the sight of you anymore. I'm sure Stefan will feel the same way," I said walking out of the room with Damon close behind.

When we reached my room and I closed the door Damon began saying how sorry he was, but as he did I got dressed and started packing.

"Damon! Seriously stop talking I have headache! I know it wasn't your fault," I said as I filled up three suitcases of my stuff.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked confused.

"Damon it wasn't your god damn fault it was mine for running into her room," I told him sitting down.

"No do not blame yourself," he said kneeling in front of me taking my hands.

"Why would she do that to me?" I whispered in anger.

"I honestly have no idea," he told me with a frown.

"Sisters aren't supposed to kiss their sister boyfriends…She-"I cut myself off with a sob. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried until I couldn't anymore. We laid on my bed wrapped in each other's arms until I felt Damon nudge my neck with his nose which tickled me so I laughed and Damon pulled back looking at me.

I blushed bowing my head saying, "That tickled."

He smiled and sat up saying, "So where do plan on living?"

"I have no clue, but I did have this one place in mind it has this beautiful bathroom with a tub that could fit two people and a big bed that feels like endless flowing clouds. Oh and the best part is that there is really hot guy who loves me and wants to share it with me," I said with a smile and watched as his face lit up.

"If that is your way asking if you can move in the answer is yes," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer. I laughed and said, "Well it was a terrible way of asking yes, but-"

"Oh shut up," he teased me as he kissed my lips. I smiled and sat up saying, "Can we go home now?"

He smiled and nodded saying, "Let's go."

I hopped out of the bed and started to grab my suitcases when Damon smacked my hand away and grabbed all three of them for me. HE was gone for a few seconds before coming back with his leather jacket on.

"What?" I asked him.

"We are going out to dinner tonight," he told me tossing me my jacket and shoes and took my bike keys in his hand. I put on my shoes and jacket and took the hand he held out for me. He took my hand and picked me up bridal style and less than a millisecond later we were by the bike Damon put me down and climbed on the front of the bike. I tried to climb on the back of the bike looking sexy, but I think I failed.

Once I was on Damon started the bike and we headed towards the exit of Mystic Falls. I felt my eyes drift close as I wrapped my arms around Damon and fell asleep.

I don't know how much later, but I was awakening by a poking and whispering. I opened my eyes and saw that Damon was standing next to me with a smile on his face.

"Did you really fall asleep on the bike?" he asked me.

I smiled saying, "I felt so comfortable you are like a teddy bear."

He scowled and said, "Am not."

"You're my teddy bear," I said with a smile as I rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes. I heard him give a low playful growl before he bent down and kissed my passionately. I felt him lift me up and carried me in bridal style.

I felt him place me down on mushy ground. I pulled back and said, "Where are we?"

"The beach," Damon told me giving me a weird look. I raised an eye brow and looked at the grainy minerals beneath my combat boots.

"I have never been to the beach before," I told him looking at the area in amazement.

"Are you serious? Who hasn't been to the beach?" he said in a surprised tone. I giggled and said, "I wasn't allowed out of the academy unless it was to see family."

He frowned and said, "I'll tell you what we are going to go to the beach at least once a week."

"Really?" I asked in excitement giving an enthusiastic jump.

He laughed and nodded saying, "Yes really."

I hopped up and gave him a bear hug pulling him into a passionate kiss. I felt him pick me up and carry forward towards crashing waves of water.

He placed me down again and said, "Come on."

He started to undress to his underwear taking off his shirt, pants, and shoes. I smiled and started undressing also. I took off my shirt, tank tops, pants, and combat boots leaving me in my underwear and bra. I raced out into the waves and dove under the water. I pushed up for air and looked towards the beach to see Damon staring at me in amazement. I laughed and waved to him, "Calm on in!"

A waved crashed on me pulling me under I struggled to get up for breath but couldn't I felt strong arms grab me. I pulled backward further into the ocean. When I go up for air I was further out in the ocean. I saw the wave's crash down on the beach as I coughed up some water. I felt something weird brush against my leg. I started to freak out because I wasn't able to see what it was. I started to swim towards a dock. I felt that something weird again but this time it was on my belly I screamed and swam back towards the shore. But I was pulled back the same arms that helped me out of the waves. I turned in the arms and to see Damon.

"Get me out of here," I told him no begged him. He looked confused and asked, "Why?"

"I felt something rub my leg and then it started chasing me as I went to the dock," I told him trying to get hurry so he would take me back to shore. I felt something touch my leg I squealed grabbing on to Damon more almost climbing on top of him.

"Is that what you felt?" he asked with a huge grin.

"That was you! You're an asshole!" I yelled getting off him pushing away from me and began to swim ashore.

"Jade I wouldn't do that if I were you! The waves are too strong for you they take you under and you will drown!" Damon yelled at me I turned too looked at him but my eyes widened at the size of the wave that was going to crash down on me.

"Damon!" I yelled before it hit me crashing down on me turning me in swirls. All I could do was panic.

I kicked up for air but as soon as I hit the surface and got half a breath I was pulled under again. I tried going back up but I could the waves just crashing on me.

Damon's POV:

I thought she would have learned the first time not go when the waves where this high with the under tow this strong.

"Damon!" I heard her yell my name bloody murder.

"Jade!" I called back but I didn't get an answer.

I dove under the water keeping my eyes open as I searched for her. I swam forward and saw her with hands above her head as she slowly floated down. I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest. I swam against the waves as I dove further into the water and grabbed Jade by the waist I couldn't hear her heart beat.

I used my vampire strength and we were out of the water and on the beach.

"Jade," I called to her trying to get her to open her eyes, but they didn't budge.

I started doing CPR and prayed to god for the first time that she would open her eyes and say my name. I felt her chest convulse and she sat up coughing up water. Her eyes drifted to me immediately and she threw herself at me hugging me as she started crying. I held her in my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"You're okay Jade," I whispered in her ear.

"Damon-"she started but she cut her self-off with a sob.

I rocked her back and forth saying, "Sh, you're okay."

I let out a few tears of my own. When she finished crying I lifted her and zipped us back to Mystic falls when I Set down in the bathtub I turned the knob for warm water and he stopped the water and looked at me saying, "Do you thing you can wash yourself so I can go back and get our stuff and the bike?"

Jades POV:

I only nodded watching the water. Damon sighed, but what did expect from me I almost died. I sat there and he leaned over resting his head on my mine whispering, "I'm so sorry Jade. I should have taken you out of the water when you asked."

I looked up in his eyes and saw a few tears fall. I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand. I leaned up and kissed his lips.

He kissed back after a few moments. I kneeled in the tub and kissed him more passionately. HE picked me up and out of the water. And carried me into his bed room.

Damon laid me on the bed and pulled back and admired me. I pulled his hand and said, "Damon I want to be with you fully tonight."

He looked down at me with a smile and said, "Really?"

I nodded with a smile. I pulled him down on me and kissed him with more passion than in any of our others kisses.

We did what we wanted that night and we got to be with each other fully. This step only seemed to expand our love for each other. It did for me anyway...but did Damon feel the same way….

A/N: Sorry I don't write smut, I leave your imagination to do that sort of thing. If you just did you are sick…I'm kidding! We all have very wild imagination *sighs* Damon Salvatore nude…*Coughs and looks around* um I did not just dose off about Damon…

Damon: Yes you did! You have a dirty mind!

Me: You have no idea what goes on in my head!*sticks tongue out at him*

Damon: I bet you have a poster of me on your wall…*Smirks*

Me:*blushes* NO! That would be weird!

Damon:*Leans in towards me only a few centimeters away from my face* Prove that you don't feel anything for me…

Me:*Gulps and hops from my chair and runs out of the room blushing* STEFAN!


	22. A Hit to the Head to Remember

I woke up feeling more a live and happier than I have ever been. I smiled as the light shined down on my face making me feel warmth. I blushed big time when I realized how nude I was. I felt an arm sliver around my waist and I was pulled closer to Damon and felt his nudeness which made me blush even more.

I felt his hot breath on my neck. I shivered and turned around in his arms so I could look at him. I saw his eyes studying my face as if looking for regret or pain, but all I did was smile.

"Good Morning," I said nuzzling in his neck.

I heard him release a deep breath of relief before he hugged me tighter to him and rolled so he was on top of me.

"Good morning," he mumbled as he kissed down my neck nipping here and there until he reached my collar bone. I moaned and said, "So did you…did you enjoy it?"

He pulled back and gave me a confused look. I blushed, which I was doing a lot this morning, and asked, "Do you feel satisfied?"

"Oh," Damon said as a light bulb went off in his head he instantly had that cocky smile and said, "I felt like I was with a sex goddess."

I blushed a very deep red and had to cover my face smiling. I felt him grab my hands and say, "I love it when you blush."

"I love it when you smile," I told him before hooking my leg around his and rolled us so he was underneath me.

"I love you Jade," he looked up at me with a serious face and cupped my face in his hands. I giggled before replying, "I love you too Damon."

I leaned into kiss him when the door bursted open and Stefan came barging in.

He looked at me and said, "Katherine what the hell are you doing here?"

I shrieked and covered myself while he said that.

"What the hell Stefan!" Damon growled already up and in pants. I saw a blur and Stefan had Damon against the wall. I screamed for them to stop, but they didn't.

"You kissed Elena!" Stefan growled.

"She kissed me back!" Damon growled back before switching the position.

"You have Jade! Elena is mine!" Stefan hissed as Damon was punched in the face.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Stefan. I grabbed my underwear and pulled them n and then I grabbed Damon's button up shirt and fastened up the buttons in record time.

I raced over to Stefan and said, "Stefan calm down please!"

I went to grab his arms but he pushed me and I flew to the wall that connected with the fire place. I heard a crack, but I'm not sure if it was me or the wood that I just hit.

I fell to the floor in a heap. I heard the fight stop immediately. I sat up slowly and touched the back of my head where I felt brutal pain.

When I pulled my hand back I dared myself to look at my hand and say that it had blood on it. I gulped and started becoming light headed. I tried using the wall to get up but I slid back onto the floor. Damon was next to me his eyes glazed over and he reached out and said, "I'm going to make this better Jade."

"Damon," I whispered my eyes felt very heavy. I slunk down even more and grabbed his hand in the process.

"Stay with me Jade!" Damon yelled. I felt him press his wrist against my mouth before I tasted copper and sweet taste that tied in with it.

My eyes closed and I felt Damon shake me saying, "Don't close your eyes Jade. Don't you close those eyes of yours."

By then I could tell Damon was crying. I felt him shaking and I felt drops fall on my face.

I fell through endless black clouds my arms in front of me. I landed hard on my back but I didn't feel anything break. A force picked me up in a standing position and I had changed my clothes to the full on assassin look.

"Captain Jade!" I heard a boy say about eleven or twelve years old.

"What is it lieutenant," I said looking down at the short kid.

"The general would like to see you mam'," I only nodded and shuffled the kids hair making him giggle with laughter before a passing cadet officer glared at him and he had to control himself.

I walked towards the general's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard him yell. I opened the door and said, "Mr. Edaren you requested to see me?"

"Ah Gilbert! Nice to see your face again!" He said standing up from his chair.

"Come on Edaren we both know the only reason you called me here is when you got a personal problem with the vampire or human world," I told him as I looked through the blinds to see my Shadow bike sitting there. I smirked and looked to see him staring at me.

"So what is it this time Edaren? A vampire trying to hack into our system? Somebody piss you off that you want me to get rid of?" I asked with a smile.

"It's your parents," he said with a wicked smile. My whole face dropped and e smiled even wider when he saw this.

"We agreed that if I did everything you said no harm would come to my family!" I growled.

"By everybody else's hand but yours," he said again

"You are fucking twisted!" I yelled which made him laugh.

"That's what my wife said before I killed her! You are going to kill them Jade whether you like it or not," he said with the most inhuman glare I have ever seen.

"I will kill you, you bastard! Do you understand!" I yelled at him and without him looking I grabbed an envelope opener and hid it behind my back.

"I knew you wouldn't do it without being forced to so I called in for a specialist…Elijah!" He called and I turned to see a brunet haired and brown eyed man…scratch that vampire who looked devilishly handsome in a suit which gave the look that said I am all business.

I faltered a little when he looked into my eyes by dropping the e envelope opener surprising both vampire and human. I hummed in disappointment and went to hop out the window when I was caught by the back of my shirt and pulled back in.

"Jade this Elijah an original. Without them we wouldn't be who we are now," Edaren introduced us.

"You being the jackass and me being the one who's going to kill you as soon as I remember what you made me do!" I growled trying to escape from the man's hold on me but I had no such luck.

I gave up and was forced to look into the man's eyes.

"You will go and cut the brakes on your parents car you are to do whatever is you need to do to make sure that they die of a car accident. When you are sure that they have died you will wake up from this compulsion but remember nothing of causing the accident," Elijah said looking m in the eyes.

I repeated everything he said to me back and when he let go I was in a state like mind. I walked out the building taking in the darkness of the night and towards my bike and rode out of the parking lot. I remembered Elena told me this morning over a phone call that there was a party that night. I pulled down the familiar street turned off my bike three houses away. I climbed off the bike and walked into an open garage that no one was in and took plier clippers.

I turned back around like a zombie or robot and climbed back on my bike. I raced off to the party knowing that Elena wasn't old enough to drive and they had to cross the bridge to get back and forth between the party and the house. I raced faster and saw that they were waiting for Elena so they could pick her up.

I hoped off my bike and moved quietly and mouse like to the car where I slid under the front without being noticed because I heard my parents arguing about Elena's future. I rolled my eyes as I found the breaks wire and cut it.

I hurried out of the way when I heard Elena call over to mom and dad. I rolled out from under the car and slithered through the shadows towards my bike where I rode to the bridge and hit it the woods at the end. I walked back to the middle of the bridge and saw the head lights to my parent's car. I stood there like a dear caught in headlights and saw my dad's face he looked like understood the situation and tried using the brakes. I looked at my mom who mouthed the words she loved me and my dad gave me a nod before he swerved off the bridge all of this I took in with the very short few seconds it happened in.

I looked around in a daze before. Seeing the broken wall off the bridge I looked at curiously before heading towards it and I saw my parent's vehicle through the clear water. Someone dove in and that's when I dove in towards the car.

I swam towards my dad's side and opened his door with a force that nearly took it off the hinges. He looked at me and shook his head I unbuckled his and my parent's seat belt and pulled them out of the car. I helped them to the surface before struggling pulling them to the ground.

"You guys aren't dead okay," I said as I started pumping my dad's chest.

"You will not leave me!" I yelled at him. I got nothing I tried my mother and gained the same result. I crawled into a ball and started crying.

I awoke with a scream. I looked around to see I was in Damon's room lying on the bed. I cried softly hugging myself before I felt another set of arms wrap around me.

"I killed them. It was me. I am the one who killed them," I sobbed to whoever was holding me.

"Jade what are you talking about?" Damon asked confused as he rocked us back in forth.

"I killed my parents!" I sobbed louder and Damon pulled back from me with an even more confused look.

"Jade your parents died in an accident," he tried soothing me, but shook my head and said, "I was ordered to kill them and I refused so Elijah compelled me into cutting their car brakes and stand in the middle of the bridge so this way they would fly off of it and into the lake.

"What?" he asked a little taken aback.

"They made me kill my parents!" I cried and watched as he pulled away from me completely.

"Damon," I said franticly and grabbed his hand but he pulled back from me.

"Jade you're telling me that you dreamt about killing your parents! Does that seem even sane to you?" Damon yelled his eyes held confusion and anger.

I got up from the bed ignoring the aching and pain throughout my body. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed before pulling on my shoes and jacket quickly.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"I am going to get sanity," I told him harshly. I grabbed my bikes keys and walked out of the room and was at the bottom of the stairs when I saw Stefan standing there with guilt and worry laced together across his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Fuck you Stefan," I growled as I shoved past him.

"Jade wait!" Damon called after me.

"Damon I understand! You think I am insane because I get this memory back hat shows me that I am the one who killed my parents. Not some fucking deer! I understand that no one would want a serial vampire and human killer that is Sysco in the head as a girlfriend," I said turning around and walking backwards towards the front door with him walking up to me.

I opened the door when I felt the knob in my hands and said, "I just have to give the proof to you guys that I am not insane and the only way I can do that is bring the source back to you."

With that I back out the door and closed it behind me. I walked through the darkness to my bike and before I could get on I felt an arm slither around my waist and I was turned to have Damon's lips pressed against mine.

"I'm sorry Jade I do believe you it's just that kiss between me and Elena and Stefan has been a super prick and then our whole sex thing the other night," he purred the last part as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I laughed and tried pushing him off but I couldn't.

"Damon I'm not doing this for you I am doing this for me. I promised myself as soon as I remembered this memory I would go back and kill that bastard and that is just what I plan to do and I don't know how long it will take me to do it, but know I will come back and that I love you so much that I will be with you forever through immortality," I told him.

"You would become a vampire for me?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I would go above and beyond for you Damon," I told him with a smile and kissed him.

"But you have to wait until I am at least out of my teens…I do not want to be like Stefan," I said and I felt him nip my neck.

"Damon," I moaned.

"You better go before I carry you upstairs and lock you in my room with me," He growled playfully causing me to laugh again. He pulled away but I pulled back by the collar of his leather jacket and kissed his lips passionately and urgently. Both of his hands cupped the sides of my face before I pulled back and hoped on my bike and disappeared to the one place I could get my resources.

I stopped outside of the lake house that my parents left to me in my name. It was my little hideout that only Elena and Jeremy knew about.

I was going to need weapons and I am not just talking about stakes and vervain….Nope I am talking about holy water knives swords guns without wooden bullets and a cross.

A/N: So there is the chapter I hope you like it if not let me know I am sure more brain power is what I need and a very good night of sleep.

Damon: That is not all you need. There is this thing called THSIFOY!

Me: What the hell does that mean?

Damon: Totally Hot Stud In Front Of You! You me and the open road what do you say?

Me: You are so full of yourself! How do you know if I don't have a boyfriend already!

Damon: *sighs* do you have a boyfriend?

Me: No *Looks down sheepishly*

Damon: Well now you do so let's go! *Takes my hand and speeds out my house and into his car*

I wave before we both fade into the distance and the song: All I have to do is Dream by Everly Brothers


	23. A Little Insane

I walked inside after unlocking the door with key off my key chain and walked towards my parent's room and walked into their closest where I pulled away a hidden panel and walked through a door to be surrounded by everything I needed. I grabbed a gun belt that will hold the holy water and two guns and the cross. I took another gun carrier and took off my jacket and slid it on and put a hand held gun there. I picked up a stake and shoved it in my boot and then I put a knife in a holster that I quickly attached to my belt. I turned off the light and walked out of the small weapon room.

I put the panel back making sure you couldn't tell there was a crack in the wall. With that I walked out of the house locked the door and walked towards my bike and hopped on it. I raced towards the destination as I felt my anger and hate grow stronger before I turned everything off all at once. I was no longer Jade Gilbert the vampire assassin I am Shadow the hunter who catches and kills last time it was for a mission but this time it's personal. The scary part about turning off my emotions was that sometimes I wouldn't be able to turn them back on. The last time it nearly took me a year and a half this time it could take double the amount.

I pushed all thoughts back in my head and pulled the trigger all the way so this way I went to the limit of the accelerated speed. My eyes burning as the wind dried the water out of my eyes. I kept going. I wheelies through the toll and broke the bar that kept anyone from truss passing the man came running out with a gun but I already had mine whipped out as I came to smoke filled stop. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger hitting him directly in between the eyes.

I got off my bike with the gun in hand walked up towards the school my senses turned all the way. I kicked the doors both of them flying of the hinges. I stepped into the hallway and heard a voice over the speaker.

"Jade your stupid to come back, but I take it you remember everything? So you have come here to kill me," the 'General' spoke in his very deep voice.

"That's right you bastard!" I yelled walking forward pulling on of the smaller guns from its holster.

"Very well Jade but I must warn you the students and teachers here seem to be very protective over their general so you'll have to get around them before you get to me goodbye Jade I will see you in hell!"

"Not before I see you dead!" I growled and moved forward hearing noises. I started firing at the shadows that I saw to be the grown men who were in my way to getting to Edaren I ran out of bullets and just started throwing punches and kicked and not getting one scratch in the process. I ran towards his off and pulled out one of my big guns I fired towards the blocked door to see all of them on the floor dead. I tossed the gun to the ground having used up the bullets.

I kicked the door down and saw Edaren stare up at me in shock. I took out my big gun and fired behind the door seeing someone standing behind it. The man who was trying to do a sneak attack and then I fired up above me to have someone fall down from the ceiling to the ground directly one inch in front of my shoe.

I smiled at the man who caused me to feel so much pain and made me the monster I was today saying, "So now that I killed every one of your henchmen…your all that is left of the academy I am going to kill you."

He smiled before lifting up his hand and revealed a gun with a smile on his face, "Jade…tsk, tsk, tsk…you honestly thought you could win this battle?"

"You know me…I never lose," I said with a smile I swiftly picked up his name plate off his desk and tossed it towards him and he ducked which gave me enough time to fly over the desk and take him down to the ground.

He rolled us over and punched my face a few times. I growled feeling the anger and rush of adrenaline that coursed through my body every time I was getting attacked.

"You will lose this battle Jade," he growled as he tried to gain control of my arms that were going to punch him.

"How can I lose when you've already lost," I told him with a smirk and kneed him in the genitals and he grunted rolling off of me in pain. I grabbed the name plate and smacked his head with it knocking him out cold.

I got up and look around the room to see the janitor's closet nearby. I walked in and grabbed rope and tape. I returned to the office and started tying and taping Edaren up. I smiled at my handy work before walking over to a painting hanging on the wall to right of me. I took the painting off to see a safe I smiled and punched in code that I remembered and found several keys in it. I smiled and took them all. There also was money maybe 500 grand in there or more, but smile dropped when I saw the files with my name on it. Not just my name, but Elena's, Jeremy's, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Katherine, Elijah, even my parents. I growled and went back to the janitors' closet and grabbed two large duffel bags. On for the money and keys the other for the files. I lifted a head of Benjamin Franklin that was on his desk and pushed the button that showed.

One whole wall moved and it revealed the garage to where the cars were parked. I became excited and pulled a key out of the bag and looked at all of them. (From Left to right) Bugatti Veyron Super Sports, Aston Martin One-77, Lamborghini Reventon, Koenigsegg Agera R, and a Zenvo ST1.

I clicked the unlock button and saw that the Bugatti Veyron head lights blink. I smiled and opened the trunk and car doors saying, "Today is your lucky day."

I walked back inside and dragged Edaren out and put him in the cramped car space with a smile on my face. I slammed the trunk door and walked back inside and grabbed the bags putting them in the passenger seat before closing the door. I walked up to the garage door and opened it manually and went back over towards the driver side and got in turning on the car and it purred to life.

"Mama likes," I said with a smile pulling on sunglasses I pulled out of the glove department.

I gassed the car and we were flying past the gates and the entry to the building. I smiled to myself as I was already crossing over the bridge and before I knew it I was pulling down the familiar dirt road and slowed down to a more sane speed before screeching to a stop.

I hoped out of the car and waked over to the passenger seat and pulled out the bags before heading towards the boarding house. I opened the door and walked in using my butt to push it closed.

I walked into the parlor and dropped the bags next to the couch before walking over to the fireplace and started a fire. I stood up and walked over to the Damon's alcohol table and poured myself bourbon. Downed the glass making a funny face before refilling the cup and downing that one too. I made another funny face and placed the glass down on the table. I sighed and stretched before I had enough of being patient and waiting for them to get there asses in here.

"Stefan!" I yelled. No response.

"Damon!" I yelled. No response.

I growled and headed towards the stairs. When I got up the steps I heard nothing. I walked towards Damon's room and opened it to find him in there, but he wasn't alone.

"Stefan I love her…I do, but ever since you pushed her and she hit her head…she claims that she killed her parents. I'm worried she might get hurt or hurt someone else close her without even knowing she did it," Damon told his brother. I watched silently and saw Stefan's eyes burn with sadness and regret having remembered what he did to me.

"Damon…Jade will never do that…you and I both know it would have taken compulsion for her to hurt anyone she loves closely…"

"I know, I know, but what's scary was that she wears vervain constantly…so why out of all days that day?" Damon asked.

"I didn't think I would need it because I wasn't given a mission in a month so I had stopped digesting it and then soon I stopped wearing it," I said from the door way with my arms crossed.

Damon and Stefan looked fairly surprised and I smirked before pushing off the door frame and said, "So you proof this shit actually exists or what?"

They both just nodded once and then followed me down stairs and into the parlor. I opened the bag with the files and pulled all of them out. Mine was the biggest like seriously it must have weighed at least thirty pounds.

"The SNAA had people everywhere. They would give information about the assassin's families or people they love and care for," I said showing them their files and then my friends and family.

"Those are your parent's files?" Stefan asked.

I nodded and said, "The only thing in there will be the basic information and a stamp on their paper work."

They both looked paler at the stamps mark and said, "Your symbol for shadow next to a T."

I nodded and said, "It means they were terminated by Shadow…me."

They both watched me I shook my head before saying, "All this time I tiptoed around everyone making sure they didn't know about, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, or eve you guys and Elena."

"Well they apparently knew about us," Damon muttered as he looked in his folder which was even thicker than mine.

"Well we don't have to worry about them anymore," I said turning towards the other bag.

"Jade?" I heard a familiar voice that sounds similar to mine.

I only looked up and smirked. I lifted up everyone's file except mine and walked over to the fire before dumping them in there. I walked over to mine and opened it see the first image of the car accident. Pictures taken by what I call vultures. They are everywhere and when you least expect it they are there and take picture and any other information about the incident they can.

I shook my head and back away placing a hand over my mouth trying to stop the sobs that racked through my body I picked up the file anger and tossed it in the fire. I ran out of the room in fury and towards the super expensive car. I opened the trunk and pulled out the unconscious body. I dragged him all the way inside and into the parlor.

"Holy Shit!" I heard Damon mutter.

"Jade-"Stefan started but I glared at them and yelled, "Shut up!"

I pulled out a dagger and kicked the man who made my life a hell whole. His eyes flickered open and he began panicking.

"Hello Edaren. How nice of you join us…How about we play a game, okay?" I said with an evil smirk. I picked him up by his short gray hair and said, "This is how it goes you tell everyone in this room what happened and I won't kill you slowly and painfully, but if you don't say anything I will make sure you learn what's it's really like to live in hell."

I felt him shudder and I smiled, "Glade you agreed to play the easy but boring way."

I yanked the duct tape off of his mouth and heard him yelp. I smiled and said, "Well we are all waiting Edaren."

"Fuck you!" He growled.

"Oh come on Edaren! Such language to a lady who's boyfriend is a vampire!" I said with a smile before walking over to him again and sliced his cheek.

"Jade-"I heard Stefan try, but I glared at him again and he stopped talking.

"Speak up Edaren! Oh I forgot to mention Elijah is back in town. I'm sure he would want to take advantage of this situation. He is after all protecting the doppelgängers' so now he is only one phone call away," I said with a wicked grin. His whole complexion paled and turned to the brothers and said, "I had Jade compelled to kill her parents because they kept getting in the way and were snooping around. Elijah compelled Jade to cut the brakes on their car when they went to go pick up Elena from the party."

"That shadow was you," Elena said with tears in her eyes, but I couldn't answer anyone. I felt like I was freed from super massive burden. I looked down at Edaren who said, "You promised to end me quickly."

"Promises are meant to be broken," I growled with a grin before I buried the knife deep into his abdomen.

"That's for my parents you sick bastard and this, "I pulled the knife out again moving over towards his heart, "Is for me!"

I lodged the knife into his heart and smiled at my victory. Before I stood up and began to feel light headed and started to fall again.

"Jade!" Damon yelled.

A/N: The funny part is that when I am in school I update much faster because I dose off a lot now it's just like I am way to lazy! Legrrrrrr!

Damon: I can help with that.

Me: *Mega Blush*

Damon: Why are you blushing?

Me: Because you're hot…..

Damon: *Smiles* I know

Me: *Raises eye brow* Cocky much?

Damon: *Purrs* Very Much…

Me: *Walks backwards slowly being shy*

Damon: *In front of me in seconds and pulls me closer to him be the waist and kisses my lips softly causing me to moan*

Me: *Mega Blush* BYE!


	24. New Cars with a Secret

I sat up in a cold sweat. I hated it when you woke up from a nightmare and you totally forget what was about. I threw the covers off of me and got up from the bed wincing when I put weight on my left arm. I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt and winced as I saw the size of the bruise that covered my shoulder blade to my lower back and to part of the middle of my back.

I felt a hand ghost across my back. My eyes snapped up to meet see Damon's face looked pained. I bit my bottom lip and tuned saying, "I'll be okay."

He sighed and said, "You say that now-"

I cut him off by kissing him and when I pulled back a few millimeters before saying, "I am okay, babe."

He pouted which caused his bottom lip to touch mine I laughed and he smiled and grabbed me dipping me in his arms causing me to giggle as I felt him nibbled up and down my neck.

"Damon!" I laughed as he was attacking my tickle spots. I heard him laugh and straightened me before I said, "Hey did you see my new car?"

He shook his head and I grinned widely as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom, through the bed room door, down the stairs and out the front door before I pointed to my car.

"Holly Hell," I heard Damon mutter causing me to laugh.

"Do you want another car?" I asked him with a wicked smile.

"You mean there are more cars like this?" he asked with an excited face. I nodded with a laugh.

"Yes go get dressed! I'll drive you so you can pick out a car," I said smiling.

He literally jumped up and down and raced in side. I smiled and walked inside to walking up the steps and headed towards Stefan's room. I knocked on the door before opening it.

I saw Stefan asleep in his chair with his head on the desk. I walked over to him and shook him gently.

"Stefan? Are you okay?" I shook him again and he awoke with a start. I slammed against the wall with his hand tight around my neck. I stared wide eyed into his green eyes and clawed at his hand before his eyes widened in horror and released me right away.

"Jade I'm so sorry. I just-"Stefan started with watery eyes but I shushed him and brought him into a hug and said, "Stefan you need to learn to shut up."

I heard him laugh as he squeezed me into a bear hug. When we pulled back Damon was standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" he asked looking between me and Stefan. I smiled and said, "Stefan was hugging me because he's excited that I am getting him a new car."

Damon pouted and said, "I thought it was just me!"

I laughed and said, "Damon there are like several cars to choose from. Stefan is not getting one of those. Instead I think it's time you both see my personal garage."

They both exchanged looks and I smiled. I grabbed Stefan's hand and when we got to the door I grabbed Damon's hand pulled them along with me as I went down stairs and dropped their hands and said, "I have to go get the duffle bag with the keys in it."

I ran into the living room and grabbed the bag that had the money and keys in it. I smiled and walked back towards the guys and asked, "Ready?"

They both nodded and I laughed and said, "Rapido!"  
>I opened the door and giddily ran out of it.<p>

"Look who's excited," Damon said with a smile.

"I feel fresh like I am finally free from being mentally and physically locked away for years!" I called over my shoulder as I opened up my car and opened the trunk and threw the bag in.

"Okay do this is going to be awkward it's a two seater," I said with a sigh. The men both looked at each other before rushing over to the door and fighting over who got to go. I laughed almost doubling over.

"I'm kidding!" I said through laughter and they both glared at me before breaking out into smiles.

I walked over to the passenger door and opened it pushing up the seat and pointed to Stefan. He got in the back and I pushed back the seat. I felt Damon's arms wrap around me causing me to jump in surprise.

"You are very naughty," he purred against my neck. I laughed said, "Mmm hmm."

He looked up at me with a smile and kissed my lips before I pulled back and ran to the driver's side opening the door and sliding in.

I turned on the car and said, "You are going to love how fast she goes."

I told them before pressing my foot all the way down on the gas.

"Jade are you sure you should be driving this fast?" Stefan asked as I pulled out of the hidden pathway and on to the man road.

"Really Stefan you think this is dangerous. Have you forgotten how many times I have ridden a motorcycle without a helmet at higher speed than you can run," I told him with a smirk Damon bit his lip and said, "God did I tell you how much I love to hear you dis my brother?"

"I don't recall you ever telling me you loved me dissing your brother," I said with a giggle turning my head to glance at Damon as he said, "Well I love you for that and more."

"You have gone mushy!" Stefan declared to Damon with a laugh.

"I have not!" Damon argued.

"You did too! You do have good in you Damon and you have shown it, but you have gone from good to mush!" Stefan said through laughter. I started laughing to and I saw Damon glare at his brother.

I sighed and said, "Even if is mushy and all I still love him. He is mine!"

Stefan smiled and said, "You are whipped."

"Seriously you are worse with Elena!" I rolled my eyes at them and said, "You know just knowing you too you are probably going to have a war with who seems more whipped with their girlfriends."

They both gave each other a look before they both say in union, "Challenge accepted."

I laughed before driving over the bridge and the rest of the ride was quiet. I turned on the radio to eighties rock and saw Damon roll his eyes.

I smack him on the thigh and said, "Don't think I didn't see that smart as. The eighties were the best!"

Stefan made a whipping sound and I laughed and in return Damon glared at me and Stefan. I stopped laughing and pulled up out front of the school.

"Uh you're not going to like what you see, but after we get all the cars out of here I'll torch the place okay?" I said before getting out without them saying a word. I went to the back of the car and opened the trunk and unzipped the bag and pulled out all the car keys.

"Holy Shit! Jade, where did you get all that money?" I heard Stefan ask.

"The safe in general's office," I told him closing the door and locking it.

Damon and Stefan both looked at me and then at each other and then at me.

"I didn't steal it! It was mine and he kept it from my along with the keys to the cars and your files that no longer exist," I finished with a smirk before grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him with me to the front doors that still lay on the ground.

I saw Damon take in everything before looking at the windows in one of the 'Class rooms'.

"It feels like a prison," he said his face full of fear and I saw him shiver. I squeezed his hand and said, "No jail would have been heaven compared to this."

Damon and Stefan frowned at that before I smiled and said, "No one has to go through what others had to because I closed down the school."

"How could you close down the school when your 'general' was all high and mighty?" Damon asked looking down at me as I lead them through the hallways towards the office.

"When the general dies the person next highest gains control over the academy weather the general agrees or not," I said with a sly smirk.

"You own the school," Stefan said finally connecting two and two.

"Owned…after I get the cars out of the garage I am detonating the place," I said rubbing my face with my free hand and that's when I began to see the dead bodies again.

"Wow this guy must have been paranoid," Damon muttered causing me chuckle.

"You have no idea," I groaned before walking over the dead bodies and pulling Damon with me through the open door.

"Wow it looks like had a struggle," Stefan said looking at the how messy the room was.

"And I have the bruise on my back to prove it," I told him and Damon winced. I kissed his cheek and said, "You ready?"

He nodded and practically hopped up and down again. I laughed and let go of his hand walking over to the desk and moved Benjamin Franklin's head to push the giant red button. In turn I stared at the wall that moved and smirked.

Stefan and Damon's jaws nearly hit the floor when they saw the cars inside. They both walked out looking at all the cars.

"How can you do this to me," Damon said rubbing his face.

I frowned and he appeared before me in a millisecond.

"I can't choose they are all too good!" he declared wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled my flush up against his body.

I laughed and said, "Just imagine the one you can see yourself showing off and driving your sexy hot girlfriend in."

He purred as he nuzzled against my neck causing me to laugh as the vibration tickled my neck.

"I see you behind the... Ashton Martin One-77," I purred seductively in his ear.

"Hm...I think your right Jade it seem like it has his name all over it," I heard Stefan speak up.

I looked over to Stefan and said, "Don't worry you'll be next. I know you're an oldies guy and boy won't you be in for a surprise."

I held out my hand and gave Damon the keys to the car he got all excited and raced around to the driver side of the car and got in he started it and I heard it purr to life. Damon moved up and rolled down the passenger window.

"Meet us by the main gate and one you see us you'll have to follow us so I can lead you into the garage…oh and Damon you might want to keep up in pace with us. I like drive wildly," I told him and saw him smile before he nodded and rolled up the window and hit the gas driving quickly out of the garage.

I smiled after the car quickly disappeared down the driveway and smiled towards Stefan and said, "Piggy Back ride?"

I gave him puppy dog eyes and he chuckled and said, "Fine, but just this once."

I laughed and hopped on his back before saying, "Yea that's what you said the last time and the time before that one too."

He smiled and said, "Have you ever said no to you?"

"All the time in the mirror," I said with a smile.

Stefan laughed and we zipped out of the garage and came up right next to my car. I hopped off and said, "Let's go get you a new car!"

Stefan through a fist in the air and shouted, "Yea!"

I laughed and climbed in rolling down all the windows and blasting Escala music before racing past Damon sending him a kissy face. I heard him yell something but I didn't hear him as I flew past him out the gates and down the road. I made a sharp turn making the wheels screech.

"Did you hear what he said back there?" I asked him as I sped up more hitting over a hundred.

"He said that you're a tease Stefan yelled over the music and I laughed. We remained quiet the remainder of the ride which was like two and a half hour more. I pulled into a wooded area and heard Stefan say, "What are you doing? Your car won't be able to take this kind of impact."

"Stefan its camouflage dummy, Wait here," I told him before getting out of the car and walking towards the closet tree pulling a branch before it revealed another road I climbed back in the car and sped up the road because the thing goes back down in fifteen seconds.

I saw Damon fallowing close by and then I saw the wall move back down. Stefan looked taken aback.

"I had to make sure no one knew where this place was at…I became paranoid somewhere in my training and I began to lose my mind a little so when I created this place I made sure no one could find it where no except close people I know," I said as I scratched my cheek. I pulled up to a gate and waved to the man standing in front of it.

I rolled down my window and called, "What's up Chris!"

"Jade! We thought you would never come back! It's awesome to see you again!" the blonde haired grey eyed teen replied.

I laughed and said, "Hey I am here with the Salvatore brothers can you open the gates! I also need you to round up a few kids who are like expert drivers to me I have a request for them."

"Yes, Jade," Chris replied before quickly opening the gates. I saw Stefan looking at me with curiosity.

I just smiled and zipped in when the gates where open and drove down a semi long driveway before the huge mansion came into view.

"Oh my god," I heard Stefan say. I laughed in reply and pulled up outside the front steps before honking the horn loudly.

I got out of the car and walked to the back opening the trunk and pulled out the duffel bag. A lot of people poured out of the Mansion and rushed over to me. I smiled widely and said, "What's up guys!?"

They all gathered around me and asked me questions like where I have been and why I was gone so long and what I was doing here.

I laughed and yelled, "Hey Can guys quite down for a minute!?"

They all grew quite in an instant. I walked over to Damon and said, "You all recognize them this is Damon Salvatore my boyfriend! And this is Stefan Salvatore my sister's boyfriend!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered and I laughed as they all shouted KISS, KISS, KISS for me and Damon and what does Damon do…he sweeps me into a low dip and kisses me passionately and how do I react by kissing him back.

They all cheered and I couldn't help but blush as Damon brought me back up but held me close to him. I buried my face into his shirt embarrassed.

"So the queen of the castle returns!" I heard a familiar voice call. I laughed and turned around to see Carter standing on the steps.

"I come bearing gifts," I said picking up the duffel bag again, walking towards him with a smile. Everyone moved out of the way and I handed Carter the duffel bag.

"That should pay for food for at least twenty more years," I said with a smile and Carter shook his head and said, "We wouldn't have anywhere to go if it weren't for you Jade."

I smiled and nodded before saying, "I am going to show the boys my collection of toys in the garage."

Carter smiled looking down and to the Salvatore brothers saying, "You'll be surprised at how much junk shes got."

I scowled at him before skipping down the steps and said to everyone, "Seriously go back to whatever it was you were doing you know I hate it when you treat me like a goddess!"

Everyone raced every which way and in a few minutes they were all gone. I walked back over to the Salvatore brothers and smiled grabbing Damon's turning to Stefan and said, "Let's go pick out your car."

Stefan seemed giddy and followed close behind as I we walked towards the back of the building up a winding driveway that led to the oversized garage.

"Jade who were all those people?" Damon asked me.

"They are people like me assassins in learning, but they have stopped with the lessons when I closed the school and their parents wanted nothing to do with them so I invited them all to live here. The only rules are no schooling assassin lessons and clean up after yourself, I pay for everything," I told him with a smirk.

"This is your mansion?" Stefan asked in amazement.

"Yes," I laughed.

"How did you pay for it?" Damon asked.

"I get paid almost one mill for everyone assassin job I did by the government so when that added up I started putting into good use. That's when I built this place and then I built the garage and it began getting filled. I also paid for Elena's and Jeremy's future college expenses including Jenna's so I made sure to put it all to good use," I told them.

"You mean you're broke?" Stefan asked.

I started laughing, "I have done over fifty five assassin jobs Stefan it will impossible for me to be broke."

Stefan smiled rolling his eyes and Damon smirked pulling me closer to him by putting his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his as we walked. When we reached the garage door I was greeted by Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy!" I called towards him.

"Jade! I heard you were back!" he turned around with a boyish grin on his face.

"Not for too long though…I came here with my boyfriend and best friend the-"I started but Jimmy's eyes widened and walked up t us immediately shaking the hands of Stefan and Damon.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore, turned by Katherine in 1864…how couldn't you not know them?" he said with a wider grin.

They both looked confused before I said, "Jimmy is our Almanac lets us know who's who and who's where."

They both just nodded and I smiled at Jimmy saying, "Hey Jim I need you to show my best friend the goods that we got in this garage. I am allowing him to pick our one of a kind car out for his own."

"Just in luck than Mr. Salvatore we got a few new classics in today," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked him glowing with excitement.

"Yea they were the vintage cars that you really, really wanted," he told me with a smile.

I clapped my hands and jumped up and down with excitement. I ran into the garage forgetting about Damon and Stefan heading over to the new cars. I hopped up and down with excitement again with a huge smile on my face.

In front of me stood the three cars that I have been trying so hard to get. From right to left 1953 Rolls-Royce Silver Dawn Cabriolet, 1959 Ferrari 250 GT California Spyder, and 1967 Ferrari 275 GTB/4. I was so happy I immediately crawl under one to check out the motor and functions of the car.

I saw someone l slide up next to me I turned my heard while my hands slide against the engine.

"I think Stefan fell in love with something other than Elena," Damon said with a smile.

I laughed and said, "I wouldn't blame him I love my cars, but all they do is sit in this garage so I'm willing to give one up."

Damon smiled and said, "This was very sweet of you."

I made a movement showing I had a halo over my head in the tight space we had and he chuckled saying, "Yes you are an angel, but you're my angel."

I giggled when I felt him peck the tip of my nose. I saw him disappear from underneath the car before being pulled out from under the car by my foot. I giggled when I saw it was Damon and he lifted me up and held me against him.

I saw Stefan practically drooling over my 1970 Porsche 911. I smiled and looked over to Jimmy who was waiting for my approval before I nodded and he ran to get the keys and came back and handed them to me.

"So what do you think of my collection?" I asked with a smile as I walked over towards Stefan.

His head napped up over towards me and he smiled widely and said, "It's like a fairytale dream to me."

I laughed and said, "I see you fell for my 1970 Porsche…well I shouldn't be saying mine anymore."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. I held out the keys and said, "Take care of her for me?"

Stefan engulfed me into a bruising hug as I laughed. Stefan was so happy I could feel the excitement roll off him in waves. When he pulled back I had to catch my breath.

"Here just take the keys before you hug me again in a bruising hug!" I said before tossing him the keys and rushing behind Damon.

I heard him laugh and I scowled at him and said, "Yea well I got a better reaction from him than I did you."

He growled and grabbed my wrist pulling me in front of him and kissed long hard and passionately. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and he lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

When Damon pulled back I saw the lust filled look in his eyes. I smiled widely before kissing him again pulling back with a smirk.

"You are such an amazing girlfriend. Thank you for the car. I love it, but I'd love it better with you next to me in the passenger seat," he whispered to me as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You're welcome," I replied with a peck of his lips.

"Hey love birds it's going to take forever to get home and it's going to be late if we don't start heading back now," Stefan interrupted our moment.

"So that's what this feels like," I muttered.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Whenever I interrupt Elena and Stefan when they are having a moment that what it must feel like," I said with realization dawning on my face. Damon laughed and said, "I guess so."

I saw Stefan start the car before he carefully pulling it out of the row of other classic cars that I owned. I pointed him in the direction of the garage door before he drove out of the garage and towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Damon I need you to promise me that you and Stefan won't tell Elena or Jeremy or anyone including Ric about the mansion," I made him promise.

"Why? Jade they should know the good that you've done for the other kids," he said but I shook my head as I looked down at the ground.

I felt him tilt my chin up as he looked me in the eyes before I said, "Just until I'm ready to explain to everyone else what I've done."

He sighed and nodded before taking my hand in his and we started heading back out the front towards our cars. When we reached the front I saw Carter standing there waiting for me.

I smiled and he walked over to me giving me a hug. I smiled when he pulled back and said, "Tell them I said goodbye. You know how I get when I see there sad faces."

HE nodded and said, "I'll see you soon Jade."

"You can count on it," I said with a smirk. We all climbed into our cars and speed towards the gate that was immediately opened by a smiling Chris. Chris than pulled the trigger and I waved to him before I zipped out of the driveway that led to the mansion and over the camouflaged wall seeing that Damon and Stefan were fallowing I had an evil smirk on my face as I pushed the pedal all the way down and zoomed out of the forested area and onto the main road with a screech as I turned I then speed down the road and onto the highway blasting my music and putting down all my windows.

I pulled on sunglasses and raced towards Mystic Falls I looked in my rearview mirror saw Damon wearing his sunglasses on with a wide grin on his face He was practically touching my bumper with the front of his car.

Two and a half hours later I pulled up in front of the boarding house with a smile on my face. I felt someone tickle my side and I jumped laughing and I heard Damon chuckle. I turned around and slapped his chest.

"Ass!" I hissed at him.

"But I am your ass that you love so much!" He said with his signature smirk.

I giggled and gave him a playful shove before I felt him picking me up bridal style, and before I could protest he zipped us up to his room where he laid us on the bed so my back was on the bed and he was hovering over me leaning on his fore arm and he placed hi other hand on my waist.

I look up into his eyes as he leaned in and quickly captured my lips with his. I felt his thumb rub circles on my hip before they stopped as the kiss became more lustful and passionate. I I nibbled on his bottom lip before bighting it gently and pulling back a little dragging his lip with me. I heard a moan come from his parted lips and I started unbuttoning his shirt.

He flipped us over quickly and removed his shirt before looking down as my hands grazed over his beautiful body. His hands slid over my chest to the Bottom of my shirt and he pulled it over my head leaving me in my bra and jeans. I kiss him again passionately feeling him rub his hands run up my thighs causing me to moan arching my back off the bed.

When I pulled back I saw his face had changed. I titled my head and asked, "When was the last time you fed?"

"A while ago," he said his face turning from mine, but I pulled his face back to mine and said, "Feed from me."

"What?" Damon asked like I was insane.

"I want you to feed from me Damon," I told him looking in his eyes still seeing the veins underneath his eyes.

"Please," I said with a pout.

"Why? I don't want to hurt you," he said before sliding off my body.

"Because I want to have that connection with you," I told him rolling on him so I was straddling his waist.

He thought about it before sitting up and brushing the hair over my shoulder revealing the right side of my neck.

"I won't drink a lot," He whispered more to himself than me. I pulled his chin so he looked me in the eyes before I said, "You are going to take as much as you need."

I saw him give in before his face turned vampire and he kissed my neck eliciting a moan out of me before I felt him sink his teeth in.

A/N: Wowza I am fifteen years old. And if you think it's the worst story ever than stop fucking reading it! I don't need you telling me that it's the worst story ever! I have reviewers who actually enjoy the story! It's people like you that cause other people to stop writing! Seriously if you have nothing good to saw I don't want to fucking here it at all!

I am sorry to everyone else who are my true followers and reviewers! I would like to point out people who have followed me throughout Jade Gilbert! You all deserve a shout out!

SomebodyWhoCares

winxgirl1997

Kaylerx3

chickentikka99

Mia Salvatore

Guest

Starrystars2012

TVDobsessesion106

HonestReviewsOnly

sPaRkzZz

grapejuice101

Kira Tsumi

Laura201112

Supernaturalxfan172

Ally G

TykiPyon

parchment faery17

Blackraven777

bookfreak25

ElPotato101

I must warn my reader though that I will be going on vacation on the 27 of this month to the 2 of September. I hope you love this chapter! I tried making it longer so yea! I will update again! Don't worry I'm not done with this story! Okay so I am going to stick with the whole Idea of having Damon and Stefan having the whipped war! Who do you think is more whipped Stefan or Damon?

Damon: Stefan is totally more whipped!

Stefan: NO Jade practically has you wrapped around her little finger!

Damon: If Elena asked you to cross the road when a truck was coming you would totally do It on a whim!

Stefan: *Growls* I am not whipped!

Damon: *Smirks* can't prove that you aren't either!

Me: Ding, Ding, Ding Damon wins round one!

Stefan: You are only taking his side because you think he's hotter than I am!

Me: *Frowns*

Damon: Stefan just shut the hell up she didn't do anything wrong to you!

Stefan: *Growls before leaving the room in furry*

Damon: Hey I'm sorry about him. He is a complete ass!

Stefan: *Calls from the other room* Hey I heard that!

Damon: You were supposed to too twit!

Me: *Giggles and laughs*

Damon: And she smiles again! Yea throw a party!


	25. How Do You Feel?

I woke up next to Damon our faces where only inches apart. I smiled at how breathtakingly beautiful he was when he slept.

"You know it's not polite to stare at a vampire while they sleep," he teased causing me to giggle as I brushed my hand through his feather light hair.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?" I asked him. I saw him peek through one eye and bring me closer to him with a growl.

"Even if you did wake me I wouldn't have cared as long as it was you and only you who did…if it were anyone else I'd most likely kill them," he said with a smirk as he hugged me closer to him.

"Damon," I scolded like a mother would a child.

I saw Damon pout and said, "I love it when you're in a good mood."

"I just love being with you," he said looking me in the eyes with complete honesty in his eyes.

"I love being with you too," I said with a smile before kissing him.

There was a knock on the door before we could get anywhere further I got out of bed and walked towards Damon's closet having being in the nude from last night.

"Hm, I like watching you walk away with no clothes on," I heard Damon say.

I only laughed and said, "You are the biggest perv I have ever met!"

"Yes, but you still love me!" He yelled before going to get the door. I came out in one of his shirts and my underwear.

"Stefan what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see if you needed a lift to school," he said with his hands behind his back.

I nodded before saying, "Let me guess you want to show off your new car and you don't mine to outdo yours?"

I knew I had him by the way his façade fell as he says, "Just for one day please?!"

I laughed and said, "Fine but you have to give me a foot rub after I go to a job interview. Oh and you have to wait for me to get dressed."

He sighed and said, "Fine."

"Phit chi," Damon said making a whipping sound, while waving one hand in the air impersonating a person using a whip, causing me to laugh as he said, "Bro you are so whipped!"

"Oh the battle has just begun, baby….but I do believe I let you do more stuff by yourself than Elena does Stefan," I replied as I walked over to him and kissed his lips before getting my clean clothes for school and put them on in the bathroom fixing my hair and doing light natural looking makeup and walking out only to be pressed against the wall by Damon.

HE wasn't hurting me it was more like a sexy kind of thing as he stared into my eyes, "If anything or anyone tries to hurt you today text or call me right away."

I smirked and said, "I'll be texting you throughout the whole day no matter what."

He leaned down quickly capturing my lips in his, placing a hot wet and passionate kiss on my lips before he pulled back and said, and "I love you."

"I love you more," I told him before pecking his lips one more time as I hopped into my boots and Stefan and I walked down stairs where I got my bag and got in the car with Stefan outside in the front of the house.

I waved bye to Damon who was standing in the front window watching me like a hawk. I rolled my eyes at his overprotectiveness. We reached school shortly and Stefan left me to go find Elena while I went to my locker. I was nearly tackled in a hug by Caroline who said, "Jade how are you? Are you okay the last time I saw you were before...I can't remember it's been too long!"

I laughed returning the hug to my best friend and was soon pulled into another hug by Bonnie. Smiled at me and Caroline saying, "So have my besties been?"

"Isn't Lena supposed to be a part of the besties group?" I asked Bonnie she shook her head.

I sighed as she told me, "Her and I haven't been talking lately or really seeing eye to eye."

"You too, huh?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look before I looked up and down both ends of the halls to make sure Elena was out of sight.

"My and Damon were goofing off at my house last week and I hid in Elena's bathroom telling her that I was hiding from Damon…and Damon of course assumes that I am impersonating Elena," I said taking a deep breath and watched Bonnies and Caroline's Eyes widen as they automatically knew what was going to be said next.

I nodded my head and said, "Damon kissed Elena thinking it was me, but Elena kissed Damon back."

"Oh my-," Bonnie started and Caroline cut her off finishing with, "Fricken God."

"So ever since that night me and Elena have been on land minds," I told them running a hand through my hair.

"Does Stefan know?" Caroline asked curiously, but her face immediately flashed to anger.

"Elena only told Stefan that Damon kissed her….she never told him that she kissed him back," I told Caroline.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Caroline yelled a little bit too loud grabbing attention from a few passing students.

"Stefan mustn't know," I told Caroline and Bonnie grabbing their wrists and pulling them into a tighter triangle with me.

"What?!" Caroline snapped.

"Jade, Stefan needs to know," Bonnie said trying to change my mind, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Stefan. Must. Never. Know," I hissed at them causing them to flinch.

"Why are you protecting her…covering what she did?!" Caroline asked exasperated.

I thought about it…why was I covering for Elena? I had no idea….maybe it was my guilt over killing our adoptive parents or the fact that I betrayed Elena.

I sighed shaking my head saying almost inaudibly, "I don't know."

With that I let go of their wrists and walked away towards class just as the bell rang. I slipped into History class and walked past Ric who was watching me closely. His eyes roamed up and down my body…something a history teacher especially Ric shouldn't be doing.

I took my seat which was in back of Stefan; I pulled out my phone and immediately texted Damon telling him that Alaric was acting weird again.

Not even five seconds later I received a text. I opened it to see:

_Look out the window –D_

I looked out the window and saw Damon standing underneath a tree. I smirked and started typing on my iPhone.

**I should have stayed in bed with you all day…I'd rather be there than in this hell –J**

I looked up to see Damon laughing before getting a text

_I could kidnap you or even get you out of class –D_

I smiled and looked out the window shaking my head and I saw Damon frown causing me giggle.

"Do I amuse you Miss. Gilbert," My head snapped up at the name.

"Excuse me?" I asked Ric…aka Klaus.

"Well I see you can't pay attention so I assumed that you found something amusing…would you like to share it with the rest of the class?" he asked.

I stood up ready to test a little theory that popped into my head. I stood up grabbed my things and said, "Fuck you."

I walked down the aisle and was passing him when he grabbed my wrist pretty damn tight it almost made me cry out, but I swallowed the yelp down.

"Remember who you are talking too now," Ric said glaring at me.

I twisted his wrist until there was an inaudible snap for humans to hear, but I am sure that Vampires could hear.

"Remember who you are dealing with now," I growled with a smirk before walking out of the room and towards the girl's bathroom.

I dropped my books immediately and examined my wrist. It hurt like hell!

I turned and kicked a stall door growling… I was stupid to provoke him, but it had to be done...right?

The girls' bathroom door opened immediately to show Damon he walked over to me casually and said, "What were you thinking?"

"I was proving a little theory…Klaus has been in Alaric's body the whole time he never left he has been toying with our minds the whole time making us think he was outside Alaric's body and that little theory proved he still was inside his body," I said throwing my bad wrist in the air but whimpered when I felt a wave of pain through it.

Damon took my wrist in a gentle feather light grasp and turned my wrist over to show that in fact had been broken in several places. The proof was the bones that stood in disarray underneath the skin. I let a tear fall.

"Damon it hurts," I whimpered and he pulled me to him kissing my forehead saying, "We need to go to the hospital for this okay?"

I froze immediately shaking my head, "Can't you give your blood?"

He shook his head and said, "I can't be giving you blood especially with Klaus around. He can easily turn you and keep you for the ritual."

I nodded knowing he was right and kissed him saying, "Why do you have to be so smart?"

"It just comes natural with my charm and hotness," he replied wiggling his eyebrows causing me to giggle. He grabbed my stuff and I was leading the way to exit the bathroom I felt him slap my butt causing me to squeal in surprise.

"Ass," I muttered.

"What? Oh yes you do have a nice ass. Do you think I have a nice ass?" he asked with a smile as slapped him.

"You have a hot ass!" I yell through the halls causing him to laugh as he took my hand and led me outside to the parking lot where his car…his NEW car awaited us.

I smiled as I rubbed the hood of the car affectionately before sliding into the passenger seat as Damon held open the passenger door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I said with a smile.

"Only for me lady," he said as he closed the door zipped to his side and got in and drove off to the hospital.

"You know I am usually the only one who goes to prove their theory right," Damon said not looking at me as he made a right turn by the grill.

"Well I figured something was still up…he wasn't really himself when he was teaching today…he even asked the class where we left off and that is not Alaric," I said while watching him drive.

"Yea I've noticed that he hasn't really been his whole vampire hunting self," he said making me chuckle.

I sighed and he finally turned to look at me asking, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I said knowing he was looking for more and as if on que he looked at me and said, "Jade."

I sighed and said, "Everything in my life has changed, Damon. Ever since that conversation in my parent's office…ever since I have become this killer monster… (I saw he was about to interrupt but I cut him off) and I know you're going to say that I am everything but a monster…but you can't. Damon I have caused families pain…killing parents children or killing children's parents…every time I would come home my parents were proud of me deeply…they knew what I was doing…they even knew that I had to kill them in the end…the worst part was I saw the last expression on their faces before they drove off that bridge…and it was understanding and acceptance of their fate.

"I have known for almost five years that what I was doing was wrong, but it felt too good to control it and stop it…They brainwashed me into thinking everything I was doing was good for the people I love including Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy. At some point they would use you against me and I would have to do whatever they say. The part you don't understand is that they are always there watching your every move…everything you did…how you slept…how you bathed…how you ate…how you interacted with the others, and how you killed.

"It was like your whole life was being documented…you had no privacy…whatever you did, and you think they wouldn't see you doing it…they were there, they saw it, and they heard it. That's why I had to look aggressive all the time so they would know I wasn't slacking in my department of awareness and killing. They would always look for people who would do the wrong things outside of the school, like a killing gone wrong…their punishment was death. A person having an intimate relationship with any supernatural being was forced to watch their lover die and then be killed themselves. Damon, we set up war on ourselves and the leader was just a bastard child who thought he could solve all his crimes covering it with accusations for supposed vampires.

"Sometimes I wish I had told my parents no, when they asked me to go to the academy instead of Elena and Jeremy, but I never regret it even after all the innocent lives I have taken and all the blood I had shed to last me infinity. I would never have forgiven myself if Elena or Jeremy had to go…Elena would even have the heart to kill a person, but I did…I had grown a cold heart when I was there, but Elena wouldn't be able to…she's too mushy and kind.(I chuckled a little)

"So yes Damon I am fine because if I didn't have such an F'd up life I wouldn't have met you. And I wouldn't change that for the world. Everything I ever wanted I have here in this car and I may have found it sooner than a normal girl, but like I said I wouldn't change it for the world," I told him turning to look at him as I said the last three sentences.

The car was quiet as he took it all in, but once it was processed over five minutes later Damon asked, "Would you change your whole life to be with me?"

I looked at him in a daze thinking about what he was asking before saying with a straight face, "I would make that decision in a heartbeat Damon, and the answer is yes I would change my whole life to be with you forever, but even forever seems to short, I will change to be with you for infinity, but we need to wait until I am at least the same age you."

"Why? I like this younger Jade," he said with a pout.

"Because I don't want to end you like Stefan and relive high school the rest of my eternal life…just thinking about it now that's probably why he looks so brooding all the time! He has to go to high school for the rest of his god for sakin eternal life!" I said as if a light bud went off in my head. It all seems clear to me now!

Damon laughed taking my hand in his as he kissed the back of my hand causing me to sigh in contentment.

I would give up anything for Damon on a whim…oh god I think I am whipped! Don't tell Stefan!

A/N: Oh god I suck I know! I have made you wait and I deserve to be pelted by rocks!

Damon: There's an idea!

Me: You know what screw you!

Damon: Only in your dreams princess!

Me: *Whispers to you* Damon and I have been on a roll coaster relationship ever since I told him I was going away for a few days to North Carolina.

Damon: You know first off I can still here you! Second of all stop talking to them like I'm not here! You don't know how I feel so shut the hell up!

Jade: Really Damon!

Me: *Tears up and runs out of the room being the sensitive person I am*

Damon:*Yells* Shit!

Jade: You know she is only going to be gone and will miss you more than you will her! The least you can do is not treat her like shit, jackass!

*Voices from the other room could be heard. Elena Caroline and Bonnie try to console me as I cried. Stefan was there and rolled his eyes. He walked out of the room and towards Jade and Damon*

Stefan: Your 'girlfriend' won't stop balling her eyes out.

Damon:*Glares at Stefan* you seriously need to stop doing that.

Stefan: Doing what?

Damon: She may not be Jade, or Elena, or even Katherine, but I still care for her Stefan and she is a part of my life you need to chill the hell down and back the hell off!*Damon lets out an animalistic growl*

Jade: I'm going to check on Victoria…maybe she just needs to get out of the house a few drinks.

*Jade leaves the two vampires to themselves. I have stopped crying, but refuse to go back in there and talk to Damon. All of a sudden my father comes barging into my room*

My Dad: Do you have any idea how loud you all sound through the other wall?! It sounds like you have elephants in this room!

Me: would it be better if we all left and slept at friend's house?

My Dad: There is an idea!

*I frowned hearing him use the same tone of voice of sarcasticness that Damon had used on me not even fifteen minutes ago*

Damon: Victoria…

*Me surprised I hadn't even heard him come into the room than again he was a vampire. I turned away from him biting my lower lip to stop from another flow of tears from falling*

Caroline: What do you want, Damon?! *Snapped*

Damon:*Ignores Caroline and walks over to me* Tor? Please…I didn't mean to hurt you…I was just pissed over the idea of some other guy looking at you, okay? I love you…hey Tor you know I wouldn't be like that without a reason.

Me: *Looks into his eyes to see if he was lying or not and he wasn't.*

*He saw the look on my face and knew I forgave him. His lips captured mine and we easily got caught up into each other such his hand running up my thighs to my sides and towards the hem of my shirt. I heard a squeal and we pulled back hearing Caroline*

Caroline: *Covering her eyes* Keep it PG while we are in the room!

*Me and Damon laughed and looked back at each other and Damon pecked a kiss on my nose and I kissed his lips again*

Hopped you enjoyed my little thing oh and of course the chapter itself! Let me know what you think! Reviews please!


	26. My Savior was a Heart Breaker

A/N: I'm Back ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Falling in Reverse lyric anyone?)

Kaylerx3: Really? That amuses me so much you have no idea! Oh and thanks for the other reviews you're too kind! I have to get back to school Wednesday….it sucks!

Any way I'm back from NC and I had a blast its better than this suckish New Jersey! Okay is just me or did anyone else hear that Jersey Shore got canceled that right goodbye assholes! I hated that show I saw no point in hiring New York assholes to show how stupid they could be in Jersey! Oh I'm sorry if I hurt any Jersey shore people fans feelings I just had to say that…to make it up to you though it announced on the news while I was away that Snooki had a baby boy! Anyway back to the story! Enjoy! Review!

CHAPTER 26:

Jade's POV:

I awoke early…like super early that I knew I wouldn't be able to wake Damon because he would be into a deep sleep. Klaus gave the message to Stefan that the ritual was to happen tonight. Elena and Stefan spent the last week together practically glued at the hip and I feel like it's time to set my plan into motion. I packed everything and left a letter on my pillow next to Damon.

Everything I loved…everyone I knew would be behind me tonight. I walked to his side of the bed and kissed his lips softly so I was not able to wake him. I felt like I was going to have the weight of the world on my shoulders and I was. I was going to do something that was completely unforgiveable. It made me sad to think about everything I was deserting.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath sucking back up the tears. Elena requested that she be alone last night and tonight so that she could spend her last night with everyone at home. I walked down the stairs noiselessly and towards my car. I opened the driver door throwing my bag into the passenger seat, but before I climbed in I looked at the still breathtakingly beautiful boarding house in front of me.

Without a second thought about changing my mind and staying I got in my car and left the town of Mystic Falls.

Damon's POV:

I sighed in deeply have the feeling of contentment wash over me. I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I had the most amazing girlfriend ever. Jade Gilbert, maybe if she lets me I will change her. I want her to be beside me for eternity. I rolled over on my side throwing my arm around…nothing?

I opened my eyes and looked to see Jade wasn't next to me. I looked around the room to see no sign that she was ever here. The thing that kept me sane telling me she was here was the other side of the bed that was soaked with her natural sent of Japanese Cherry Blossom. I hopped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to see no sign of her there either. I felt a shiver of panic crawl through my stomach and gut. Where was she? I walked back into the room towards her nightstand and then saw something lying on her pillow. I walked over to it and picked up an envelope that had my name neatly written in cursive on it. I opened it to find a letter and that letter made me collapse on the ground as if the wind was knocked right out of me.

I felt like I was sinking in a black whole the more I read her letter. I heard a knock on my door before Stefan came bursting into the room.

"Jade's gone!" Stefan exclaimed before Elena came racing into the room next to him.

"I have tried calling her and even texting her, but she won't answer. Damon's the ritual is tonight! We have to find her!" Elena exclaimed.

I shook my head and said, "No we don't."

My voice hoarse, my heart crumpled and my shield was down. I was vulnerable because of Jade. She might have not seemed like Katherine at first but now I know I was wrong. She was just like Katherine.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked thinking of the worst possible situation ever.

I shook my head again and said, "She's not in town or even in this country. She left. Gone."

I threw the letter at Stefan whose face went from worried to a frowning face.

_Dear Damon,_

_I need you to know that I love you and everything that I am about to do is for the best. I have left town until the ritual is over. Don't come looking for me though because I have already gotten on to a plane and am most likely half way across the world. It hurts me to say this, but I can't be with you forever and infinity like we had planned._

_Tell Elena her sacrifice is for the best. I will come back to take care of Jeremy and Jenna. I can't promise we will be back together though. It's for the best. My history with killing people and vampires…the papers may be destroyed, but the memories for others and me are still there. Tell Elena I forgive her…tell her I am sorry…I think it's for the best that I live so I can protect everyone I love from the supernatural world._

_Damon you are the only man I ever truly loved. I would change to be with you in a heartbeat…this life…this love between us though it was never meant to be. I love you…_

_Love now and forever,_

_Jade_

Stefan gave Elena the letter and she seemed confused and infuriated and devastated.

"She is sacrificing me?" Elena asked as she threw the letter on the bed and glared at as if trying to will it to catch fire like a witch.

"She used us," Stefan muttered in disbelief.

"She played us," I corrected looking down at the letter on my bed not wanting to touch it like it was vervain and would burn me.

"Stefan, what are we going to do?" Elena asked Stefan. He looked down at her and brought her in his arms.

"Go be with Jeremy and Jenna today. If Jade want's to not be here to protect you and everyone else while Klaus is around then she will have that guilt on her mind…not you," Stefan told her before kissing her forehead.

"Stefan-"she started again, but he refused to hear it.

"Go," he ordered, but not in a harsh tone…it sounded more like one of defeat.

She only nodded and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room and I listened to her until she was out the front door in her car and away from the boarding house.

"You okay?" Stefan asked walking over to me.

"Peachy," I mumbled in reply as I walked over to the alcoholic beverage cart in my room and poured me a glass of bourbon.

"It doesn't seem like you're okay, brother," Stefan said from behind me. I growled growing frustrated.

"What do you want me to say Stefan?! That I opened up to someone else besides Katherine and got my heart ripped out again! That I fell so deeply in love that I felt like I am drowning in depression now that she's gone! That she left with other reason, but the fact that she is selfish and doesn't want to die! She was just another Katherine waiting to happen and I was stupid enough to fall for her like I did without realizing it!" I yelled throwing my glass and destroying half my room. Stefan just stood there and watched.

I didn't need sympathy I needed Jade, but Jade became another Katherine and now she is gone! I'm not going to waste half a life time like I did with Katherine searching for her only to have her in the tomb and open that tomb to find she wasn't there!

I needed more bourbon!

Elena's POV:

I had spent that whole day with Jeremy and Jenna. Jeremy was the only one with a clue of to what was going on. We stayed inside and watched movies all day until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered the door to see Stefan.

"Hey," I greeted warmly.

"Hey can we talk at the boarding house?" he asked looking back at Jeremy and Jenna who were looking our way. I nodded and said, "Yea just let me do something real quick okay?"

He nodded and said, "I'll wait for you in the car."

"Okay," I said closing the door before turning to Jenna and Jeremy saying, "Hey Jer can you come up stairs with me for a minute?"

"Sure," he said quickly getting off the couch. I headed up the stairs to my room and went to my desk draw pulling something out of it.

"I have to go talk with Stefan and the ritual as you know is at midnight. I want you to read this at eleven thirty," I told him being completely serious.

He nodded his head and brought me into a bear hug before taking the letter. I returned the hug and said, "I love you Jer."

"I love you too 'Lena," he replied with watery eyes. I smiled also with teary eyes, before I walked down stairs and said, "Jenna I am going out."

She come over to me and said, "Okay have fun don't get killed."

I ignored the last thing and brought her into a bear hug. She chuckled and said, "Elena is everything okay?"

"Yea I just want to hug you," I told her without pulling back. I felt her wrap her arms around me accepting the hug.

"I love you Aunt Jenna," I whispered to her.

"I love you too Elena," she said before pulling back and kissed my forehead.

I grabbed my jacket and practically ran out of the house. I can't look back, because if I do I won't be able to stop myself from going back.

Damon's POV:

The ritual's timing was getting closer and closer and I was doing everything in my power to slow down. I reached the cellar where Klaus was keeping Caroline and Tyler for the ritual. I helped them out and was helping Tyler move faster because he was starting to change as we speak. The werewolf side of him was gaining more control.

"Run!" I yelled to Caroline as Tyler stopped and fell to the ground for the seventh time, but this time he was fully changing. He couldn't stop it from happening.

"Damon-"Caroline started to argue, but I shook my head, "GO!"

She did just that and raced off with Jeremy the Gilbert kid came to help me rescue them. They were gone in a flash and I was left with a changing Tyler.

"Come on," I told him as I tried to help him up again, but he slapped my hand away.

"Go," he growled.

"I need you out of these woods or my plan on ruining Klaus's plans go caput," I growled at him. I saw him lunge at me and I struggled get him off. He's too damn strong. I gave him a hard shove before zipping out of the woods and towards the hiding location of Klaus. I barged in and he said, "How did you get invited in?"

"The man who owns this place is a buddy of mine I said cockily as I strolled around the place and Katherine came in the room.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure Salvatore?" he asked in the same tone I gave him.

"I think we can both agree that you're going to move back the ritual," I told him in a matter-o-factly voice. He glared at me and asked, "Now why's that, mate?"

"Because I have just put a kink in the recipe to make you you're true being," I told him gazing around the place.

"Nothing to do with changing my doppelgangers is it?" he asked me.

"Now that I wouldn't do and it's doppelganger. The other one ran off last night," I told him with a snicker as I saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Which one was it?"

"Jade of course. She wasn't going to stick around to be killed," I told him like It was nothing.

"Aw now come on Mate you and I both know that, that Gilbert twin is not like that," Klaus said with a smirk.

"How would you know? Jade has done things that surprise everyone…this being one of them," I told him.

"Well I really only need one doppelganger so that's not the problem," he told me before looking up at Katherine who had her hair straitened saying, "Don't you have a job you should be doing."

Katherine disappeared outside the door before I turned my attention back to Klaus, "So you want to hear what I did or not?"

"Sure why not?" he said like he was really bored of our conversation and me.

"I took your werewolf and vampire," I told him with a cocky smirk.

He rolled his eyes and said, "That's what you found to be a kink in my plan? For someone who has been alive for more than nine centuries you learn to have back up plans like the whole alphabet."

I looked at him confused before he brought out a laptop and showed me a live footage of that Jules chick that kidnapped Caroline and…Jade.

"Okay so you have a backup werewolf, where is your back up vampire," I asked him scoffing.

"That should be done real soon," he said before a phone vibrated on the table next to him and he showed me the text that had one single word on it_ Done_.

"What-"I started before I realized what was going on.

"Use me instead," I told him. He looked me up and down sniffed the air and said, "You're useless to me."

I opened my mouth before I tried to attack him but he snapped my neck and I was out like a night light. I wasn't dead just asleep for a while.

Elena's POV:

Klaus was in front of us and said, "Ready to go love?"

Stefan stepped in front of me growling. Klaus took a step forward saying, "Don't do something stupid, mate."

I pulled Stefan back saying, "Hey, Stefan, hey. Shhh, its okay. It's okay."

I was calm on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out. I was going to die. I kissed his lips lightly before saying, "Close your eyes."

I walked back slowly our hand was still connected, but it would only take few more steps until we had to let go.

"Close your eyes," I whispered and this time he closed his eyes.

I felt the wind rush past me as Klaus zoomed us through the forest and we came to this opening where the ritual would be held. He placed me on the ground and I saw Jenna on the ground.

"Jenna!" I yelled as I raced towards her only to be blocked off by a blazing fire wall that came out of nowhere.

"Jenna!" I yelled again and when an African American looking girl appeared next to the fire wall I asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"She is going through transitioning," she told me before walking away. The moon was high and full and so the ritual began.

Jeremy's POV:

Just as Elena requested I opened the letter that she had given me earlier that day and read it around Eleven thirty. I only opened it to find it saying:

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Not everything is what it seems._

_14 Lakeview Avenue_

_Once there go into mom and dad's room. Go into their closet and there you will find my secret and what my plan was all along. Remember this though I never left you._

_Love_

_Jade_

I was so confused and I went out the door getting into Elena's car faster than someone could yell Eureka!

Damon's POV:

"Damon, get up!" I awoke to Jades voice yelling at me.

Was I dreaming that she left? I awoke to see the evil glare behind the brown eyes that were similar to Jades and Elena's, but they defiantly were not there's.

"What the hell happened? Why didn't he take me? What did he mean by me being useless?" I asked her as the pounding headache rolled in and I got up slowly on my forearms.

She lifted up my left arm and showed me saying, "You got bit by a werewolf and are therefore useless. Klaus can't have a vampire in the ritual that is infected."

My thoughts flashed back to when Tyler was transforming into that werewolf. I groaned remembering a distinct full sting in my arm before I shoved him off of me.

I got up and said, "I have to go to the ritual and save Elena."

"Wow you still don't know do you?" she asked me like I was stupid.

"Know what?" I asked her.

Elena's POV:

I heard the girl start the ritual and in the distance I saw Klaus and Stefan talking to each other. I saw Klaus nod at something before they both were in front of the giant rock. I saw Stefan's face turn to one of pain before he fell to the ground.

"Stefan!" I shouted with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry mate I need you for something completely different after this," Klaus said and that's when I saw the vervain dart sticking out of his back.

"Klaus you have to kill the werewolf first," the girl told him.

He nodded walking over to Jules and said, "Sorry love, but I need this."

His hand was in her chest pulling out her heart in a second and she was in heap on the floor. He walked out of the circle that she was in returning to the rock where he did what he was told by the witch. I looked at Jenna who looked scared.

"Jenna looks at me. Everything it going to be fine," I said as Klaus walked into her circle.

"This won't hurt love. It'll be painless I promise," he said with an evil smile. I saw her nod closing her eyes and held her head high. I watched as he punched his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart.

"Jenna!" I sobbed as I watched her body crumple to the ground. I cried while I watched him walk into my circle next.

"Any last requests?" he asked me.

"Burn in hell," I growled and saw his eye flicker in anguish before he lunged at me and drained me dry for the ritual to be complete.

Death. It wasn't what everyone thought it would be.

_Good bye Jade_.

Damon's POV:

I watched the Benet witch take down Klaus only to have Elijah go against us and the promise he made to kill Klaus. Klaus promise to reunite him with the family, but he would have to spare him in order to be reunited with him. Stefan was up now that the vervain had worn off. HE was crying over Elena's body and he picked her up and we all went to the house where the witches were burned alive.

We were all saying our kind words to Elena's dead body. Katherine had refused to tell what she meant at the apartment about me not knowing something still. I wanted to know what it was badly, but I also wanted to know why Jade did this to us Elena and everyone if she swore herself to protect them.

Jeremy's POV:

I parked the car and looked at the house. The lake house that was given to Jade for what we thought to be a Home away from the academy, but really was a secret hide out. I walked up to the door and pulled out the spare key that she gave to everyone in the family. I walked inside closing and locking the door behind me. I took in a deep breath not having been in this house for years. The smell stayed the same of pine wood and tree sap. I walked through the house and up the steps towards the bedrooms that were in the house. I only kept my eyes on one door though.

That door led to my parent's room. I walked up to the door and opened it just like Jade told me to go to Mom and Dad's room. I walked up to their closet door being hesitant and reached for the handle, but paused to see it I could hear anything. Nope not a thing.

I pushed open the door and turned on the lights in the walk in closet to see clothes that belonged to both my parents. I looked in front of me to see the bare wall had a letter taped to it. I walked over to the letter and opened it.

_Remove the wooden panel that hides the door behind the wall._

That's all it said and I narrowed my eyes and eyebrows and I moved my hands against the wall and felt the panel come loose in my hands and I lifted it and moved it to the side.

I saw the door just like the note said and saw that it had hinges and locks on it as if it were keeping something or _someone_ inside. Gaining up the courage I unlocked the door and turned the door. The light was already turned on and in the room was a make shift bed water food and a super expensive TV along with a DVD player and many movie were.

"What the hell," I muttered.

"Jeremy?" I heard a whimpering voice ask.

"Elena?" I asked as I saw her come out of the darkness.

"Jer!" she yelled and raced towards me hugging me tightly.

"How are you here? I thought you were at the ritual," I said before putting two and two together.

I looked back into Elena's eyes and saw that the same realization hit her like it did me. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house.

Damon's POV:

"Come on!" I heard the impatient Benet witch yell as she tried everything she could to try make Elena live again, but everyone knew already it was too late.

The door was nearly thrown off its hinges as a very devastated Jeremy entered.

"No!" I heard Jade's voice yell.

"Oh so now that your sisters dead you're going to steal her identity?" I growled at her. She totally ignored with tears running down her face as she raced over to Elena's body.

"Why did you do this!" she yelled at the dead Elena.

I scoffed and said, "Stop putting on a show Jade."

She looked up at me with confusion, "I'm Elena."

I scoffed again and growled my reply, "Stop with the fucking lying!"

"She's not lying," Jeremy insisted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Then you're obviously not smart."

"You don't believe me wash and dry 'Elena's' hair. It will come out curly and Jade was the one who had natural curly hair.

"Jades hair is a dark brown not light! Jades eyes are dark almost black!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"She died her hair straightened it put contacts in and dressed like Elena so she wouldn't die!" Jeremy yelled getting just as angry.

"Finally!" I heard the witch yell as she saw John Gilbert walk in the door. He looked at 'Elena' then back Elena on the couch.

"Let's do this," he said before doing what needed for the ritual to be done.

"When she wakes up I want you to tell her she was right I should have been there for her," he turned to look at 'Elena' and said, "I'm sorry Elena I should have never come back here it was a mistake."

I rolled my eyes was everyone against me!

He turned to me and said, "She did what she thought would protect all of you. And for that I am happy to call her my daughter."

With that said he walked out of the house only to collapse dead. Elena looked peaceful on the couch before she gasped sitting up on the couch.

"I thought I was supposed to be dead," was what came out first she looked around and saw everyone before smiling at 'Elena' saying, "I see Jeremy got you out of my trap."

She glared at her and in reply she started to sob shout, "You are the most stupid evil cruelest person alive!"

She yelled as she started smacking Elena.  
>"Lena seriously I wasn't going to let you be the one to die," came out of who I thought was Elena's mouth.<p>

"Wait!" I shouted completely confused and upset at the same time.

"Damon I can explain everything," Jade said.

"You lied to me!" I yelled at her.

"You had to believe it! It had to look real!" She yelled back before taking out the contacts that hid her true eye color.

I paused as I watched her take off a wig and tossed it to Jeremy saying, "Like I would dye and straighten my hair!"

"Well I guessed wrongly!" Jeremy shouted back.

"Why?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Damon-"she tried, but I cut her off glaring at her saying, "WHY?!"

"Because if Elena had done she would never wake up like I did!" she yelled back.

Everyone just stared at her like I did. I shook my head walking out the door and not looking back at her. I needed a drink.

A/N: I was tempted to leave you all on a cliff hanger but since I have been gone so long I thought you deserve the whole nine yards so review and I will give a shout out to anyone who does next chapter ;)!

Damon: Would you do that to me?

ME: Do what?

Damon: Make me think you were gone out of the country for good when really you were just sacrificing yourself for your sister.

Me: Maybe.

Damon: Why?

Me: Would you do it for Stefan?

Damon: Yes.

Me: *smiles* Well there you go then. I would do it because it meant I could save someone I love. I would do it for you if it meant you got to live.

Damon: *Smiles* I would do it for you too.

ME:*Insert mega blush*


	27. A Trade for a Trade

It's been two days since Damon and I have last talked and in those last two days I haven't been myself. Jenna was dead and it was my fault. I was hidden in the shadows next to a tree and watching afar as everyone attended Jenna's funeral. Alaric seemed to be so torn that he had no idea what to do. Elena had no adult to look up to now. Jenna was her last hope and I have destroyed that hope because I was being selfish and didn't want Elena to die.

I haven't made my presence known to anyone since they saw me wake up and found out I wasn't Elena. I hide in my room kept the door locked twenty four seven and when I wasn't at my house I was at the mansion flustered over books trying to figure out a cure to a werewolf bite.

I watched as Elena placed a flower at Jenna's grave before she walked behind Jenna's grave ad placed a flower at Mom and Dad's grave. I felt my heart break before I turned my emotions down and kept my guards up. Damon looked around before he looked over towards the tree and I froze. He locked eyes with me for a while before I broke it off by hiding behind the trees again.

I climbed up the tree noiselessly knowing that he would come and see me after Elena as left. I watched hidden by branches and leaves as Elena and Stefan spoke softly to each other and she walked away out of the grave yard with Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy trailing behind her. Damon looked after them and he held his arm his pace in pain. I jumped out of the tree and was beside him in seconds. I ripped open his dress jacket and shirt and saw the area where he had been bitten had gotten so much worse.

I felt his hand caress my cheek and force me to look up into his eyes. I felt tears fall down my face and I knew I was letting my guard down, but I couldn't let that happen, why was that again?

At the moment I totally forgot I went up on my toes and crashed my lips to his and pulled him closer to me. I saw something move in the corner of my eye and saw it was one of the people from the mansion. They have a progress report for me. I pull back from Damon realizing what I was doing.

"I have to go," I told him in an almost inaudibly. I walked past him and towards the woods when Jake had disappeared too.

"Jade doesn't leave me. Not again," Damon begged or was that a demand.

I felt myself smile before I turned around with a poker face and said, "I am supposed to be dead, Damon. Elena wants nothing to do with me. Jeremy hates me. Everyone is mourning over Jenna. She was in the ritual and that wasn't a part of the plan. I was supposed to be dead and Jenna and everyone was supposed to be safe. I altered with everything and Jenna is dead and it's my entire fault. I could have saved her, but I had to remain in character as Elena. If Klaus knows I am still alive he'll come after me and stay away from Mystic Falls and everyone else including Elena," I told him and I ended up having to look down for a few moments when I felt tears in my eyes.

I blinked them way in seconds and watched as Damon took in everything I said. I walked backward a couple of steps and said, "I have to go."

Damon moved with me and shook his head saying, "Not now."

I shook my head and said, "Damon I have too. I am supposed to be in Florida right now."

His face became confused.

"What's in Florida?" he asked me as I placed a hand on his chest trying to stop him from coming any closer.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," I told him feeding him his own line. He smiled at that. A real smile, not the halfhearted ones he used to give me.

"You know I love you right?" he asked me.

I froze and said, "Stop it."

He kept going, "I know there is no cure to the bight. I am going to die Jade."

"Stop it," I said louder than before my emotional switch was twitching. It was ready to burst on.

"I wanted to spend eternity with you and just because of one stupid werewolf bite I can't," he wouldn't stop and I balled my fists up.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him and I felt myself breaking down.

"Jade. I am dying. You can't stop it from happening. I can't stop from dying. There. Is. No. cure," he growled the last part.

"You're wrong!" I yelled at him and this time before he could continue I did, "Weather you like or not Damon I will find that damn cure and when I do you are going to get better and I will change for you so we can spend eternity together!"

He looked at me and I saw the look he gave me that said '_I wish I could believe you._'

I pulled away from him and ran off into the woods racing through the trees and stinking to the shadows. I have been wearing my Night Shadows outfit. I scared Jake when I came from the shadows of the tree and asked, "What did you find?"

He jumped at my appearance and the sound of my voice as it broke through the eerie quietness of the woods.

HE held out a folder and showed it to me saying, "Carter found this in some stashed away files that were in some vault."

I snatched the folder out of his hands and gazed through it feeling my heart quicken as I said, "Are you serious?"

Jake stood there until I saw him freeze I turned around and saw the one man I needed to find for the cure. Klaus Michelson.

"Ello love," he said looking at me before I saw him eye up Jake and with the good eyes I saw Klaus race towards Jake, but I was quick enough to jump and tackle Klaus to the ground.

"Run," I yell over my shoulder as Klaus and I landed on the ground.

Being a vampire Jake was out of there in a flash. Klaus slammed me against the tree causing searing pain to ripple through my back. I howled in pain and I saw Klaus smirk as he said, "Now that wasn't very nice. Now tell me why did you run away from me love?"

"I didn't run Klaus I was here the whole time. You never looked in the shadows did you?" I asked him with a smile. He growled and pulled me away from the tree only to slam me back into it again.

"Ow," I complained scrunching up my face.

"Now tell me love why had you decided to come back?" Klaus asked with strong curiosity in his voice.

"I came to attend my sister's and aunt's funeral," I growled at him. He smirked and said, "Yea sorry 'bout that love maybe next time you should tell your boyfriend not to go and mess with me things."

"Last time I checked they created a law against slavery," I groaned in pain. My head was spinning; my back felt like it was cracked in half.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I heard you were sending scouts around looking for me, tracking me."

He had released me and I refused to crumple to the ground. I stepped away from the tree and away from him.

"I want to propose a trade," I told him. He crossed his arms his eyes shined with curiosity and amusement and I knew I had him where I wanted him.

"And what would that be, love?" he asked me.

"I need your blood," I told him and he smirked and said, "You know about the cure."

"Well I did work my ass off to find answers so it was bound to turn up somewhere," I retorted in a frustrated tone. I really did work my ass off. I spent hours upon hours reading files.

"Okay my blood for what?' he asked trying to keep my mind on one thing and that would be his benefit out of the whole trade.

"Me," I told him. His eyes widened and he said, "You are offering yourself up to me?"

"If means a chance for saving Damon I would…no I am giving myself over to you," I told him as I watched his face. I think he was trying to see what I had up my sleeves, but I honestly didn't have anything. I honestly was so close to pulling a white flag out and waving it around if I couldn't find the cure.

"Deal," he said with his god damn English accent. I sighed in relief and said, "I'll go get Damon."

"No, we will go back to that history teacher's apartment where I will give a vile of my blood to Katherine who will take it to Damon. I don't trust you," he told me. I nodded and gulped.

Damon wasn't going to like this, but it had to be done. I wasn't going to sit back and watch him die. Stefan had called me after Elena and I got home after midnight and said that Damon was already hallucinating and at one point tried to kill Bonnie.

HE grabbed me and before I could throw a punch at him the world passed by us and we were at the apartment again. He walked towards a suitcase and pulled out a cork and vile. HE cut himself and the blood poured into the vile. When he healed the vile was filled and he put the cork in.

"Katerina!" he called and not even a millisecond later was Katherine standing there. She looked at me confused before she looked back at Klaus.

"We made a deal. She chose to give herself to me for a cure to that nasty bite mark the eldest Salvatore has, right love?" he asked me and I felt my throat go dry so I only nodded.

"You are to bring this to Salvatore and return," he compelled her. She took the vile and was out of the door in a blink of an eye.

"Well so much for her returning," Klaus murmured to himself.

I felt myself still hurting from when Klaus had banged me into a tree and nearly broke me in half. I laid down on the couch. I felt him staring at me and began to feel agitated before I finally snapped, "What?!"

"You look so beautiful when you sleep," he murmured and this caught me off guard so my eye snapped open.

"Thanks," I mumbled before falling asleep and slept dreamlessly.


	28. ALERT

Hello my readers and reveiwers of fanfiction! I have decided to end the story there! No There will be more don't worry I just want to write a sequal instead of going on and on! You'll see why in the future because I have everthing planned out for the story! The new story might be called 'The Lucky and the Damned' or 'The Shadow Lingers'. I like them both because if you think about it Jade can get lucky, but she is damned because of what she has done and what she is about to do! While the other one is talking about her assasin name and that, that side still lingers inside of her.

Anyway I will forgive all of you if you hate the idea, but I just want to cut it off because of it being a totally differetn story with a new plot. You will see I promise not to disapoint!

I would like to know if I should make a prequal! Reveiwers let me know!


End file.
